Far away English version
by marimet
Summary: After the organization, what happened with our favorite detectives? Romance, fights, a kidnapping, suspense and action. Why don't you find out? SxR and HxK
1. Decisions

Helloooo peopleee!

I've read fanfics from this page for ages! So I asked myself…why not try it? So, let's see how this works!

I wrote this story in Spanish, which is my first language. So, I think I will make a lot of mistakes. If that's the case, please tell me so I can correct them. I take it as a way to learn and improve my use of English. I accept critics about everything. Hope you like it =)

1) " " = represents thoughts

2) ... = represents silences.

3) AABBCC= Shouting.

Detective Conan is not mine.

* * *

**DECISIONS**

It was a night relatively pleasing. Autumn had arrived a month ago, and the change in climate, let's call it cold, it was beginning to make its presence in the environment. We could also see how many different leaves, in shapes and colours, were falling down from their branches, making a soft and a very attractive path, where you would like to pass just to stomp over them and listen to the crunch under your shoes, or simply laze above as if they were a cotton mattress.

In a park, not too far from the city, two figures could be seen through the street lamps that lit the road. It would seem as if these two young people have known each other for many years, and they were talking amicably... or maybe… not so amicably.

-Ran, please, listen to me…

-¡NO, no I won't! I don't want to hear more pathetic excuses from you anymore; I don't want to know absolutely nothing about YOU! Who are you...? Who the hell are you? I really don't know you and I think after all this years, I have never done. How could you lie to me in that way?

-But…

-NO! No more buts, no more nothing. I thing I had enough and I... don't want to see you again, not now, not ever. I can't bear with the pain you are making me feel. So, get away from me and let me live in peace. I hate you!

With no more to say and without wanting to listen to a word, Ran turned around and started walking hastily, while her heart began to contract, causing a pain so deep and ripper in her chest. It was so strong, that tears started rolling down her cheeks, like drops of freezing rain in the middle of winter.

Once she arrived to her house, she didn't even bother to check if her father was at home, and went straight to the only place, where she knew she could ease the affliction and all the negative emotions she was having: her bedroom. She threw herself in her bed and drowned between sobs, pain, disappointment and more than anything else…, with a broken heart.

* * *

Shinichi was static to the place after hearing... those... words? ... He couldn't believe it. Again and again, he remembered every word, every movement... and yet... he couldn't believe it.

However, his heart started to show signs that he really had understood what happened, when it began to knock hardly against his chest, causing him to breath with difficulty. His brain, ironically, told him...-"Hey! Your heart stop pounding man, but you're alive...Isn't that a bit illogical and incoherent? You, a person made of pure logic!"

Conclusion: He lost her, and this time for always. This time he wasn't even going to be in the size of a child to watch her. He lost sight of her friendly and sweet smiles, her eyes so deep that you felt like you could swim in them, that angelical voice, her blows and fights, their times and outputs together... including those small occasional phone calls... absolutely everything. Lost. It was over. And this time, there was no turning back...

-"How the hell did this happen? I never imagined this could end in this way"

He began walking slowly toward his house. He felt heavy. If anybody could have seen him at that exact moment, it could have witnessed a complete zombie in the middle of the street. His eyes lost their brightness so characteristic and seemed off, dead. His face took unbelievers outlines and an expression of total suffering and unbearable pain.

He arrived home, and did the only thing he could think at that time. He reached for his phone and dialled three numbers.

- Hello?

-…. Hey… it's…me.

-Shin-Chan? What happened? Are you okay? - A worried Yukiko asked.

-…

- Shinichi?

- … No…

- What's going on...?

- Nothing…mmm…. I just… need to get away… from Japan for a while. Can I go there?

-… Shinichi, you're worrying me… What on earth..?

- Shinichi, what's the matter? – Yusaku lost patience and took the phone that his wife was holding at the moment.

- I just need to get away from Japan, right now …

- But…

- Please?

- All right son- He said sighing – You know you can come here. We are family and this is your home too. But... Are you sure about this? Running away from the problems is not the solution.

- I know that. But this is too much... and it surpassed me…and… I don't know what to think… or what to do. I need… to get away.

-Ok. Come here if that's what you think is right. Take care and tell me then, the flight and the hour you will land, Ok? We will talk about this when you get here.

-…Thanks… dad.

- You don't have to thank me anything, son. See you soon.

-See you.

"All right, second call"….

-International Airport of Japan, goodnight, what can I do for you?

"Goodnight? ... You are kidding me, Right? What good could this damned day have?"

- Good night, I need a ticket to Los Angeles.

* * *

-Yusaku… This doesn't look well- Yukiko sadly said.

-I know. And we also know that he is making a mistake, or at least, that's what we think. There's no way for us to have knowledge about the situation of what happened there, until he comes and explains to us all the details. However… we already have an idea of what the problem is.

-He sounded so... devastated. I have never heard him so...

- Lost? Ah. I felt that too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kogoro just arrived to his house, after a tremendous meeting with the entire police department, the FBI and even the CIA!

"Kudo's case exceeds even the unreal and the absurdity. I had to read the reports, at least three times and verify it with the superiors in order to be able to believe the events that have occurred! What the hell were you thinking Kudo? How have you been able to dismantle the organization? I can't imagine what you have suffered... I hate you, but not that very much"

He finished climbing the stairs, opened and closed the door of his house, and when walking a few steps away, he heard someone sobbing, and in a quite unfortunate way. And obviously came from Ran's bedroom... –"Oh no! ... The last thing I needed tonight"

When walking to her daughter's room, he saw her figure lying on the bed crying, as if tomorrow wasn't going to dawn. He sat by her side, and began to brush her hair with his fingers, like he used to do when she was a little girl

-It's ok Ran... calm down, relax – He tried to sooth her while whispering.

-Dad... he... I can't...

And she suddenly sat, clinging to him and crying so heartbrokenly. It was too much, and her body, mind and hurt, couldn't stand anymore. She wept and wept until she surrendered to the fatigue and the excruciating headache she was having for crying too long. She closed her eyes, and fall asleep instantly.

-I already imagine what happened. Uuuffff... children- He said while releasing a sigh- Being a parent is not easy. Ay, ay, ay Ran. What have you done? ...Rest for now.

He put her in her bed and clogged her up with a blanket, gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to the dining room, stopping at the phone. Thinking about all the possibilities, he arrived at a determination. –"I believe it will be the best"- He thought while dialling a number he knew very well.

-Hi Eri, it's me. We have... a kind of small problem. Could you come home?

* * *

To the west, the news reached not too well to someone…

-WWWWHHHHHAAAATTT? Are you insane? I didn't realize at THAT time that you were shot in some part of your body, and as a result, you got a fulminating infection that went up to your brain and ate your neurones, and now because of that, you're talking stupidities? KUDOOOOOO! Are you an idiot or what? What do you mean you are leaving?

-Hattori, what do you want me to do? – Tried to explain a deaf Shinichi, after so many shouts.

-But fight damn it! Since when do you give up so easily? I can't wait to go where you are and get you into reason… and punch you if necessary!

-...- Tired and desolated, he responded - I am exhausted of fighting Heiji. I'm really tired... everything I did, everything I made and all what we went through. You, of all the people, know how hard everything was. And I ... I don't want to know anything more at all, I need to leave. Do you understand me?

-Sincerely, I think both of you are making the mistake of the mistakes. Decisions in hot my friend, are a very bad idea.

-And just you, the king of the orchard heaters come to say that. The world is absolutely crazy already.

-Hey hey!

-Mmm... Ok, so... see you next time Heiji. In case something happens or... anything, you know my number from where I will be staying.

-All right Shinichi. If you put your feet again in the Earth, or you need anything, let me know, ok?

-Thanks. You are like a great brother Heiji and I never thanked you all that you have done so... thanks.

-A lot of thanks in there... Snif snif... I'm going to cry from excitement...ASSHOLE! LEAVE THE SENSITIVITY AND RETURN THAT WE NEED YOU IN HERE... IDIOOOOOTTTT!

-Without words. See you soon Heiji.

-Bye Shinichi.

And Heiji Hattori hanged up. At that moment, a young girl with green eyes full of life and with her hair collected in a ponytail entered his house. She saw him sitting on the staircase pensive, but she could also see traits of sadness and incredibility.

"It's strange seeing him act so silent and quiet""

She stayed in her place, waiting to be seen. But he continued in ignorance of her presence. So she decided to move closer and see what was wrong with him.

-Heiji, are you ok? - She asked while placing one hand on his shoulder. Startled by the unexpected contact, he directed his gaze upward, and found two emeralds that looked at him with pure concern.

-Kazu?...mmm yes. I'm ok.

-You don't look well. What's the matter?

-I have just spoken with Kudo... or what remains of him.

-What do you mean by what remains of him? Is he ok?

-He fought with Ran... quite ugly.

-What? How's that? Is it very bad?

-Shinichi left the country. Did I answer your question?

-WWWHAAAATTT? He left? But, what the heck happened? I have to call Ran urgently- And she tried to get up to communicate with her friend, but Heiji stopped her.

-If I were you, I wouldn't do that. I'm not a specialist in these cases. However, I believe that both of them need a time for themselves to calm down a little, and think what they are doing. We don't really know what happened and it didn't sound so good at all. When Ran feels that she needs to talk this matter with you, she'll call you. In the meanwhile, the only thing we can do is to wait.

-I think you're right.


	2. The excursion

Dc is not mine!

**THE EXCURSION**

A morning with a full sunshine in the horizon, it might seem to one, a spectacular day. Sure, it would be great if the temperature exceeds at least the four degrees!

Everything was covered by white. And in this day, both last courses of the East and west school of Japan, decided to join in a trip to the Shimato's forest.

Now, why did they have such an excellent idea? Well, let's say that the plan was that both schools that had the most brilliant detectives of Japan, gather together, and, make the experience more "funnier"... suuuuuurrrreeeee. Guess what? Yes, yes, yes! ... Neither of them showed up. So imagine that they wake you up at eight in the morning with ten degrees under zero, when you know that you can be a little ball between sheets, inside your warm bed and sleep a lot more. No, absolutely no way. So, organizers were contending with more than 30 quite crabby adolescents. What a delivery!

By other corner, you could locate three girls which two of them, were the most popular and wanted by the masculine sex.

-AAAAAHHHHH! Damn you Heiji, you are going to pay for this when I see you. You're the most foolish of the fools from fool-land.

-Hahahaha! Calm down Toyama. You even made a tongue twist. You're getting as a beet wrinkled – Said a surprised Sonoko by the reaction of the girl.

- But, he annoys me to no end! His words were…_Yes Kazuha, I'm going to go. I wouldn't miss that spectacularly BORING day for nothing in the world. Are you crazy? No way. I have more important things to do than freezing to death or watching little trees_...Can you believe it?

-Hahahaha!

-Stop laughing Suzuki. Hum! She said while crossing her arms and acting like she was offended. Suddenly, she noticed an extremely quiet Ran... - Hey Ran, are you okay? You look a little pale.

-Eh? No, I'm fine- She said with half smile, shaking her hands in front of her. - Everything is okay. I'll go for a bottle of water. Does anyone need something?

-No thanks- Said the other two girls at the same time.

-Ok. I come back in a little.

While she walked away, her two friends were looking at her with some unease. Both didn't believe her at all about her situation. They knew that Ran had changed a lot since the fight with Kudo. Not only she lost weight in a considerable way, but her eyes were dull too. She almost didn't smile and her laughs were terribly absent. Both girls miss the way she was before, so liberal and happy. Actually, they miss the two adolescents that never stop teasing each other.

-Hey Suzuki, Do you know what happened between these two big turkeys?

-No. I don't know the details and I don't understand the situation. It's frustrating not to know what happened. I wanted to go and ask, or rather... hit that stupid detective. But I found no one in his home, although I went several times.

-Ah. That's something I do know.

-What do you mean?

-Kudo left the country, didn't you know?

-... WWWWHHHHAAAAATT? He... he... he what? Did I hear wrongly?

-Shhh! don't make such a scandal. I am not so sure if Ran knows all of this. I heard about this four months ago, when the fight occurred. I went to Heiji's house and he was talking with Kudo. He didn't tell me anything just that he went to USA. Heiji was really down that day, they're like brothers... do you understand?

-Yeah, I do.

-And other thing. Please, don't tell anything about this to Ran. Heiji told me to stay away although I don't want to, because only they can solve this problem.

-Ok. I think he's right. And don't worry, I will hold my tongue.

-That is something really impossible.

-Hey!

* * *

**OSAKA**

-"Wow! Is it already 5 pm? Hehe today I solved two more cases. And in this moment, Kazuha must be cursing me. How silly of her to think I was going to go to such a boring trip like that one. If Kudo would have gone, it would be a different story. But the asshole went away, and now I don't have anyone to talk about interesting things"

-"I can't believe that four months have passed"

Submissive in his thoughts, he went walking home, until something cold made him stop in his way. Small snowflakes fell from the black sky. They were in winter and the Sun goes away very quickly, making a long invitation to the moon and its darkness.

One of the little snowflakes, that seemed to be soft like cotton, made his way to the tip of his nose. When he saw it, he blinked a couple of times, until he reacted and continued his walk.

However, five minutes later, the little snowflakes became into snowflakes, and this ones in bigger ones. Until in a blink of an eye, the small and cute flying cotton became into a kind of a pillow fight. The city started to be covered by snow, and you could easily admire the white landscape that left. As if someone had wanted to throw a bucket full of white paint over the city.

People were trying to hurry the comeback to their houses from work, to take shelter and find comfort and pleasure from the warmth of the stove.

Coming back to one of our favourite detectives, after 20 minutes of fighting to walk (or at least, try to walk), he made it to his house. Obviously, he was absolutely soaked from the snow, rain and cold.

"Ahh, it's nice to be in home, it's warm in here. I won't get out from home by under any circumstance"

Suddenly, like a lightning or a whiplash, he felt something heavy in his chest. It was a strange and not a so pleasant sensation. As if something in him, was warning him of something else... somewhat bad. -"What the heck...?"- He thought while tensing up. -"Something bad is going on- He looked at his surroundings, but he didn't find anything wrong. Everything seemed like always and in order.

He went to the kitchen and found his mother sitting, watching the TV and with the telephone in her hand. "Ok, now I'm definitely sure that there's something wrong"

-Mom?

-Oh! Heiji I didn't hear you coming. You scared me.

-I've just arrived. Is everything ok? You look nervous.

-Emm

-Hmm?

-Son… - And she couldn't articulate any word because she didn't know how to give him the last reports. So, she pointed with her index finger to the television's screen, where some journalists were giving the news. Next thing he saw, were a few urgent lines:

"_2 MISSING SCHOOL COURSES AT BOSQUE SATOSHI" _

-… WHAT THE HELL…? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME SOONER?

-Your father is in the police department with Kazuha's dad. They are recollecting all the information they can about this. We don't know anything. I tried to call you, but the storm had cut all the communications.

Heiji was starting to get desperate. His course was missing... that's the same like saying that a brown hair girl with a ponytail and with green eyes, is missing... and all that together equals to a missing Kazuha!

-"That's why I felt so strangely when I arrived home. I can't believe they are LOST with this STORM! And Ran with that Suzuki, are with her too. What a mess! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? Ok...! Step number 1: take a very deep breath. Step 2: Try to calm down yourself...CALM DOWN? WHAT CALM DOWN? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN? DID I INHALE SNOW WHILE WALKING AND FREEZED MY BRAIN?

-What do you know about dad?

-He called 30 minutes ago. He said that the group should have arrived at Sukimine's point at noon and that at 2 pm they should have taken the bus to bring them back. But they never get to any of the two points. They sent a crew to investigate, but the storm erased all available trails. There are no traces or signs of anything. Heiji this is terrible. Kazuha is there too!

-I know, I know – He said trying to calm down the both of them.

The telephone started to ring, and their looks were in the telephone, until Hattori reacted and answered at the third ring.

-Hello?

-Heiji, it's me…

-Dad! What's going on? Where are you? What do you know? What happened? Where…?

-Hey hey, soothe yourself and stop bombarding me with questions. We are on our way to the forest with Toyama and a police team. Go there, there's a high probability we'll need you. Be careful, there's a lot of snow on the road. We'll explain you once you get there. We don't know much about the events, but there are rumours that it was a kidnapping. However, we don't know the details neither so we will have to wait to have the information at the forest.

-Kidnapping? They're like 37 students!

-See you there.

After saying that, Heizo hanged up and a thousand questions and possibilities were inserted in the head of the detective. Until her mother make him conscious about the situation.

-Heiji! Kidnapping? What are you talking about?

-No one knows. They are only probabilities. I'm going to the forest.

-All right. We're going by car, given that your father is with Kazuha's father.

-All right. "Damn. If I had been there perhaps I would have been able to do something. I hope they are all ok... and I hope you are ok... Kazu"

* * *

**TOKIO.**

-Kogoro!

-Yeah, I know. I'm going.

-I want to go too.

-Eri, The storm is making a mess everywhere and it's very cold outside... Wouldn't it be better...?

-I don't care! Ran is there. I am not going to stay here with my arms crossed.

Making a big sigh he surrendered to her wife's wishes, and together they went to the car. Sometimes it was impossible to make her change her mind. To tell you the truth, he was worried and nervous too. -"A lot of things can happen..."

They had a millions questions, but none answer to any of them. They had received the urgent call from Inspector Megure, an hour ago before all the television channels know about this. He said that they didn't know the whereabouts of the 37 children and that they couldn't find any guide, professor, organizers or student.

He said to them that it would be good for them to go, Mouri was in his age, part of the police force and now, every help was necessary. Both, the police team from Tokio and the Osaka one were going to be present, so as the Sotoshi's jurisdiction. The situation was even informed to the militia.

-"Too much people are going, and heavy people. That means we're complicated"- Thought the detective.

* * *

**SOTOSHI'S FOREST: 8pm**

Heiji and Shizuka arrived to the forest. When they descended the car, they stayed speechless to the scenario they were looking at. They could see the total desperation from the parents and relatives that were arriving. Everyone was yelling and crying for not knowing the whereabouts of their children, brothers, nephews, grandsons...

-"Oh by Kami"... Thought Heiji -"This is like hell... a freezing one by the way". He went where everyone was reunited, and he was immediately recognized.

-In the end. Someone with value added is incorporated to the team. Heiji Hattori.

-Coronel Kimato. I wasn't expecting you here.

- Heiji, Do you know each other? – Asked, his father intrigued at seeing them talk.

-Ha! How couldn't I? He and Kudo are the ones that defeated the black organization. The information about that wasn't still disclosed to the public, because of the implications of the case. However, I think it will be soon in the air- Putting a hand on his shoulder- Prepare you when that happens. People will be over you. By the way, where is Shinichi? I can't see him.

-Emm no. He's not here. He's out of the country. I don't think he has knowledge about what is happening in here.

-That's a pity. His brain is a good tool in these cases. You two are like a gold combination. Heizo, haven't seen you in a while old man. I didn't know he was your little boy.

-Yeah. He's terrible.

-Hey! I can hear you, you know? ... Mmm, no one is controlling the parents?

-It's impossible to do it. They are all scared and I comprehend it. But all of us need to stay calm to be better organized.

-I'll try to talk to them. Dad, come with me. We know at least half of them.

-Yes, of course. Let's go.

Having said that, both headed towards the conflict.

-People, listen to me one minute – But the noise and the yelling was so much, that no one heard any of them, until someone had enough.

You could see in the middle of the snow, a person whose stress and tension, adding the uncontrollability that was this entire place, plus the preoccupation for his friends and his female friend, exploited immediately. Suddenly, Heiji's face, turned dark and red. His fists contracted and a big, but very big, one very but very very big and enormous vein appeared at the side of his forehead. And act followed...

- LIIIIIISSSSTTTTEEEENNNNNNNN! ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN A FREAKING SECOND RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I KILL EACH ONE OF YOU! UNDERSTOOD?

….Monstrous silence...His father had to put his hands over his ears, so that his eardrums stayed in its place. Then he looked at him like he was a strange thing from the universe. - "I was right! This kid is terrible! What kind of psychology was that?"

-Uff this is much better. Ok people most of you know me. For the ones that don't, I'm one of the students from the west school and I coursed the same grade as your children, meaning I'm a friend of them. My name is Hattori Heiji and this is my father Heizo Hattori, member of the Osaka's police. We know what you feel, all right? We're all in the same situation here, and we're trying to investigate what happened. But, for this, we need you to stay calm, so that we can get well organized and find a solution to all this. It's the only way. We promise to tell you the news of what's going on. Everyone agrees?

The families understood and nodded their heads. Soon, they started to move and tried helping in putting up the tents, bringing food and coffee.

Heizo was astonished at how good his Son managed everything. –"And I thought before, that he had lost his head"

This situation... was going to be a long and a tough one.


	3. An explosive meeting

Detective Conan is not mine! Not either the songs, brands or anything strange that I accidentally write without noticing it.

* * *

**AN EXPLOSIVE MEETING**

Let's say that the entrance of Sotoshi's forest was like a military base. You could see men dressed in green uniforms with heavy weapons and ambulances with a medical team in case someone needs immediate assess. You could also watch blue uniformed men that belonged to the three police departments involved in this case.

On the left side and close to the road, parents were reunited and giving themselves mutual support.

There was a sector that rapidly was full with journalist wanting to get the latest news and occasionally, trying to slip away between the officers to get some data.

This entire scene was made just in a couple of hours. And the cold was getting more unbearable. The temperature was slowing down very fast, and although the snowing had stopped, the damage that the storm had caused was considerable.

Roads were complicated to access and walking was even more difficult. You could slip easily or just sink completely into the dense and freezing snow. And what's worst... any track that the disappeared group left, had vanished from the perception of any person.

The quantity of tents weren't enough for all the people involved. So they got into turns to be able to warm up and drink something hot. However, one person was so frozen, that cold meant nothing to him...

-"Damn it! Where could they be, where? This blooding forest is huge! They could be anywhere!" – Heiji was starting to show signs of desperation and worrying.

-Hattori, if you keep on walking like that, you are going to dig a trench. I know there are a lot of soldiers, but it's not the time to be playing to be one, don't you think?

Heiji turned abruptly and saw … the last person he wanted to see in his life: Hakuba Saguru.

"I can't believe it. What is the freaking blonde little model doing in here!" – What the HELL are YOU doing HERE?

-What a way to greet me, my friend.

-I'm definitely not your friend. You're hateful like your shadow.

-You offend me – And he made a gesture by lifting his hand over his blonde hair, and putting a puppy face, making him like he was really offended. However, this action only made Hattori, to piss off more.

-Ahhhh! Shut up!

-Didn't you take your little pill for the nerves detective from the west?

-I'm not in the mood for jokes. What do you want?

-Well, I haven't notice your acid mood. – He said ironically and rolling his eyes -Why am I here? Are you kidding me? Because of the same reason that explains why you are here blockhead. Two heads thinks better than one, don't you think? So, why don't we just declare peace until this is over?

-I don't have more option than to stand you.

-Don't worry about that. The feeling is mutual... f-r-i-e-n-d. –He finished by emphasising each letter with a smile that was getting the nerves of Heiji.

A man in uniform told them that a reunion was going to be held in 10 minutes. So, the one from Osaka took the opportunity to take off his phone from his jacket, and dialled a number...Yes. 'That' number.

"Mmm this is strange, no one is picking up. Are they outside? Damn it. This guy always disappears like water through your hands in these situations. Well, I'll try his cell phone.

After dialling the code of area and waiting for a couple of minutes, something finally happened...- The cell phone you want to communicate is not available at this moment or is out of area. Try it later o leave a message after the sign, please.

-Ahhhhhhh asshoooooole! – And he hanged up furiously. - "This is getting very complicated".

-Hattori?

-Eh? Ah! Uncle Kogoro. You are here too?

-What kind of stupid question is that? Ran is missing like your girlfriend. How am I not going to come?

-Girlfriend? She's not my girlfriend! –And suddenly, a blush appeared on his cheeks.

-Yeah, sure... I said the same thing about Eri and look at my state now.

-Hey! I'm present, you know? –Said Kisaki who was rolling his eyes at the same time a vein appeared in her forehead.

-Emm… What news do you have? – Asked the old detective, who changed radically the topic.

-Not much. There's a meeting in five minutes with everyone.

-All right, let's go there.

In the meanwhile, journalists were telling the latest news and were showing the parent's desperate faces. Of course, that was accompanied with phrases like: ... "What happened with the kids? ... Are they dead? ... Will they survive the cold or will they freeze to death? ... Will they find them? ... Was it an attack?" News like this was in every channel you could think of. It was present on TV, radio, and even on Internet. In a few words, with this last resource, the new that was local passed to international in a couple of seconds. And now, the world's attention was on Japan.

* * *

_**Reunion**_

-People, I'm General Kamura Shioto. I'll be in charge of this case. I know we are all in a complicated and difficult situation, but we're going to need everyone's collaboration. It is highly probable that we're not going to sleep until they appear. So, I'm asking you to be patient and be strong, so we can find them, and bring every child to his home and family, all right?

-Yes Sir!

-Ok. What we have on our hands is this: There are exactly 37 lost students, and there's a mayor probability that they were kidnapped. Now, the forest is immense, so searching for them would be like trying to find a bubble of oil on the ocean. Helicopters are useless because with so many trees, it's impossible to have a clarify view. Also the mist that covers the forest, in not helpful to see.

Organizing a rescue team is illogical and would put at risk our people. They can't get too far, because of the conditions we already mentioned. The forest is really huge, there are not tracks and the temperature is freezing. The weather is awful and this is the main worry. If this weather condition keeps on going, we need to hurry even more. They are in the open air, unsheltered and without food and warming. They won't last too much.

The thing is... what do we do? Anyone propose something?

-What about cell phones? Is there a way to track them with some dispositive? –Asked Heiji.

-With this temperature the batteries last only ¼ of their capacity. What is more, there's no signal so it makes it rather impossible.

-Hattori. You're from the same school and course. Do you know the path they could have taken? - Asked Saguru.

-...-Denying with his head…- No. I have never gone. The only person that I think it had is not present. And I can't contact him.

-Kudo? – Asked Mouri

-Yep. – He said while nodding.

-Any other idea? – Asked the General.

-What about schoolbags, coats, or whatever...? If I would kidnap them, I would throw them for being a problem- Inquired Miwako Sato.

-We have been walking and searching, but haven't gone too far neither. There weren't any objects or proofs that demonstrate that the students were there. There's a possibility that they are carrying their things too, any other options?

Looking at the negative faces of all the officers, they started to feel crumbled. They couldn't think what else to do... until a cell phone interrupted the meeting. And every head was direct to Hattori... who was red as a tomato because of the shame. He was trying to search for his cell phone that was in one of his jacket's pockets, sounding with the tone of the squirrels, singing... _This cell phone seems to carpenter, because it rings, because it rings...when we're working, when we're studying, when we're more relaxed it makes ring. So as it keeps bothering me while I'm bathing, I' m going to convert it in sawdust..._

- "I can't believe that such a famous detective that discovered and crushed THE organization has a cell phone with that music...what little seriousness that young people have nowadays"- Thought a very surprised General. And unexpectedly, he saw that everyone's faces were grinning, until all of them exploded in pure laughs. –"Well, at least he lifted our spirits a bit"

-"Kazuhaaaaaaa… Next time I see you, I'll kill you! She must have done this in revenge of not going with her. How and when did she change my cell phone tone for callings? What a ridiculous music she put!" Finally, he found his phone and pressed the green button.

-Hello? - He said almost yelling.

-…Calm down, piece of parsley…

Heiji's mouth fell to the ground. He couldn't talk. No words could come out from his throat. His eyes were open like plates for the surprise.

-Are you there or what?

-Ku…ku….ku ku ku

-No, I'm not a cuckoo – He answered seriously.

-KUDO! DAMN IT! WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU? , MOTHER F...!

-Heiji, your mouth please! – A very angry Shizuka Hattori threatened him.

-Agghhh! Where are you? - He asked him with a tired voice, at the same he rubbed his eyes. The day was proving to be eternal and exhausting. – Please, tell me you're near.

-I'm an hour… or maybe half, of distance. I arrived to Japan only a moment ago. I was delayed by the storm.

-What? You couldn't have flown from USA to here, so fast- However, Heiji sighed with relief at hearing this.

-Doctor Agasa notified me that some matters arrived to home and I have to take care of them. Something related to the organization and I don't know what else. How's the situation in there? I heard about it while I was travelling.

-Devastated.

-I see.

-Heiji, Could you put it in loudspeaker so we can hear too? – Said Takagi. And everyone nodded.

-What? Oh, yeah. Let's see… Hey Kudo you're in loudspeaker! – Said a more cheerful Hattori.

-Kudo, I'm General Kamura Shioto. I'm in charge of this mission. We already know each other.

-True. Hi General.

-You know each other? – Asked all the squadron.

-Yes, long story. Backing to the topic and reality, Kudo... tell me you know the damn path the kids have might taken.

-I've gone with the course like... four years ago, but I remember it.

-In the end! A Good new! How long will it take you to get here?

-Between 30 minutes and an hour. I hope I don't get any fines for exceeding the speed limit for being an emergency!

- Exceeding the speed limit? The road is not in conditions to do that... DON'T KILL YOURSELF. THAT'S THE LAST THING WE NEED!

-That's a bit impossible. This guy has more lives than a cat- Said Hakuba.

-Ha! Very funny Saguru. General Kamura, you will need to organize a squad for this. Try to pick the ones that can stand the 37 stubborn adolescents and the climate. It would also be better, if you could obtain the next things: backpacks of internal aluminium frame, aspirins, antihistamines, antibiotics, calamine lotion, talc, antiseptics, bandages, gauze, scissors, food containing sugars to generate energy rapidly, water, etc. Heiji knows about it, he can finish the list.

-All right. Ok people, you heard so move NOW! See you soon Kudo.

-Ok. Mmm Heiji, are you there? I want to ask you something.

-Mmm... What? Hold on a second – And he deactivated the loudspeaker knowing that, what they were going to talk was personal. He didn't like when strange people to them, hears this kind of things. -What happens?

-Did you talk with Toyama before going to the forest?

-No, the day before that. She was trying to convince me to go with her. I should have listened to her.

-I don't think you could have changed anything Heiji. Don't worry about that, we have more important issues to attend.

-Yeah, I know.

-What time did they enter the forest?

-At 8 in the morning.

-Already 12 hours... not good.

-That's what is worrying me. We have to find them soon.

-Ok. I'll arrive in a moment. We'll see what we can do.

-Alright...Ah! Shinichi? ... – And Heiji made a signal with his hand to Mouri, telling him to come closer. Then, he put his fingers at his mouth, showing him to keep quiet.

-What's the matter?

-...Ran is there.

-...-Sighing heavily he answered- Yeah, I know. I imagined that from the beginning.

-What are you going to do?

-I don't think this is the moment to worry about that... I conform myself by finding her and knowing she's ok. Although she hates me, I could never share that feeling for her.

-Women. Who understand them?

-Haha. It's true. Well, see you in a moment. Behave as a good kid.

-As always. Bye. - And they hanged up.

-I knew what the problem was. Since the day I arrived home and saw her crying in her room, I realised what...or who was the reason. She continues doing it sometimes- Said an unhappy Kogoro.

-They are idiots, both of them. Sorry because it's your daughter, but sometimes they are so stubborn.

-It's the same that happened to us Kogo. I just hope they don't take too long in realised their mistake- Exclaimed Eri. Looking at the signal of Heiji to her husband, she felt curiosity for what was going on, so she moved closer to them.

-I hate when you call me like that! We'll see how this turn out. Or they become closer, or we'll have to dig through the snow and search a dead detective.

-Kogoro! Don't say things like that!

-Haha, but he's right- Agreed Hattori.

When the two men saw the facial expression of the lawyer, they started to suet although the temperature was freezing. Both of them excuse themselves and ran to the main group, to see how things were going on.


	4. DILEMMAS AND ARRIVALS

DC is not mine.

**DILEMMAS AND ARRIVALS**

It was already 11 pm. At least 16 hours passed since the courses came out from the start point. And to make things worse, it started snowing again.

Everything would seem to indicate that the storm did not want anyone to find the boys and girls, and it wanted to freeze them at any cost. The cold and the wind were turning out extremely annoying. It choked you, freeze you, slapped you, you couldn't walk... and you couldn't see neither.

What is more, forests have a particular characteristic: fog. Once this one falls, it covers everything like a big grey and white clouded dress. In a few words, it makes a spooky picture.

On the other side, a rescue team was formed, and consisted of twenty people. Among them were: two doctors, three police officers from each jurisdiction and nine militaries. And here is where the problem began. None of the three young detectives was enlisted. And all of this was because the lieutenant of Sotoshi's jurisdiction didn't want them to intervene in the case. He was so egocentric and prepotent, who thought that some mere children were not going to help. With his connections and position, an order was direct to General Shioto, restricting Hattori, Hakuba and Kudo of going with the rescue team. Of course, the General, the two present detectives, the parents and the rest of the squad agreed with this.

Sotoshi's lieutenant was Daisuke Arakawa, and he was 43 years old. It's been almost 15 years since he gained this position, which means that at the age of 28, he assumed the rank.

It's impossible that a person so young and inexperienced could take that category at that age. However, as we mentioned before, he has contacts of great influence in politic and economy. So, it wasn't so difficult to be where he is now.

He was a tall person. Nevertheless he was well known for his little back and not so broad shoulders. His legs weren't as muscular as they should be, on the contrary, they were very thin. He wore a blue uniform with black boots that reached almost his knees, a wide black cap, a couple of black leather gloves and a coat that was more expensive than he could afford.

Hakuba y Hattori were throwing smoke. Not letting them go was an idiocy, much bigger than a mansion. They weren't militaries, but they knew they could give them a helpful hand.

-Arakawa, Don't be silly. Not letting them go is a big mistake. – Tried to reason a very angry general Kamura.

-To me… it doesn't matter that – He said with an air of haughty, and making a gesture in the space, showing that he didn't care about anything. –They mean trouble and they're some... little useless kids.

Oh yeah. That really pissed Hattori off. Hakuba had to stop him before he thrown himself at the Lieutenant to hit him.

-See? – And getting closer to Heiji's face, he moved a finger from one side to the other and said – Shh, shh, shh, calm down... here, you are no one. So, be a good and educated little boy and obey your superiors... That means me. Better return to your home and drink your milk with cookies.

Heiji couldn't take anymore the rabies he was feeling. He looked like a bull when sees the red rag. His father, Sato and Takagi had to help Hakuba to stop him.

-Come on Heiji, think! If you hit him you'll be in the oven! Forget exercising your activity for your entire life. Don't listen to him. – Said the East police officers, trying to reason with him.

-How can I calm down myself? This is the stupidest man I have ever known in my life. Let me tear him apart into pieces.

-Son, if you hit him, you won't help in anything, neither your course nor _anyone in particular_. You must calm down now. We are going to find a solution to all of this. Please, keep your energy for something that is worth.

Finally, Heiji stopped struggling. He turned around and went to calm down while breathing the cold air. The four people that were holding him, sighted abruptly when they convinced him. Heizo Hattori looked with contempt at Daisuke. While this last one, looked at him with a winner smile, gave his back to him and started walking with his head high.

* * *

**Point of view: Heiji**

-"Stupid, imbecile. Who the heck you think you are? I swear you that when I have the opportunity I will give you such a hit on your head"- The poor detective of the West thought.

At that moment, he took the chance to look at his surroundings. There were people everywhere although a thick fog was covering everything. He put his eyes on his friend's parents, on other people that got closer to help and on the journalist that kept on asking questions with their big cameras. Also, he noticed a parked car in the middle of the road, as if he was trying to decide where to park... -"What kind of stupid person parks in the middle of the road? ... Wait a second..."

Looking intently to that point, he deduced some things. First, it was a car out of place; he couldn't recognise the brand at all. But it was definitely new. He noticed this, because of the licence plate and the bright of the chassis. The windows were polarized, so he couldn't visualize the driver. However, he could determinate the side he was driving... left side... –"That's strange. In Japan we always drive on the right side, meaning that the car is not national and the plant is not located in the country. Mmm? If he thinks of coming here, he's a fool. With this snow, if he hasn't got a four by four you get easily stuck or you sink".

Suddenly, the car moved over the snow, as if it was a soft carpet...- What the hell is that thing? - Asked a surprised Heiji. He saw how this person parked away from the other cars and the trees, and left the front of the automobile pointing to the road. –"Most of the people leave the car under a tree, which is a great mistake considering that the snow accumulates on the tree's branches. When the snow falls, it does it on the windshield and the hood, with a force and a pressure that ends or breaking the glass, or freezing the motor. So... this person is not as fool as I thought he was hehe". - And Hattori kept analyzing every detail he could.

The engine was tuned off, the door was opened, and a huge back get out from the car. It was the most notable aspect at making a fast scanner at the person. He was wearing black clothes: a waterproof jacket and black sporting pants that seemed very comfortable and warm. He noticed that he was putting on his globes, given that driving with them is annoying and sometimes it makes you slip the steering wheel. He added a wool scarf around his neck too.

After that, he closed the door and turn around. Heiji couldn't recognise who it was. It's not that he knows every person on Japan, but he was hoping that his friend had arrived from the airport once and for all. Unfortunately, it wasn't him.

The guy started to walk at a pace that demonstrates pure security, and he stopped at his trunk. He opened it, and took off a cover from the back part, took a big backpack and put it on his shoulder. He put back the cover, closed the trunk and put the alarm. –"What a strange alarm, it didn't make a sound at all. They usually make a scandal when you activate them"-

The unknown person started to walk without difficulties through the snow. –"That shows that he is in well shape. A person that doesn't exercise dies when they give 5 steps. You need to have a lot of strength and resistance to lift your legs and feet that sinks in the snow"-

The stranger was getting closer. He was walking directly where everyone was reunited. However, his head turned and looked at Heiji, deciding to follow his walking to him. He was closer, and closer... And he didn't know who he was.

-How long are you going to stare me like that Heiji? –Said the unknown person at the distance.

-What? -"How does he know my name?"

-What the hell happen with you? – And he kept on getting closer.

And when he was at a 10 meters of distance, he finally recognized him.

-WHAT….THE…FUCK! – He said each word with an indescribable surprise and with his mouth open like a fish.

-I'm glad to see you too. And close your mouth before the snow decides to freeze your tongue, parsley.

At ten meters Shinichi Kudo, the detective of the East, the one that beat the organization, was present at the scene.


	5. MORE FIGHTS…BUT THIS TIME WITH SOLUTIONS

DC does not belong to me!

"…"= thoughts

… = silences.

Thanks meh for your review. Now I feel better I thought that my fic sucked =(. I will write it to the end so don't worry about it. However, you'll have to be patient haha, It's a bit difficult for me to write so... freely in this language.

* * *

**Last chapter**

And when he was at a 10 meters of distance, he finally recognized him.

-WHAT….THE…FUCK! – He said each word with an indescribable surprise and with his mouth open like a fish.

-I'm glad to see you too. And close your mouth before the snow decides to freeze your tongue.

At ten meters Shinichi Kudo, the detective of the East, the one that beat the organization, was present at the scene.

* * *

**MORE FIGHTS…BUT THIS TIME WITH SOLUTIONS**

Incredibility was written on Heiji's face. His eyes were like plates and his eyebrows were raised, showing an expression of pure disconcert at the radical change his almost brother presented. He was practically frozen.

In front of him, he could see a person that seemed higher than the last he saw him; of course, he wasn't Conan anymore on those days. His eyes started to analyse his anatomy in detail. His legs weren't as thin as before, on the contrary, the musculature that he gained on them could be practically seen without problem. The same thing happened with his arms and back which surprised Heiji earlier, when he got out from the car.

But what impressed him more was his face, specifically his eyes. They didn't have that bright anymore, or the air of a playing adolescent. He found two total blue opaque orbs. They were the eyes of a person that passed through all the darkest places of hell, and yet, he was standing up. All that and adding a very serious aspect, made him looked, instead of a guy of 19 or 20, and individual of at least 25.

And his voice... his voice didn't have the joker type anymore. Now it was so deep that it gave the impression that a lion was inside his chest roaring.

In the end, the steps finished, and both of them stayed immobile at a short distance from each other, as if they were trying to answered all the questions they had by just looking at themselves.

At last, Shinichi broke the silence...

-Do I look that badly? – He said while lifting one eyebrow.

-Do you want me to answer you? ... What… - Thinking how not to react so strongly, he said the most subtle thing he could consider at the moment. – Shit happened to you?

-Do I need more things to happen to me? I doubt it- He said, rolling his eyes in the process- Why don't you update me? Why is this place so messy? - He asked while looking at his surroundings.

-We're having a big problem between the jurisdictions of the police. – He answered him at the same time he passed his hand through his hear.

-And you are telling me that I look like shit? Have you seen yourself at the mirror, my friend?

-Instead of solving things, they put more troubles in the bag. I'm getting seriously tired of this situation. They prohibited us to go to the forest; they don't listen to us or let us comment about the plans, and adding the worry I have for everyone, and specially the girls... I think I'm going to explode at any moment. I can't stop thinking about the possibilities that they might be suffering... What if something happened to them? Or what if they are hurt? Or maybe they are missing in this enormous place or frozen...? Or what if someone... dared to... touch them or do something to them? I'm dying of impotence in here. I can't do anything!

-…- Putting a hand on his shoulder, Shinichi told him -Stay calm Heiji. I understand you and more than you think. But I need you to focalise. I'm going to need you if we want to find them fast, and if we leave the situation, to overtake us, we won't reach anything. Everything we'll be alright. We're going to find them.

Looking at his face, he realised he was right. He knew he understood him. -"You have been through all of this when we were trying to find that organization. Day after day you lived worried sick about Ran's sake. So, I know you understand what I'm feeling right now".

Thinking about this, he smiled. And he was happy that someone that could comprehend him was at his side. They were like brothers after all.

-Ok, let's go there – Said Hattori, recovering the spirits again. And Kudo, nodded at his idea.

Suddenly, between the journalists that were trying to cover the news minute by minute, only one noticed the stranger's arrival. He was stunned at looking at him. –"Oh Kami, I can't believe it"- He thought. And he lifted a hand on the air, greeting at the two adolescents.

Shinichi saw him and recognised him immediately. He lifted a hand affirming that he saw him. However, he kept on walking where the main group was. The journalist understood what he was thinking and telling him at the time.

-Who's that? - Asked a disorientated Hattori.

-Takahashi Akio. He is a journalist, 29 years old. It's the only reporter I get on well. He always respected my privacy and he even asks me what topics I want to talk or not. He's a good guy. He is better than the rest because of his attitude. That's why I always give him the notes. What's more, I gave him data from the organization and he didn't care about putting it on air because of the consequences it could bring. But I needed some information and I had to give him a little idea of what was going on.

-Incredible- Said a surprise Heiji.

-Totally. There aren't too many people you could trust so freely... you know that very well. He perfectly understands every movement and glare I give him.

-Aha-

Only meters at distance from the group, some people watched the comeback of Hattori. Hakuba and his parents were alert at any reckless action, he might make. But all thoughts were disintegrated when they witnessed his tranquillity... and that he wasn't alone. No one recognised the unknown person. Until some of them started to demonstrate the same surprised feelings that Heiji experienced a moment ago.

Hakuba was the first to get closed, and hit Shinichi's back, as a welcome. –It's been a long time we don't see each other, detective of the East.

-Whaaaaat? - The rest of the presents exclaimed. Whispers started to fly in the environment, like for example..."- Hey, look is Kudo..., it's Kudo... Yes, it's him... It can't be possible man..."- And Mouri and Kisaki were included too. They couldn't believe the physical change that the so well-known detective had. That guy was the one that shared so many years of game with their daughter.

-Hello everyone, sorry I'm late- Said a very serious Kudo while putting his hands inside his jacket's pockets.

-Kudo you finally arrived- A very happy General Kamura welcomed him.

Inspector Megure and the East polices got closed to him and gave him a big hug, as if he was like a relative or a member of the family. Heizo and Shizuka were joyful too see him too because to his son, he was like a brother. So, they treated him almost as if he was another son of them.

-Could you get all the things I asked you?

-Yeah. We bought everything. Heiji advised us to buy matches, lighters, thermal blankets, maps and compasses. So, we add them to the inventory.

-Great. What about a list of the students?

-I asked every parent to write their name, surname and if anyone had an illness to treat, medicine to take, or any allergies... specially to chocolate- Informed Heiji.

-All right.

-Chocolate? Ha! See? These children don't know anything.

Hattory's pressure blood level started to ascend again at this. And the rest looked at Arakawa with expressions of squeamishness.

-Give us a break! Don't you ever get tired of annoying us? - A very angry Kogoro reproached- Move the little ass you have and do something to help!

-Shut up detective, if you can be called in that way.

-How dare you...?- And he started to lift his closed fist, which were trembling from the pure hate that this person made him felt. Eri didn't bother in stop him. Her wishes of destroying him weren't so different at the moment. In the end, she was a lawyer; she would make up something to defend them.

-And you... Shinichi Kudo... Ha! Don't make me laugh...- And he started to walk around him, examining him from feet to head. –I don't understand why you bother in coming here. All of you will get out immediately from this centre- He said while pointing every young detective. Heiji was tempted to bit him, but controlled himself when he saw Shinichi. He was laughing in a very... and let's say... not so friendly way.

-What're you laughing at? Don't you know who I am?

-Absolutely not. Who the hell would know someone so... stupid is the best word to describe you? - He asked. His eyes were hidden under his messy bangs and his mouth was ironically smiling.

The squad was open mouth and they asked themselves...- Did I hear that? ... It's the end of Kudo! ... He's crazy!

Daisuke stopped at five steps of distance and threatened with his little finger pointing at his face... –This is the end for you! I'll put you in jail for contempt of orders from a superior officer! By insulting and showing disrespect to an authority! And by…!

Shinichi walked slowly to him and stopped at half step from him, interrupting immediately his speech. And at that moment, he lifted his gaze, nailing his fiery eyes through the Lieutenant ones. He was paralyzed at the intensity and seriousness of his look.

-Have you finished? I don't care a damn about who you are and what you want. Haven't you realized the situation you are in? Look I'll simply summarize it for you: you will not find these kids because the only one who knows the way it's me. If you let them die, the parents will slowly and calmly kill you. If by any chance you survive with many injuries, of course most of them probably permanent, not only you'll live on a wheelchair with assistance during your whole life. But you can also say goodbye to your job, because you will be redirected to trial and you'll surely be condemn because of abandonment and irregularity of your duties and obligations. And here it won't matter who you know, because they will turn over and leave you alone. Welcome to the politic my friend.

And last but not least, you have another lucky option. Want to know it? I guess you can suffer a bit less with this one... you have it in front of you. I know you know me and have a little notion about the cases I've been solving. So, I will tell you this directly. Don't fuck with me, or any of the ones present because I won't hesitate to make you disappear in seconds, tied and dropped you beneath the snow. Afterward, I will see if it occurs to me some kind of torture, or without any problem I can cut you into pieces and leave them under the ice. And I can assure you, that nobody, not even Hattori or Saguru are going to be able to find you. And I hope we find them alive and safe, or I swear that it will be the last lament in your life. Now do we understand?

The only thing you could hear was the wind. No one said a word or moved just in case. Daisuke's face was as pale as milk, and it gave the impression that his eyes were going to jump from his face at any minute. He started to sweat and when Shinichi finished talking, he tripped when he was trying to move backwards, since his legs seemed like jelly.

Once he left, every head moved towards the detective. They were all astonished and didn't know what to say or do.

Suddenly, Shinichi sighed and said something like...conceited idiot. Heiji began to laugh by pure revenge and Saguru accompanied him instantly. And in seconds, the entire team followed them. Kudo looked at them as if they were crazy, and then decided to make a call to make sure that the barriers will begin to diminish and be able to get out once and for all. Although he separated from the group a bit to talk, all men and women were attentive to hear his conversation.

-Hello Governor Soho. Yes, it's me... yeah everything is ok...well, maybe not that much. No, no... nothing like that. Actually, you must have knowledge about the situation in Sotoshi's forest, right? ... Exactly...Yes, and we're having a little problem with the Lieutenant of the jurisdiction. It seems he doesn't want to cooperate as we wish... yes that same jackass- And everyone started to laugh again. Apparently, all Japan knew him like that. – Is there a way that General Kamura takes the charge of the situation? Aha... alright. Ok. Well, it was nice to hear from you. Yes, yes... I'll send your regards to Heiji. Bye.

When he hanged up and turned around, he found all his partners around him, trying to cover the act of hearing his private conversation. With narrowed eyes, he said...

-All settle. General Kamura, you are in charge now. –And everyone started to applause and yell.

-You are amazing boy haha. How the hell did you get that number? And how did you know him?

-The number? Oh, from the last case of course. I imagine that you are not going to forbid us going with you, right?

-Are you kidding me? Of course not Shinichi. Well, shall we part?

-Yes, I'm waiting a friend that will be helpful. He should arrive in ten minutes. On the other side, do we have all the necessary things, like provisions? Just in case, you have rope, don't you?

-Yes, everything is ready boy.

In the meanwhile, Kudo went to talk with Takahashi. When the journalist saw him, he ordered the cameraman to stay behind and he delivered him the microphones he had on. Then, he was the only one able to enter the site to talk with the detective.

-Hey Kudo. Have you changed your look? Or just your personality?

-Don't even start you too, please- He said while arching his eyebrows.

-What do you want us to do? You are... changed. Well, I won't bother you with this... for now hehe. Is there something you could share with me?

-No, I don't think there's more than we all already know. We can't do anything if we don't have the information of what's going on, which must be collected during the research.

-You're right. Hey! I have a brilliant idea! You know that journalist not me of course, are always trying to get the latest news at all cost. So, we send to build some extremely little special cameras that look like giant bottoms practically. We can borrow them to you, and in that way, we can know where you are or what you're doing. They work by satellite signal. We won't transmit anything to air, but as I told you... parents and all the people in here, could have an idea of the conditions their sons are. If you get lost, we could track you. And they also record, as long as they are lit, including audio of course. We are going to be able to listen what you say.

-That's not a bad idea. Wait a second. - He made a gesture with his hand telling to the General to come closer. And so, they notified him with this last news.

-Actually, it's not a bad idea at all. We should use them. How many do you have? –Asked the General.

-Mmm, we only have four.

-Alright. Bring them to me. I'll talk with the journalist and parents to agree about the conditions.

* * *

**Informative meeting**

All parents were gathered together, and also one member of every television network that was present at the moment. No cameras and no microphones were allowed. And the General was at the front of them, ready to give them the public announcement.

-Well people. We promised you to keep you informed. I know we're all tired and emotionally exhausted. But, let's try to collaborate together, ok?

I'm going to explain the way we are going to proceed. Please, I ask the reporters to be patient and not inform what we are doing. Remember that we don't know who we are dealing with, and if they see our steps, thing will get more complicated. It's better if channels diffuse as little information as possible.

We created a research team, composed by twenty people. Between them, we find militaries, police and doctors. Also, four detectives that know the adolescents and the path are going to go. Some parents could recognize them for being their son's friends. They are going to be responsible for the guidance and finding of the kids.

On the other side, as we mentioned before, we add a tactic squadron, just in case we are witnessing a kidnapping case, or there's a problem that needs immediate action.

To the journalists, we have a total of four cameras that will record everything that happens. We'll watch and hear everything they do. We ask you not to record absolutely anything. We had talked with the network that offered this equipment, and they told us that each company can have a copy of the material, and make a documental all together, or alone. That is something you'll have to agree between you and your chiefs, that's an area that doesn't involve me.

Parents can watch too of course. If they find them, you will be able to check your son's conditions and the measures we are taking. At this moment, we're preparing an enormous tent for all of us, to be aware about what's going on. So once they finished, we will be able to access the same. That is all.

* * *

**Detective meeting.**

-Hey Kudo. Who are you waiting? – Said a very curious Saguru.

-Heeeelllllooooo! My little and lovely love... did you miss me?

-Ahhhh! – The blonde and the tanned skin boy yelled while jumping a meter away.

-I imagined that you were going to appear like that. Always so... unseen... Kaito – Said a very calmed Kudo.

-And what happened to you? – And he punched him in the middle of one arm. Three seconds later, you could see a jumping magician with a lot of pain. His hand was as red as a tomato and couldn't stop beating.

-Put it under the snow idiot- Advised Heiji.

-…-Taking the advise, Kuroba wonder in the process…- what the hell did you eat? Cement? What have you been doing for four months?

-Ufff, Why is everyone so interested on what I do? You are the thousand people that asked me that today. Stop annoying me, ok?

-Don't tell me... you were all this time interned inside a gym, trying to keep your head occupied by things that have nothing to do with we all know who- Asked Heiji with incredibility. Kudo looked at him suspiciously.

-Ooooookey. You guessed right. - Said a very lively Kaito.

-Hey you four, mmm... Kudo, you know I trust in you but... Who is this little guy? Will he survive the climate? - Asked Kamura at the same moment he looked at Kaito.

-Hey, hey, hey... more respect with my size and little body. I am not like this Hulk from here- And Kaito pointed to Shinichi- But I have my own methods to make your life impossible if I want- He said while smiling and showing all of his teeth.

-We can assure you that the thing of annoying all the time is true. None can deny that commentary- Said Saguru.

-All right. You four will carry the cameras- In the meantime while they put them on their jackets- If you want to turn them off, you have to rotate them like this, and the light we'll be turned off. I don't want to deprive anyone; his moment of going to the bathroom- Said a very amused Takahashi.

Shinichi turned it off and take the last five minutes to talk with someone. So, he excused himself and get closer to him.

-Mouri?

-Mmm? - An ex police officer turned around with his wife. He was surprised when he saw the young boy, but didn't let this notice in the least.

-I'm… so sorry about what happened. I wanted to express regret for everything I did when I was a... little boy- Said with a heavy emotion and doing a bow as an apology.

-...- Sighing very strongly he answered. –Kudo... Apologise accepted.

-What? - His answer left him without words and confused. He was expecting everything but that, including a punch on his head, as he did to Conan some months ago. But this was definitely not what he imagined was going to happen. He rose slowly in order to look at his eyes, and see the truth of his words.

-I read the report about what happened, that night, four or five months ago. And although, there are sometimes I want to... I can't hate you or not forgive you if you want it to see it like that. If I were at your situation, there are only two visible options: be killed or disappear. And I thing you took the right decision, and I know why you did what you did. I wish Ran would have understand it too. But women and men have different types of views, that's why we all have to listen to the other part. And I believe she understood that, only a few months ago... you should give her another opportunity, Shinichi.

-HEY KUDOOOO WE'RE LEAVING! – Shouted the group of 19 persons. Shinichi turned abruptly to see them.

-Think about it on the way. Success and please... bring her home... as you always have done.

-…- After this, he was numbed. He could only nod and turn around. After walking a few steps, he stopped again and told them: -I promised. –And he continued through his path towards the group and turning on the equipment he had on him.

-Kogoro… What was that? - Asked a very confused Eri. She couldn't believe her husband's attitude either... or Shinichi's one.-"I thought he was going to kill him. "

-He perfectly understands me.

-But I don't...and I want to – Said Eri while pumping up her face and frowning, making her looked like she was mad.

-Make me remember to tell you when this is over. For now, let's go to the tent that we have some arduous days to survive.

And together started the march, holding hands, and getting together with parents who were suffering the same situation, and that they knew for years. The entire group looked, as the rescue team disappeared through the ghostly forest.


	6. A WALK AND THE SEARCH OF THE TRUTH

People! Thanks for your sincere opinions. I'll try to write in a better way. I know I have lots of mistakes, and I am still trying to learn how to write correctly.

Updates will be a bit slow. Work and the difficulty in writing is not a good combination. So please, bare with me.

Detective Conan is not mine! I just like to play with their characters.

"…"= thoughts.

… = silences.

* * *

_**Last chapter**_

-HEY KUDOOOO WE'RE LEAVING! – Shouted the group of 19 people. Shinichi turned abruptly to see them.

-Think about it on the way. Good luck and please... Bring her home... as you always have done.

-… - After this, he was numb. He could only nod and turn around. After walking a few steps, he stopped again and told them: -I promised. –And he continued his path towards the group while turning on the equipment he had on him.

-Kogoro… What was that? - Asked a very confused Eri. She couldn't believe her husband's attitude either... Or Shinichi's one. -"I thought he was going to kill him. "

-He perfectly understands me.

-But I don't...And I want to – Said Eri while pumping up her face and frowning, making her looked like she was mad.

-Make me remember to tell you when this is over. For now, let's go to the tent. We have some arduous days to survive.

And together, they started to walk, holding their hands, and getting together with parents who were suffering the same situation, and that they knew for years. The entire group looked, as the rescue team disappeared through the ghostly forest.

* * *

**A WALK AND THE SEARCH OF THE TRUTH.**

Already an hour has passed since our team started to walk with their flashlights in hands, through the dense snow and the trees that were dressed in white dresses.

At least, it stopped snowing. But the landscape was really lonely. There was nothing alive at all and the darkness and fog covered absolutely everything. The only thing that was missing in the picture was some spirits attacking our characters... Or the horseman of Sleepy Hollow looking out his... head.

-Ufff, hey Shinichi… Are you sure that this is the correct path to take? How do you know it? You can't see a fu...

And a detective from the west sank badly in the snow.

-Ahhhh! Get me out of here! I'm freezing!

-No… It's going to be hot – Commented Saguru with a playful smile.

Shinichi lent him a hand and helped him to get out, after all, he was at his side. Heiji started to take off the snow that was added to his cloth and then hit the little blond model on his arm.

-Kudo, Hattori is right. How can you know the path? There's not much visibility- Asked one of the people of the group.

-When we came here, a couple of years ago, we had been told that a storm with a considerable electric shock had passed through these forests, and caused serious damage to a sector of the same. In these moments, we are in that sector.- Lighting up with one of the flashlights, he focused toward multiple trees – Can you see them? They are burned. Even though it is winter and the snow cover the trees, it's easy to identify those who are healthy, of which are dry and dead by the rays they absorbed.

-Absorbed? This thing of the electricity confuses me. The first thing they tell you when someone electrocutes, is to hit them with something made with wood, because it works as an insulator- Wondered Takagi walking beside Sato.

- What happens is that rays fall on living wood, and not on dead wood. - Said Kudo.

-Ah? - The two policeman of the East arched their eyebrows in confusion.

-The living trees have millions of internal passages where the circulating … let's call it the blood of the tree, circulates. - Intervened Hattori - This blood, is composed of mineral salts and water. When the salt dissolves it creates ions. Ions are particles capable of conducting electrical current through a fluid. Our fluid here, is the water. That is why the trees end up becoming an excellent conductor of electricity and one of the most preferred by the rays.

-Ahhh – They were amazed by their explanation. –"These two should be professors of every chair at any university... Who on Earth knows something like that? They are talkative encyclopedic!"- They thought while sharing a look between them. They started to laugh at how silly that sounded like.

-Mmmm, Shinichi? I imagine that the area is not little, right? – Asked Kaito.

-Not at all. There are several kilometres in various sectors. It's not that all the forest got on fire or just a specific sector. They are trees at random.

-And how do you remember them? –Asked Saguru.

-I was a bit bored, so I started to count the healthy trees and the burned ones from where we were walking. And I made an approximate equation in my head with an imaginary map.

Drops of sweat were in all heads… including the people that looked at them through the cameras.

- ARE YOU KIDDING US?–

-Would I do it in this kind of situation?

- I can't believe it. Do you have to deduce and mathematic everything you see? – Said Kaito.

-If I wouldn't do that, let me remind you that a few little men that played to wear black and kill people, including us, would have shattered us in seconds!

-Diuuuuuuu- The magician said while showing him his tongue.

-Well, But not all the forest you saw at that time, presented those conditions, right? I am referring to dead trees among the living.- "I still cannot believe that we are guided by that. But we have no other way out." He thought a few of the military.

-No. We should be close to complete that stage of the journey.

-And then what? - Asked one of the policemen from the East.

-First of all we have to deduce that if they did not even got to the first control point that was near midday , it means that they were unable to complete the first stage. This stage consists of approximately 3 hours of walking between some rest. The breaks were every 1 hour, and had a duration of 30 minutes. If we assume that they started the tour at 8am, we need to divide the number of kilometres between the entrance to the forest and the first control point of the 12 hours.

-Aha. The plan was exactly that, Shinichi. I can tell you that the first stage of those four hours it was about 1,5 kilometres and one break. Then, the second part was about 1,2 kilometres and another break. And the last one before reaching the point in question, was 1,5 kilometres again approximately- Said Hattori.

-Excellent. Then- Pointing at a map- If we mapped out the road that they planned to do, it would be something like this- And with a pen he framework the map.

-But how do we know in what part of the path they disappeared? -Asked one of the team.

-Here comes the problem. And that is why I believe that both you and I, hope that certain nagging people who loves to disturb left something to guide us. Is this right? - Wondered Heiji to Shinichi. - Kudo looked seriously at him and nodded.

-Although it is more likely that your annoying person has left more traces that the annoying person on my course.- Exclaimed a serious boy with marine eyes.

-You never know what to expect from annoying people.

-Hey… What the hell are you talking about? – Asked the military group. The policeman and detectives that were closer to them, had an idea of what they were discussing about.

-Nothing. Just forget what we said.

-I still don't get it. How are we going to know where did they disappeared?

-Let's try to walk a few more meters, we are nearing the first break place. There, we'll be able to tell you if at least they got there- Answered Shinichi.

They continued walking in the depths of the forest. Chatting and exchanging ideas, paying attention to their surroundings just in case they saw something that called their attention. But they saw nothing out of the ordinary. Only snow, trees and more…. Snow.

Finally, they reached the place. It took over an hour to do so, given that walking was complex and the visibility was almost zero. They were losing time and they knew. But there was no other alternative but to be patient.

-Well, we are here -Said Saguru- And I see that... They really were here. – He finished with a confident smile.

-I totally agree- Noded Hattori.

-Ooof! Can you explain yourselves damn it?

The two detectives noted what appeared to be a refuge of wood, where not more than ten people could sheltered, and did not have all the walls. It had rather, three walls and a roof. Everything was done in dark trunks.

Shinichi approached and with the flashlight focused to one of the corners of the structure. "Garbage cans? "- They thought all with faces of not understanding the point. When he opened them, they immediately captured what they wanted to say… Rubbish! That was a synonymous that someone was in here.

-But how do we know that it belongs to the adolescents?

-Easy. First deduction: there are no authorized excursions in the forest. If you are on vacation and you want to come, you must ask for permission to do so. They designate one day in particular, where you're grouped with other people, and along with a guide or several, is carried out - said Saguru. - Given that the school had scheduled today and there were too many people, the only tour entitled to do so, was ours.

-On the other side, I don't think that an adult eats sugary candies, or paws with powder that makes noise in your mouth- Said a surprised Kaito at seeing the quantity of rubbish that were inside the garbage can.

-Final conclusion: Our little adolescents were here.- Finished Heiji.

.All right... –All looked puzzled.

-Is something wrong Shinichi? You are too quiet- Said Heiji.

-I am concerned about the cold. It's freezing, and it's been hours since they are outside. And I don't think they are safeguarded- He said with a hand on his chin.

-We must rush.

- The problem is that until we find the second rest, another two hours or more will pass. If we find that they didn't arrive at that point, we're going to have to go back… More time lost. And find out which side they took, this is equivalent to a total catastrophe. -His hand went to his head, which was covered by the cap. Things were getting bad.

-If they got here, it means they were following the road that was initially mapped. Let's continue and pay double attention to see if we can find something out of the ordinary. Unfortunately, we can't do anything more than that. –Said among the military group. –Split ourselves is not a good idea.

-Yeah, we know. Well, let's not waste more time. Let's go.

While they walked through the path, a little magician put himself in between his almost twin by appearance, and the the permanent grumpy, and asked:

-Mmm, little Kudo and little Hattori, why are you so alarmed about the cold? We're also included in the list of possible frozen people, you know? - Asked Kaito.

-The difference is that we have supplies, we're well clothed and we're moving. –Answered Heiji- And what are those nicknames?

-…-

-You don't get it, don't you? - Said Shinichi. -Asked the doctors. They will explain you better.

-Done- And he left a couple of meters behind them.

-Hello little doc. I have a question. Why is that the full neurotics heads are so concerned about the weather when we're in the middle too?

-What's your name? – Asked one of the doctors, who was arching one eyebrow for the way he referred to them.

-Kuroba Kaito.

-Ok Kuroba. I'll explain this in an easy way. Do you know why we have chills and shiverings?

-… - He frowned his forehead as saying… what does all this have to do?

-The chills and shivering are defence mechanisms that the body has to fight the cold. The muscles act instantly and make this operate when they recognize that the body is lacking temperature. As the muscles produce more heat in colder climates, they need greater power supply of food, a phenomenon that the nature regulates increasing the appetite.

However the problem begins when you are too long in the cold and without consuming any food or drinkable. The body is intelligent, and when you feel cold, the natural defence mechanism is turned on and begins to fulfil its mission of maintaining hot the vital organs. The body stops sending blood flow to the extremities, for example , arms and legs, to try to preserve the rest of the body, and what is more important than this, the heat in the vital organs such as the heart and the brain.

And things can be much worse. If the body is exposed to extreme cold for a long period of time, the individual can finish contracting severe frosts in the body especially in the fingers of the hands or feet, ears or nose; or directly can end in a serious hypothermia or dehydration. In more severe cases, may even reach the death if the body is unable to pump blood and oxygen around the body to its vital organs.

So, it is quite feasible that your friends are worried about that. And all of us also.

-Wow. We're in the oven.

-Not an oven precisely.

Our characters were still walking along the trail that had been deducted. They were already near the another rest. They had to climb a steep part and they could see it without problem. In the process, Kuroba noticed something strange.

-Hey!- And everyone turned around- What's that? - And he pointed to something that was half buried in a tree, almost completely covered in snow. All placed the object with their eyes.

-It looks like a...- Shinichi started.

-A cloth? – Finished Kaito. Everyone was looking at each other and a second later, they started to run to the object. A military took it in his hands and lifted it... A scarf? –And suddenly, a tiny bag fell to the floor, and Heiji and Shinichi's eyes too.

-What is this? –Asked Kaito by looking at the new object.

-It's a little bag with a... Charm... A good luck one- Said Shinichi.

-What? And how do you know that? - Asked Saguru.

-Because it's from Kazuha- Said a feared Heiji. Hakuba y Kuroba looks him with the realization.

-Who is Kazuha?- Asked the military.

-One of the girls from the group. Her father is one of the most well known inspectors in the west. Her surname is Toyama- Explained Shinichi.

-Ah yes, I have heard of him. But how do you know it's from her?

-Open it. There has to be a link of a ... Handcuff- And indeed, they found that in the depths of the little bag.

-At least we know that they disappeared in this place. You three- Pointing at some militaries- Go to the other shelter that's very near from here. Make sure that there isn't any rest of rubbish or something that demonstrate the contrary- And the Lieutenant in charge noted that there was something else inside the object. When he looked at it, he put it again where it was, turned around and gave it to Heiji with a complete smile. –I presume that you know the lady that owns this. So, give it back to her when we find them.

-… -Heiji lifted his hand to take it while he saw with confusion at his superior. –And how do you know that I know her?

-You don't have to be a detective to note some things, boy. Well, the others move and search something that can help us.- And he left, leaving the poor and perplex guy.

-Don't you know it? ... Wait...Does that mean that you haven't told her absolutely anything about you know what? - Asked Shinichi. – After everything that happened?

-Know what?...And...No, I haven't?

-You two are impossible- He said exhaling rapidly- I won't tell you now. But, when you give her back that... I will nag you to no end my friend.

-You can't talk too much Shinichi – Said Kaito, who was starting to have fun at hearing the topic in question.

- Definitely. You better calm yourself, because we can make your life a little more… entertaining… or at least for us hahaha!- Opined Hakuba.

-Ahem... changing the topic, let's search for something that... Help us to find them.

-All right. Hey Kaito, come with me.

-Coming Blondy.

-Stop calling me like that!

Shinichi was on Heiji's side to look at him, and said to him in a low voice, almost imperceptible:

-Turn it off for a moment.

-Eh? - But he immediately understood what he wanted. Both of them turned off the two tiny cameras they had.

-Calm down, we're going to find her- And he put a hand on his shoulder.

-I know, but...To her, leaving the amulet, means that there's something wrong. Really wrong.

-It seems so. Now we can be sure that they are not alone. But, she could have left it because she knew you were going to come for her. She really trusts you, you know that?

-...-

-That is why I'm surprised that you haven't told her anything. You should take advantage of every moment you have Heiji. I thought you were going directly to her when we finished with the syndicate.

-What? And since when do you say or think about this thing? - He started to feel a heat on his ears, which was moving to his cheeks, little by little.

-Since you lose the person you care most. Once you crossed that line... I can assure you that you regret every second you lost. - He finished with a smile, full of sadness and remorse.

-Hey...- He didn't know what to say. He was wrong about Ran but, how could he explain him?

-I'll tell you now, because when Toyama appears it will be impossible to show you. You haven't understood what the Lieutenant told you a pair of seconds ago, so... Look calmly what the amulet holds inside the bag, and you will understand what he meant. That amulet is very important for her, right? Well, there is something that accompanies the link, that shares the same sentiment… or deeper still. I leave you alone…I will inspect the area. Then, remember to turn on the camera again.

Having said that, Shinichi turned on his camera and went to investigate his surroundings, leaving a poor and extremely confused detective.

Heiji didn't get a thing about anything. So, he followed his friend's advise and open the bag... –"Something that accompanies the link, that shares the same sentiment… or deeper? What the hell does he mean by that?" – Decided to clean the doubts once for all, he opened the little bag, finding the piece of the handcuff's link and...A photo of him? ...And he remembered his friend's words...-"Deeper".- And his eyes open up at thinking the possibility that this meant...- Nah! I don't think it's that! Ha-ha... I'm sure that she left a photo just in case she forgets who was with her at that handcuffed moment. Nonsenses. It must be that- And he went running to his friends, turning on the camera in the process.

-So? Did you understand? – Asked the one of the East.

-I can't believe that she has placed a photograph of myself not to forget with whom she was caught at that moment. She's so silly.

-… - "Is he kidding me? HE'S THE BIGGEST MORON OF THE UNIVERSE"

-You were making such a deal of this. Dummies.

-You are the dummy in here. You are a complete sock!

-Why? What did I do now?

-Leave it there.

-As you say.

-Lieutenant! We have not found anything in the next whereabouts.

-So, this is where the incident occurred. Ok... Let's try seeking traces!

After 30 minutes, no one found anything at all. The hopes that had been created when they found the garment, were disintegrated as snowflakes that reach the water from a stream. They continued searching, and even dug in different parts to see if they saw something ... But nothing.

-Damn it! – Yelled one of the soldiers.

-There's nothing- Exclaimed Kaito.

-This is like walking in circles- Said Saguru- A passageway without exit, a tunnel without fund…a….

-We already understood. If you don't stop saying stupidities I'll hit you... Again.

-Hum- And Kuroba leaned on one of the trees with his hands on the head.

-Weird. They should have left something. There's something we're definitely not seeing. –Said Shinichi convinced.

-Ufff, I'm getting tired of this situation- The detective of the East exclaimed.

-And what are you going to do? Give up? I didn't know you were so weak tanned skin boy- And Hakuba took revenge for all those times the detective made fun of his colour hair. But he missed something... Very important... Heiji... Is Heiji.

-What did you say to me? Come here toothpick. –And he pounced on him, causing them to fall on a mantle of snow. But, because of the fall, they provoked that the snow from the branches fall on them also. Conclusion: They were like two snowmen.

-Hey you two, would you like to behave a Little?. We are all a little tense with all this and you are not helping with anything. Even I am behaving like a little prince… - A magician dared to say, by lifting his nose.

-The only thing that I was missing by listen today… Eh? - And Shinichi was getting closer to a tree that was a few meters from them. He crouched and pulled out one of his gloves.

-What did you find Kudo? - Said the Lieutenant.

-A knife? He said so low that nobody was able to listen to it. One of the soldiers approached him.

-What's going on?

-Marks with a knife. Can you see them? - And he pointed out with his fingers. – They were made, not so long ago- The military touched with his fingers after having removed his glove.

-You are right. More likely to be a kind of knife or something small. It is not a very large knife. You can notice by the depth of the cut.

-It seems like… - And with a hand he cleaned the trunk to remove all traces of snow in the same

-What's that? A tilde? – And when he turned his head and saw the expression of Shinichi, he became frightened. -Hey… Are you ok?

Kudo was… stunned. - "That mark… I saw it somewhere. But where?" - He tried to remember. "During the walk I did not see it. Where else? Could it be? I'm not sure. Maybe a cloth? No, definitely not. Think Think think! Where Did I saw this? - And suddenly, as if he had been thrown a bucket of water, he remembered.

* * *

Wuuuuff I think I will leave it here, if not, it will be very extensive. I'm such a good person, right (¬_¬);

I hope I improved my horror mistakes a bit.

See you readers!


	7. MEMORIES, CONFUSIONS AND A PLAN

Detective Conan is not mine!

"…"= thoughts.

… = silences.

Cri cri = It's the noise of the crickets. We use it when no one understands a thing about what you are talking about, or when you listen to something that has nothing to do with the conversation in the topic. I don't know if in the country you live use it or not... and yeah... we're like that haha.

* * *

_**Last chapter**_

Kudo was… stunned. - "That mark… I saw it somewhere. But where?" - He tried to remember. "During the walk I did not see it. Where else? Could it be? I'm not sure. Maybe a cloth? No, definitely not. Think Think think! Where Did I saw this? - And suddenly, as if he had been thrown a bucket of water, he remembered.

* * *

**MEMORIES, CONFUSIONS AND A PLAN.**

A very chilly winter in Japan. Similar to now, but definitely with many variants. One that happened almost five years ago.

You could see the exit gates of a college, as all the adolescents were running away from the cold toward their homes. Also, you would be able to observe two students in particular, whose ages were around 14 years old. They were walking together, as they did every day throughout their life. Unfortunately today, they are not as close as they used to.

-Come on Shinichiiiii!

-Ran, stop being so annoying. I don't want to go. I refuse solemnly.

-Why? It'll be fun!

-Can you explain where the fun is?

-We're going with all the course, that's the fun dummy!

-I see… So, with more reason... I'M STAYING!

-SHINICHI! You are the most antisocial person I have ever known.

-I'm not. I'm going to be bored. I prefer to read the police cases.

-Oh pleeeeeeaaaaaseeee- And Ran started to use her unique methods to try to convince him. Of course, our favourite detective wasn't going to fall so easily...Right?

-Nope- And he turned his face to not fall into the temptation of those eyes so deep that seemed to hypnotize him.

-Say yes- She continued insisting. And she came closer to his face, adding a pair of amplified eyes and a pair of tightened rosy lips, making her looked like the most innocent girl that has touched the Earth.

- ... - He could do nothing but shake his head. No words came out. And the closeness and attitude of his "friend" were causing the winter seem like a radiant summer, and his body shuddered at hearing her voice so sweet.  
-Come on. You're my best friend Shinichi. Pleeeease. For me, OK? Say yes.  
-Agghhh allright, allright. - "Just please separate yourself from me that you're bringing me tachycardia ... You really are beautiful ... Ok. I did not think that! Think of something else!"  
- Really? And Ran exclaimed a cry of joy and rushed to jump on his back for an effusive hug. This action made the poor Shinichi to create a palette of reddish colours on his face, relating more to a ripe tomato. Ran, after a few seconds, realized what she had unconsciously done, and separated turning around to his "friend" so he could not see the scale of rosy tones on her face.  
-Hmm, Do you promise? - And she turned to him timidly.  
-I promise.  
- Are you sure?  
-You know I always keep what I say.  
-It is true, she said nodding with satisfaction.  
-Let's go home. It's getting cold!  
- Can we go through the park? It's on our way anyway.  
- On our way? We have to divert like ... six blocks to get there. Can't you do that in spring or summer?  
-Oh stop acting like a spoiled kid. It's not so cold.  
-Sure ... And the chicken skin I can see on your legs is by chance.  
- I'm wearing a skirt! The wind hits you know ... Why are you looking at my legs? - Said squinting.  
-Eeehh. Park? Good idea. Let's go before the sun goes away and gets colder. –So, the fan of Sherlock started walking briskly, leaving behind his friend.  
- Hey! Wait for me!

After having reached him and walk among the breezes that made you bristle the hairs of the neck and arms, they reached the park. A nearly empty one. Sometimes the boy questioned the sanity of the girl. She must be crazy to want to go to a park in these temperatures!

Ran sat on a bench that was in the centre of the place. And his companion's eyes began to look suspicious.

-Hey, are you okay? – Shinichi asked in a low voice, like whispering to her.

-Of course. Why do you ask? - She answered immediately. An action that was not lost for the boy.

-There you have. You are so stubborn sometimes. - And he saw how Ran looked away and concentrated on a single point. She stayed a while like that, as if she was mesmerized and muted. He crouched squatting to be at her level.

-Let's see, you're clueless, you do not want to go quickly to your home with this cold and you want to take your time in peace in this park. I see the problem is in your home. Furthermore, you're acting ... weird. So, let me guess? ... Problems between your parents again? - That was it. Ran looked up to see him as if he was the strangest creature in the universe.

- How ... how ...?

- How do I know? Easy. I know you dummy! Also, I'm a mystery maniac as your little friend Suzuki says- After hearing that, Ran began to laugh because of the sarcastic comment of his friend.

-Something like that. I still wonder why can't they see each other.

-I know it's all a heavy load for you. But I also know that you are a very strong woman Ran, and besides, hey! You have me, right? - And he winked his left eye at her.

-It's true. - She gave him a smile of thanks to Shinichi, who understood her perfectly, and she got up. - Changing the subject. Did you see what happened to those climbers? -The girl asked as she stood up and wiped her skirt.

-No comments. I can not believe that having that experience, they got lost like that. That is something that goes very far from my knowledge.

- What would you have done? – She asked him while they set out for home again.

-Mmm. Probably had lit a fire so they could see me faster. In the case of not being possible to do so, or if for some reason there is a danger that nobody can see, it is very likely to have left something for you to know where I am, in disguised form.

- Anything? Like what? Any clothing or a backpack?

-That, or ... a kind of personal mark.

- Mark? Can't you just throw stones?

- Who would notice or give importance to stones?

-You're right.

-As always – He said with a cocky smile. An act which was answered by a punch in the arm by Ran.

-Do not let that reason to blow your head mister "I'm the best".

-Hahaha. Hmm, for example, in a mountainous area, all you find is that, mountain. That is rock. Then you should use something that leaves a mark on the stone. With any sharp object you can do it. Or leave the climbing hooks. Depending on what you have in the inventory at the time.

-You cannot possibly do that. It's like you told me to get lost in a forest and leave marks on all the trees. Or you're a yellow ant and miss between a lot of straw farm.

-It must be something remarkable, and something that seems common in the environment. But at the same time it has to be imperceptible, in case of danger.

-How do you gather all that together genius? - Shinichi was next to a tree and then look at it for a moment, and thinking he explained...

-For example-and he pulled a pen from his backpack-If this were a knife or something sharp, I would make a move like this one - and he drew a kind of**: -o-**

-Wood is a very sensitive material, so it's easy to draw on it, even if you are walking. See? -And he showed her how easy was to do it, by hiding the pen in his fist, and doing it at the level of his hip.

- But go to find that out! - And gave him a look that easily said, "you're crazy."

-That's what you think. But a rescue team is always looking around. Or at least, almost everything. And if the marks are constants, is something that will be considered.

-Could be. And how often do you have to make them to be suspicious? I mean, how many meters of rock or how many trees must pass to make the mark?

-Ehh. Good question. I guess every 15 meters of stone, or every ... I don't know, 5 or 10 trees.

- And if you're not going straight? If you elusive something? Or change your way?

-I suppose you would do them before then, or when you change your path. You make a lot of questions.

-Learned from the best.

Mmm, your father is a bad influence, I already told you.

- SHINICHI! You're the maniac!

-Hahaha ... - "At least she recovered her spirits," he thought.

* * *

- SHINICHI! Damn you, what's wrong with you idiot?. We have called you for five minutes! - Heiji had finally lost patience and began to shake him.

- Are you okay kudo? - Asked the lieutenant and the whole group.

- ... - "Could it be possible? What does this mean? Is she...trying to reach me in a way? Did she think that I would come? ...Is she trusting me? - "The poor detective didn't understand anything. He could not even respond, he was confused. Memories and mixed feelings went through his head at the time. Until he stood up immediately and went to look at all sides.

- Shinichi? – Kaito Said. - Hey, we're concerned ...

-Trees ... - Said the man from the East.

- What? What about them? - They all looked at each other. Or this guy had lost his mind or we're all crazy!

-Look at the 10 or 15 trees around from where we are, and if at the height of your hip there's a mark like this one - and he pointed at the marked tree. Everyone froze, they did not understand anything. - And if you do it NOW, it would be better!- He concluded while running to different trees.

All of them were perplexed... And on their heads there were only three letters... WTF? But the 5 people closest to him who made up the group, let's say Hattori, Hakuba, Kaito and the police jurisdiction of the East, had also begun to run and check what he had requested. 10 seconds later, 20 people were looking around the trees.

Three minutes had passed, and no one found anything. "Am I wrong? Did I imagine all this? It is very possible. It really would be ridiculous to think in these moments that Ran was going to leave a message that she knew that the only one who could read it would be me. That would suggest that she knew that I was going to come and in a way, it meant that she trusts in me too. I raise my hopes a bit more than necessary " – A melancholic Shinichi sighed and closed his eyes. -" Dumb, go back to reality. Ran left, you should know already".

-KUDO! THE MARK IS HERE – Takagi shouted.

-And ALSO HERE- A cop exclaimed.

-And here- Kaito said.

Now, our detective was paralysed ... -"No ... it can't be true" he thought.

-All right, nuclear neurons, what if you explain what this means. I'm sick and tired that you understand everything so soon and we don't. Or at least that's what happen to me. - Said the lieutenant. But looking at all the tactical team members and doctors realized that none had any notion about what was going on. - Hattori, what does this mean?

-Umm, I have no idea.

- What?

-That I have not the faintest idea what it is or what is happening.

-It seems that the only person here who understands what happens is Kudo- Hakuba Exclaimed.

-Shinichi, why don't you update us?- Kaito Suggested.

-Emm ... conclusion, the marks are our way. We must follow them and ... in theory we will find the students.

Cri cri ...

3 ... 2 ... 1 ... eh?

Sighing wearily- .Do you Feel like sharing your knowledge to the world before I choke you... Friend - Heiji said with an unfriendly voice.

-For you to understand and because I do not want to talk too much ... The complaining person of my course left a complaining mark on the trees, about every 5 or 10 meters away from the last one made, to guide us where they are going. If you want to know how I know, easy. Some time ago, I do not know if you remember that there was an incident with some climbers that I still do not understand and never will, that got lost and I don't know how many days they were going around in circles? Well, a whole conversation went from there on what would I do if I was lost or was in danger. And I told this person to leave these marks because they are the simplest to make and hide in the hole. Got it now?

-Uh-huh -All nodded his head.

-So ... let's follow the marks boys. - The lieutenant was somehow disoriented. In all the missions of all kinds that he was present ... never touched one in which three detectives ... psychotic by the way and ... people that know them, leave many tracks in the middle. - "This is absurd. People who know these two, must be just as crazy as they are".

They continued walking down the path. The soldiers could not be guided by what the boy had said. It was inconsistent, but there were no alternatives, and the other members looked confident in what they had said. Bah, fewer doctors. They were not tactical! They are human assistants. They run where the danger is to lend a hand! But they had confidence that the detectives were going to find the kids.

-Soon, we will see how the wolf goes running behind the red caped girl. This forest is horrendous! – Kaito Exclaimed.

-Haha ... you're a clown Kuroba, with all the letters. – Hakuba Said.

-I have to encourage the spirits of all of us... for seriousness is our friend here -He pointed to Shinichi-Since we met today, I have not seen a grimace of a smile. You are very... serious.

-I won't deny it -Hattori said. - Why? What were you doing these 4 months? You have... changed- That was a comment that made our Sherlock to turn his head to his side and lift an eyebrow.

- Changed? I'm always the same. I'm still the same old thing.

-Yeeeeaahhhh suuure-Said the three at the same time- This caused the police from both jurisdictions to laugh out very loud.

- What did I do? Nothing. I tried to hold my head in different activities. Nothing more.

-'I tried'. That word should be emphasised. – Kaito Said.

-You are very perceptive Kaito- Hakuba said.

-That's my work outfit boy.

-Now you two, you look like a merry couple- Heiji commented. Who ... was laid in the snow with two people over him.

-You are the ones that never change -And Shinichi went looking for clues.

Once our teenagers settled down, and continue walking for at least 1 hour and a half, the Lieutenant silenced everyone immediately, making a gesture with his hand. Everyone gathered and crowded to listen.

-All right. Kudo, I think you were right. Let's be silent because they are not that far from us.

- What makes you think that? - Takagi asked.

-Footprints ... - And he pointed out a path with his hand. Everything was trodden by tens of feet. Everyone's eyes widened at this, and all thought the same

... "We are near the end."

-Let's do this. We will follow the footprints, but I want three of you on the left side, and three of you on the right one -he indicated by pointing the soldiers. - In case you have to act, or may see something we do not.

-On the other hand. My question is basic. We all know we have to find them. The topic we never discussed is... Where do we go, or what do we do with them? Keep in mind that many are exhausted, probably frozen, and I'm sure they will not last much longer on this condition.

-Let's consider the map for a moment- Added Hakuba- Ok. We are currently ... in here, more or less as the compass and the GPS indicated, and return walking on the same path we made, makes no sense at all, since we have been walking for hours, and it's four ... In the morning ... 4 am! What madness!. I should be curled up in my bed by now! ... well, umm would be illogical and they would hunt us because of the fatigue and because they obviously know the way.

- How about this area in here? - Scored Kaito. - Is it mountainous?

- What would you do in such an area? Kill them? - The lieutenant reproached him.

-Caves- said simultaneously the golden combination . The two exchanged quick glances.

-It's not a bad idea - Heiji said.

-Not really- said Shinichi. - And if we calculate the distance, it would be like ... 10 or 20 minutes?

-The problem is that everyone will think of that. Even the kidnappers, if they exist. -A soldier said.

-Yes but it would be great if we can cover the cave. It will remain as a solid wall. I am an expert on that-Kaito exclaimed with a mischievous smile.

- That is good. 10 or 15 minutes ... Let's do something. I propose the following. While you locate the exact whereabouts of the students, I say that him- pointing to Kaito- and I, go to that place and see what possibilities we have. Getting lost, you know it's kind of impossible so we'll be fine. And then we'll see where to put them and what to do. We will make an assessment, if we know we can do something, we do it and we left all set. On the other hand, that would give you time to find them, see how everyone is and plan a tactic or strategy to get them out. And we would be here ... Within One hour and a quarter? It will be about 5.30 am – Shinichi finished.

-I don't like the idea of you leaving alone, but I was with you on the whole issue with the organization, and I know you can manage well. The problem is that we have the day against us- said the Lieutenant.

-That is true. Suppose that we rescued them about 7 am when nearly 24 hours passed since they left. These guys are going to be dead, in the sense of fitness, do not misunderstand me please. And it's morning. Until we take care of them and leave them rest, it gets dark. We should take ... An entire day of rest? We are going to be strafed to the last bullet- Heiji said.

-Travelling at night with almost 40 students is impossible. We'll have to do it during the day and evening. And we have to deviate, we must remember that. Just as we are now, we cannot do anything. We need information. You have to see how many are they, and what possibilities we have of shelter. Once knowing what we face, we can put together a strategic plan. If not, we are working on pure conjectures, and I'm not willing to do it when so many lives are at risk. What do you think? - The detective from the east asked.

-That's fine. - Said the lieutenant. - Let's do that. An hour and a quarter, all here. Not a minute more, no less. Now move. You, good luck. The rest, follow these tracks and the division into three rows as planned. Come on!

- Yes sir!

And so the two groups divided as they had thought.

* * *

_**Kaito- Kudo**_

The two figures of our characters, could be clearly seen moving between the desert dressed in white. They were running at the same time to try to get as quickly as possible, so they can save time.

After twelve minutes, they arrived to the area. And they began to walk seeing its conformation.

-Ok ... here ... we are ... –A breathless Kuroba said.

-Yep. We must hurry to see on what conditions they are. I hope we can stay here. It's not so bad.

-Hey ... How come you are ... well ... in that shape!? I'm dying from running!

-There's something called exercise. You jog every morning and you acquire a bit of figure. Not a bad idea to start doing it. I stopped pursuing you and you lose your shape Kaito? – He said very entertained.

-Beware of your words or you will be hanged from a tree.

-Well, let's cut the nonsense. Let's see this one... Mmm this cave is small.

-Can we divide into two groups? - The magician asked. - In case we don't find a deep one.

-That's not one of the best ideas, but in case we don't have other choice, we will have to take it into account.

-Aha.

-Look at this one.

And so they began to see different caves that they find on their way. No one was the one yet. Or they were very small, or had too many stalactites on the ceiling, which would be an imminent danger. Until they came to one that was a little farther away. They hardly saw it because it was relatively well hidden.

The two stayed at the entrance, which wasn't really big. But they decided to enter anyway. Obviously it was very dark, so they had to turn on the flashlights to see. When they did it, Kaito whistled instantaneously, indicating that the cave wasn't what it appeared to be. It was quite large and high.

Not bad- Kaito said.

-No. And it hasn't got stalactites. If we need to light a little fire, it won't be the death for anybody.

-Can you light a fire in a cave? Won't we die from the smoke?

-Not if we can create a wall of snow with an input or an output of air. We could plug the hole with branches ... or make a square on the wall. Do you understand?

-Oh yeah. It's perfect my little genius. Do you want to gain time? You prepare the inside, I'll take care of "disguising" the exterior- A very happy and a smiling magician said. This attitude from him made Shinichi, sweat some droplets off his head. But he knew that no one could match the skills of Kaito to hide.

-Ok. I leave you the way open. I'm coming in. -He said while walking inside.

-Okey Dokey! - And he began to climb the rocks at the entrance, evaluating his "future construction."

* * *

_**General group. 1.5 km away from the meeting point.**_

Our people kept walking by where the tracks were. They had run a mile since they parted with the other two, and still no sign of life of students. Only trees, snow and more footsteps. Until they heard something further:

-Shut up FOR ONCE IDIOTS! - Someone shouted. And this caused all heads to look at each other. They were very close now!

-Shhh, not the slightest noise, said the lieutenant. - Let's go more slowly and carefully - and with two fingers and moving the hand forward, gave the order for the parallel teams to perform the same action as them.

They moved gradually closer, until they began to spot small fires. They Still could not see clearly what was happening, so slowly and deliberately were coming closer and more and more closely, and a few steps further... until they began to distinguish shapes. And when they got nearer enough they could see the picture presented to them in its full dimension.

* * *

_**Entrance group. Satoshi´s entrance to the forest.**_

-Come on! Reach out damn it, we we want to see- A desperate Kogoro shouted. The nerves were killing him.

-Calm down everyone- The General Kamura Commanded -Let's be patient. Our people must be careful. If they are discovered, everything will be lost.

All parents were sitting on the floor next to each other. You could see some who were hugging each other and their other children, giving mutual support and strength to bear the whole situation. The Mothers of Toyama and Hattori were for example, between these conditions. All were nervous and you could even say, eager to know the status of their children, although they weren't little, parents will always see them as such.

And suddenly you could begin to hear shouts of joy on one hand, knowing that their children were relatively well. But on the other hand, seeing the conditions under which they were, caused some bitterness, fear and despair in each person that was viewing the screens.

* * *

_**General group . 2 km away from the meeting point.**_

-They do not seem hurt- Hattori whispered with relief. - Fortunately- He tried to find Kazuha, but they were too far away to make out faces in particular, especially with the amount of clothing they had over and the little light that they had .

might not be injured, but they are about to freeze. We have to get them out of there fast- Hakuba clarified.

-What about these guys? Our suspicions are clear now. They were not alone- Sato said watching the scene.

-We have a total of 15 people or so, right? Or do I count wrong? - Said a cop.

-No. They're 15. We have 3 on each side, and another 3 that are peripherally guarding -The lieutenant said .

-What chances of attack do we have? - Said the officers from the East. - I think we should attack the peripheral course first.

-Yes I agree with that. We'll have to get rid of them to act first. We do not know if this is a separate group, or is all there. Therefore, if any runs away can transmit a signal to another group and we cannot bear that risk. I hope there are not more people than the ones we can see.

-It doesn't seem to be like that. At least, if they exist, they don't appear to be very close to this group. - Heiji believed .

-Ok. Let's watch a little more before coming to conclusions- The soldier of higher rank said.

-Let's see ... the three peripherals make the same journey. And disappear each other from their sight for only 5 minutes approximately. We will need to be fast- Takagi said while taking the time with his watch.

-The other twelve ones, seemed fixed. Although they lighted a fire, visibility is not clear .It will be a good thing if we attack at approximately 7am. It's going to be at night. And the best is that there is no moon, so see us will be going to be more difficult. - Sato Added.

-Yes, but let's not forget that we have 40 guys ... and tired by the way. And most likely tied. They are very quiet. - Heiji exclaimed.

-All right. We took 45 minutes for this. Come all to the meeting point with Kudo. We will set the plan to perform in there. - And the lieutenant ended by saying- Carefully and quietly.

* * *

_**Kaito- Kudo**_

-Alright Shinichi, I finished ... Whoa. You have prepared the fire. Already?

-Yes. I want them to be ready to burn quickly. The good thing is that there isn't much ice on the roof of this place, so it won't turn off. On the other hand I made it in the middle, so they sit in a round and keep the heat between them and the fire. We would stay closer to the entrance obviously. Are you done outside?

-Oh yeah. Come and check out what I did. Let's hear your opinion.

-All right.

When he got out, the detective was impressed. So it seemed a good idea to call Kaito when he heard the whole thing. It is the only one able to build these things and mask them to pass unnoticed. As any great magician would do.

What he had done, was to build a virtual wall of snow. But he added more rocks to solidify it, and even branches, burying them in the snow itself. At a first look, it appeared that the cave did not exist, and was a rock wall just over the mountain. Perfect. Also, he added the vents that Shinichi had proposed to leave the smoke from the fires. He put them at the sides in small holes, which were covered with tree branches. Allowing the smoke out without being seen, and the cold to not enter the cave.

-Obviously I didn't do the middle part. I put those rocks to move, and we will have to quickly fill them with snow. If you do not leave a hole in the entrance, we will have a way to enter haha.

-Kaito you really impressed me. Will you study architecture when you finish school?

-Thanks! I'm flattered my colleague with your comments- He said with an aristocrat air that made him look really funny. But ... it didn't make our detective to laugh. -Hey. Enough with your thoughtfulness and seriousness!

-Huh? Ah. No ... I'm ... concerned nothing more. I want to get there to see what is happening and see if they found them. Speaking of which, it is time to leave for the meeting point.

-You are right- Kuroba said by checking his watch.

- ... - "I don't know why I have a nagging feeling, like a chill that starts with the neck and low back slowly throughout ... always happens when ... when ... I know that Ran is in danger or something happens. Like the time she fell and broke her knee and could not walk, or hid in the room below the stage of the theatre when no one could find her...or the same case on the boat... or when they wanted to drown her in that case, or kill her when she lost her memory ... DAMN IT! I'LL GO CRAZY! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

* * *

_**Meeting point.**_

And the two guys who went to the mountainous area arrived. They were waiting for the rest of the team, which had not yet arrived. And they were impatient to hear the news. And most importantly, if they had been located.

-Ah, Shinichi. I haven't told you before,but it is important. While climbing the mountain a bit to evaluate it from a little more height, I could see on the horizon that a storm is coming again. You can not see it because of the height of the trees, but you can feel the change in the air. I guess you noticed too.

-Yes I noticed. I thought so too. Typically in these months, climate and season. If we do as we thought, we may get well. Or at least I hope so.

-Mmm ... here they come!

- So? Did you find them? Are they okay? - Shinichi serious and calmly asked. He wanted to continue to think as rationally as possible and not let his emotions take his head right now. If they wanted them alive, they must have their heads as cool as possible or they could commit any folly.

-Yes, we have found them. They all seem fine. We could not see them close because there are 15 people that are guarding them. - The lieutenant said, make a sort of round and sit as close as possible.-All did what he asked and within seconds he got his wish.-Well, with no paper and the necessary elements to work, we'll use the resources at our disposal. - And he grabbed a branch that was lying and began to draw a square in the snow. - We would go from here- and he drew an arrow- We have students crowded and most likely tied on the left side -and he drew a circle with an "S" with the number indicating the number of adolescents above. - We have probably 3 armed persons on each side and around our kids. - And he made 3 persons on each side. - And again, 3 people who are constantly looking around. Takagi took their time, and takes approximately 5 minutes to look over each other and with those in the middle. And make this circuit- and he sketched an oblique line, showing the path they travelled. - Now, we thought it would be logical first, to disappear the 3 ones in the surrounding. But we would have only 5 minutes to take care of all the rest. And we do not know if more people are near or on another part of the forest. From what little we saw, at least in the vicinity there is none.

-Stop in there. Afterthought- Kaito said. Then he looked at Shinichi and pointed his thumb to him,as he was by his side -You and I are good actors, we can impersonate any person in a couple of seconds. Why not take the place of the 3 guards and took a little more information, proximity and attention to detail? We can approach surely where the group is.

-Kaito, they will discover you from your voices- Hakuba said.

-Not to me at least - He made a sound in his throat and said - Kaito, they will discover you from your voices- He perfectly imitated the voice of Saguru. And returning to his original voice, he asked to Shinichi-Do you have the voice transformer with you?

-If I'm right I have it in my backpack.

-Voice Transformer? Wow, I want one of those -One of the soldiers said.- Ahem.

-It could work. But we would put you in danger. Not a risk I´ll take.

-Do not give me the lecture of the risks right now- Hattori said. - You Know that we have been near a million times to have our heads blown up and you were present when we all almost flew together because of the bombs, so do not come with the risks that we are all here by choice. And we have no time to waste unfortunately. If you have another alternative or solution that you propose, I'm all ears.

The Lieutenant after thinking a minute, realized he lost. They had no time dammit! So he had to agree with the plan.

-All right. What about the third person?

-One of us can do that. One doctor said. - There are 12 people more and we do not know much about fighting or weapons. We won't do anything in that field and we'll only get in the way. At most, we can sleep him in some way and one appears to be the guard while the other "gets rid of the sleeping man." - And he looked at the female doctor who nodded in agreement.- I am a man, so I'll take care of the guard. She can assist me if need help.

-All right. On the other hand, let's do this. I'll need nine soldiers, we'll make groups of 3 and take the sector from behind, the one on the right and the left one. He said while pointing to the picture. - On the other hand, I, along with a police officer of each jurisdiction, will take control of the entrance side. The other two remaining police officers along with Hattori and Hakuba, go to the aid of the boys. Kudo and Kuroba will begin some form of distraction to call the attention of the rest and let us all get closer to our goals. Both of you along with the doctors, as soon as you're free, go with the kids too. And you two - The Lieutenant directed his look to the detectives- You are the ones who they know, so they will feel more relieved to see you. I think. Or at least they will have the confidence to go with you to the caves. Got it all?

-Yes!

-Excellent. It's ... 6:19. We'll proceed at 7:00 am. We'll walk back over there.

-Ah, Lieutenant. We have a natural complication.

-What you have to go to the bathroom kudo?

-No.- He said squinting- I mean, Kaito saw when he climbed the mountain, that a storm is coming this way. On this season it's not surprising that large amounts of water fall. So it will be better if we do everything as quickly as possible, because you have to walk about 2 km and a little more to reach the caves. Although the road is not as dense as the principle for the amount of snow, is a journey. So it would take between 30 and 40 minutes to arrive.

-Damn it. What a day full of shit! But is that something else must happen today?

-It could be worse- Hakuba said.

-All right. Let's get to the point of rescue. Not the slightest noise. The rest of the soldiers have only 20 minutes to position where they must attack since we parted. Kudo, Kuroba and ... What is your name? - He asked the Doctor.

-Eh ... I'm Nobunari. And she is Miki.

-So you two and Nobunari, will pace the beginning of everything. Remember it has to be all synchronized and as fast as possible.

-All right!

-Perfect! Then let's go and rescue our little chicks from the enemy nest!

And everyone was surprised at such comment, and some threw a laugh.

On the other hand, Shinichi stared at Heiji, silently asking if he knew anything about the girls. Heiji's pupils got bigger in understanding when he realized the immediately silent question, and shook his head in negative and shrugged his shoulders, letting him know that he knew nothing at all about their states. He nodded and started walking with the group, ready to start the rescue plan.

* * *

To the patient readers: thanks for all the comments you are leaving me! I really appreciate it, you know... it's kind of cute to read what you think about this little story. I hope you like this chapter! Little kisses to all! (at least, we say goodbye like that in here ^_^ )


	8. THE MEETING AND THE REUNION

Detective Conan is not mine!

"…"= thoughts.

… = silences.

* * *

_**Capítulo anterior**_

-Perfect! Then let's go and rescue our little chicks from the enemy nest!

And everyone was surprised at such comment, and some threw a laugh.

On the other hand, Shinichi stared at Heiji, silently asking if he knew anything about the girls. Heiji's pupils got bigger in understanding when he realized the immediately silent question, and shook his head in negative and shrugged his shoulders, letting him know that he knew nothing at all about their status. He nodded and started walking with the group, ready to start the rescue plan.

* * *

**THE MEETING AND THE REUNION**

_**6:40 in the morning. Entrance to the forest Sotoshi.**_

A group of mothers, offered to get coffee every certain time and some provisions, to contribute with something for all the work that was being done to find the teens. Although no one had much appetite for the situation they were living at the moment, the medical emergency team of the place, recommended and even somewhat forced, all the people that were at the entrance of the forest to become aware of their status, and eat food and drink at least some water.

Heiji's and Kazuha's parents were always together for knowing each other for years. After a couple of hours, Kisaki and Kogoro were invited to join them as their children knew each other well. However, the last ones separated for a minute from the group, wanting to have a personal talk.

-There's something strange – Eri said.

-What do you mean? – His husband asked.

-Shinichi's parents… Why didn't they come? That's the strange thing. I wouldn't leave alone my son after what happened.

-You know how they are. He is being alone since he was 13 years old. Why do you think they will come this time?

-Because this situation is very different. I speak from time to time with Yukiko and told me that she had suspected that there was a special reason why ... he never wanted to leave Japan. Do you know it?

-I can imagine.

-I don't think so.

-Ran?

-… And you're not blowing up? I thought a volcano was going to be a bean compared to you!

-Hey, hey I'm not like that, woman.

-Who do you think you're talking to…? Darling -A tone that caused the detective to swallow saliva and sweat a little.

- Uff. I never told you this. But before Kudo disappeared… again…, Inspector Megure called me urgently to go to the Police department. There I found out almost, almost everything that happened.

-Explain yourself.

-The brat, approximately 2 years ago as we know, disappeared from the Earth. Rarely, I could rarely see him at a meeting, and if you saw him, it was only for a couple of hours with good luck. The thing is he didn't disappear because he wanted to. He did it because he got involved with the mafia.

-What are you saying Kogoro?

-Just what you heard. Do you remember little Conan...? Well, it was him all along.

-WWWHHHAAAT?

-Shhh, keep your voice down. You'll make everyone to hear us.

-Why on Earth didn't you tell me that a bit sooner? It's illogical.

-I thought the same thing. The first time I read the reports, I couldn't believe it. I had to do it al least three times to make sure and talk with all the staff that was involved. But when I began to put all the pieces together, everything fell perfectly.

I also went to talk to the mad scientist who lives next to him, and I learned that his parents had offered several opportunities to go with them to America to seek help and get them. But he refused. He kept telling them that there was a major reason for not ever want to leave the country ... And yes, it's who you think it is.

-No, no , no… I can't believe it. How did this happen? Wait. You're telling me that a seventeen old boy turned into one of seven? Do you know how crazy that sounds?

-He was drugged for that to happen. This organization, it's not a common one. Everything bad you can think about right now and in ten years, this association had it Eri. Honestly, I'm surprised he is still standing. But I think that the worst punch he received was…

-Ran sending him to the hell and beyond?

-How do you know that?

-Feminine Intuition. I find myself a bit familiar with the situation. - And gave him an accusing look.

-Ahem ... And returning to the issue of parents ... -And suddenly a phone rang. Eri was the one who instantly answered, and a poor man watched how his wife's attention was distorted to the other side.

-Ah Yukiko! How are you? Wait a second. I put you on speaker so the bush-league detective listens well.

-Hey! I'm not bush-league!

-Yeah Yuki, we can hear you!

-Hello Kogoro, Eri It's been a long time since we talked!

-Long time? But… woman. Don't you know what's going on in here? How can you be so damn calm!?- Mouri reproached her.

-Who said I was calm? Actually I called you to see if you have news of Shin-chan and Ran-chan or everything that is happening. He's not answering the phone. Is he Ok? We cannot fly because of the bad weather in Japan. Flights were cancelled for a couple of days until the weather subsides. Yusaku is radiating lava more or less.

-Oh! Do not worry. Your child is fine for now. About Ran we'll know in a minute, said his old friend.

-For now? ... Am I missing something? Don't scare me.

-No, no ... They are going to begin the rescue plan right now. He is accompanied by other nineteen people, including Hatori. - Kogoro said.

-What? Are you telling me that he went to rescue them, knowing that your daughter is in there? - Yusaku asked who was suddenly interested in the conversation.

-Yes – They answered with a deep sigh.

-And we can see everything they are doing. For now, he is safe. But ... We have some fear or curiosity, to know what will happen between these two. They are so fools –Eri ended.

-We think the same thing. We tried to reason with him but he never told us what had happened, although, it's easy to deduce. It was something we began to worry about- Kudo confessed.

-Same here- Said Eri- I hope they can fix things.

-I hope so… Who will make me grandma? I want little Shinran! – Said a very happy actress

-YUKIKO! - They shouted in unison.

- I cannot help it! Well, if something happens, please, will you keep us informed?

-Yes, don't worry. He survived worst things- Kogoro alleged.

-I think there is a battle that he could not win- Yusaku said.

-A battle lost does not mean you've lost the war, - Eri told them.

-Ha, that was a good one. I congratulate you- Kudo said.

-Well, see you guys. We keep in touch if something happens.

-Okay! And thanks for everything. See you- Yukiko finally said.

-Bye bye!

-Well, at least we solved the mystery about why they were not present, -The man said, while the woman nodded at his comment.

-Hey Mouri, Kisaki! They got to the rescue point again. Come here to see the operation- Yelled Heizo.

And they went running to their seats with the rest of the people present, looking forward to being able to see the status of their daughter.

* * *

_**6:57 a.m. ... 2.5 miles away from the caves.**_

-Alright, everyone in your position- The Lieutenant indicated.

The soldiers divided themselves, five for the right side and four on the left side. After fifteen minutes of bending, walking or even crawling through the snow, they arrived to their corresponding sides. And after about ten minutes later, the three that corresponded to the bottom reached their places.

Everyone tried to blend in with what they found: trees, shadows, snow ... Whatever. And no one moved a muscle, even those who were on the left side and could see perfectly the poor boys and girls.

On the other side, Kaito, Kudo, Nobunari and Miki were prepared to act. Shinichi being the fastest was going to attack the one that was farther on the right. The doctors were in charge of the one in the middle, and Kaito was going to take care of the one on the left, so he could be closer to the group and lend a hand.

-Good luck my friends- Hakuba said.

-Good luck? Oh come on, that's for average people- Shinichi reproached him.

-I absolutely agree with you. You have to say… successes! - Heiji corrected him.

-Please, leave that crap for later, when we finish with this. – The blonde said.

-Well people ... Let's rescue our little chicks, just as the Lieutenant said- Kuroba exclaimed.

When the soldiers gave the signal, through gestures, that they were all positioned, all of them started moving. The doctors have not had the physical training or tactical, it took them a little longer, but they managed to go as far as they needed it. Luckily, they had the middle point, so did not have to move much.

Kaito was getting to his appropriate place and at the same time he was evaluating the movements of his "victim." And the lieutenant whispered –"It's terrible how this guy moves. He looks like a quietly snake in the middle of a desert, white in this case. And I thought he was a poor little boy-

-You'll be surprised at the things you can see in here –Heiji said to the lieutenant. - This guy helped us in many handshakes when we were dismantling the organization. We move comfortable with us because we know the time and the type of movement that makes the other. That's why Shinichi called him. He knew we were going to need his help.

-That's true. That guy has always a trick under his sleeve- Saguru added.

-And Kudo? Where is…? Eh…? - Sato said when she saw him.

-He is already on his position? What an animal! But, he was the one that was farthest- A very surprised Takagi exclaimed.

And you could see him how between the trees, he was waiting for the moment. As he was dressed in black, his figure got lost through the darkness of the night and the shadows of vegetation.

Once all in place, the eyes of everyone in the first attack went to the centre, where the lieutenant was going to give the signal.

The Lieutenant looked at the three people who continually watch their surroundings; they were approaching, so he raised both hands to his side. -"A little more ... A little more ... Come on ..."- And when these turned around, it was then that his hands went down abruptly and the plan began.

As they had decided they would not use weapons unless it is really necessary, Miki and Nobunari thought of an injection of painkiller, combined with a blow from a stone found there. That would make him sleep for a while and probably would cause the worst headache of his life. Both of them started to count at the same time in silence ... -"5, 4, 3, 2 ... 1, NOW!"

Nobunari was all over him covering his mouth while Miki hit him with the stone on the head, knocking him out instantly. The doctor rushed to the assistance of his partner to undress him and put on his clothes. They only had four more minutes to prepare. Having finished, he took a very deep breath and hoped everyone was back in their position.

Meanwhile, the female doctor was taking, with the help of the Western detective who was with the lieutenant, the sleeping man to hide and tie him somewhere.

On the left side, Kaito was hung from a tree and threw some little gas to the one he had to "clone". Of course, he fell asleep in seconds as a baby, and he got dressed as quickly as he could. Moreover ...He took less time than the doctors, an issue that amused him. What did not cause much laughter to him was what he found in the pockets of the unconscious guy. He found from knives to a gun ... "These guys are not anything. I think we will have problems. "

And finally, when Shinichi saw that his man turned around, he did not hesitate one second to direct a strained and open hand on the back of his neck, causing him to fall on the snow, like a bag of potatoes.

- "Well at least receiving some blows of karate for years served for something ... Damn, I miss that," He thought as he finished dressing and putting on his voice transformer, under his chin. "Well, it's not the time to think about that. Ok, here we go. You can do it Shinichi, although… she's there ".

All three have completed the initial preparations. They had to run to appear in front of the other twelve at the time that was estimated. They breathed deeply as they could and let the air out slowly.

The male police of each jurisdiction with the lieutenant, moved forward to where they should be. They were responsible for the front wall of men they had to take care.

Meanwhile, Hattori, Hakuba and the remaining officers, made their way towards the students, so they could release them once the show begins.

The lieutenant raised his hands again on his sides, but this time, showing his fingers. Everyone was waiting the countdown of the last 5 seconds to finish. The moment was coming, when the first attack after creating a distraction ... "distraction" ...-OH NO! WE DIDN'T SET WHAT KIND OF DISTRACTION WE WERE GOING TO USE! – The Lieutenant whispered to his colleagues.

-Don't worry. They will know what to say to confuse them and make a scandal-Takagi said- They are like tornados. When they want to get into trouble like this, they know how doing it in big.

-I hope so. – The Lieutenant said. And at that time, he put down the last finger of both hands, and began to sweat by the uncertainty of what was going to happen.

Kaito, Kudo and Nobunari met and walked toward the camp. As they approach the light from the fires, they could see everything.

They saw that the twelve kidnappers were excellently armed. - "Who has access to weapons of that calibre?! These guys definitely must be part of a drug trafficking group or something like that "- Shinichi thought. -"Ok. And they are ... "- He asked himself, turning his gaze toward the 37 boys. His eyes dilated at seeing them like that. - "They are so close together that I cannot tell who is who. Damn. They have been tied up for a while. If the rope is cutting the circulation of their wrist, they can have severe damage... We have to move. ". And his eyes fell on the doctor for a second, and said under his breath...

- Nobunari, act as if you have to go to the bathroom. Get away from here; we'll take care of distracting the people. Try to get noticed when you say it - This comment did not go unnoticed by the magician.

-All right. Ahem ... emmm ... - "What do I say? How on earth do these types of guys talk?! Going to the bathroom? Oh, I know. Like the movies! "- Hey man! ... I have to send a fax ... Arrange yourself! – Having said that, he turned around and began his journey to a series of trees.

Kudo and Kaito were looking at each other after blinking for several seconds. Until the magician broke down and started to laugh, leaving out his ribs in the process. Shinichi came out smiling at the thought ... -"If drug dealers use this dialect, the world would be laughing and would not be just for the drug. This is… amazing. At least they believed it uff".

-Hey bro! Again? What shit have you ate, brother? I hope your… you know… those round things form below, don't freeze in the process hahahahah. Try to walk normal then! - One from there said. Kuroba imagined the picture in his head and started to cry from the laugh. You could already see the tears that were falling from his eyes.

-I don't know man… I'm fucked up- the doctor tried to say, who was trying to mask his voice and make it as hoarse as he could. This situation was getting quite stressed, and the vocabulary they were using, wasn't easy for him neither.

-Get out of here before you screw up on us too hahaha! - And seven of the twelve people were laughing in non-stop mode. And let's add Kaito to the list too, who was going to faint from laughing so much. Kudo looked at him like saying… -"Get serious asshole! Remember what we came for! "- And he did it after a while, breathing deeply.

-Hey… It's getting chilly! –Kaito yelled through the black night.

-You are an idiot. Both of you, get closer to the fire. – A person that looked like the boss ordered.

The two guys with blue eyes started to walk towards the centre, where the fire was on. They were looking at everything hiding their looks in the process to not get noticed, and evaluating all the possibilities of escaping.

They were walking in a really calm way, as they had been through a lot worse… ONE situation that was much worse. Until one of the kidnappers made a comment that for a moment froze the blood of our two detectives, and immediately, erupted it to the sky.

-Hey little chief, Can we have fun with some of the girls? They seem to be cold; we could help them to warm up. - Suggested one with a look of lust.

-Mmm, that would not be a bad idea. They are easy prey because we make them walk many miles and they are tired.

- Uh-huh! Can we then?

- Do not let your guard down, but go ahead brother!

-Yeaaaah. Let's see ... Who do I choose? Mmm I like the chestnuts...

The lieutenant was cursing in his interiors ... -"This is not how we planned. Damn it! ".

On the other side of the picture, Saguru noted how his fellow detective began to breathe faster and faster, and that caught his attention. By looking at him, he could see how angry he was getting to hear those comments. Immediately, the alarm of his brain turned on saying: Danger! And he instantly whispered:

-Heiji, you must calm down. Kudo and Kaito are there. They won't allow anything bad to happen to anyone. You'll end up ruining everything and we're going to kill everyone. Relax now damn it! - He tried to reason with the poor boy. But his words seemed to bounce off and just not coming along with their significance to the detective's brain. - "Damn... Move Kudo!"

However, the situation with our two actors was not very different from the one above. Although Shinichi could disguise it a little more, he was starting to get tight and angry. And his acting friend noticed it too. So he said something to see if the situation changed a bit.

-Hey brother… Are you going to get in balls in this cold? I think that the one that is sending a fax will not be the only one who is freezing haha!

-What does it matter? Then I heat up haha. I can see some very good bodies from here.

-Oh-oh -Kaito said softly and thought - "I did not expect that one"

The kidnapper began to approach the group, which were not ignoring what they said. Some girls started to mourn, others were hysterical and others trembled for what might happen to them.

When he approached enough, a boy that Shinichi recognize from his course, stood up instantly to confront them, and said with contempt – Don't even touch them!

-Hahaha or what? What'll you do asshole? I remind you that you don't have hands-And he hit him with his fist, in the middle of the stomach, knocking him to his knees and leaving him with no air.

The group was screaming in terror at this sight. But this did not stop the criminal, if not the opposite. It was entertaining him. His eyes lit up and his look became the most lascivious you have ever seen. -Mmm I like you bitch-He said and went to a chestnut that, although she was well clothed, you could tell she had a lean and athletic body. He grabbed her, made her stand up, and start walking just a few steps away from the rest– Why don't you show me those eyes my love?

Shinichi was burning. He could not think rationally. It was impossible to do it! And suddenly he felt in a second, as if an iceberg would have crossed above him and froze him. And all this happened when the girl's chin was grabbed and raised aggressively, showing a pair of eyes that were…. Amber?

-Oh, what a model we have here! I won the lottery at the end haha. You are beautiful my love -He said as he touched her face. - But what is that look of contempt that I see, my darling? You're going to have a great time, I assure you.

The girl began to tremble from head to toe. They were all tired, starving and dying from coldness. And on top of that, they had to endure this kind of things!

* * *

_**7:21**__** in the morning**__**. **__**Entrance to Satoshi's forest.**__**.**_

-RIKAAAAAA! I'LL KILLLLLL YOUUUUU! LET HER GO OR I SWEAR I'LL KILLYOU! – Yelled a very angry mother and a father who was about to grab the screen and shake it in all directions.

Parents were already out of their sanity. The daughter of either could be there in that situation! And half of them knew that sweet girl who was a classmate of their children for years please!

-Calm down a bit you two. They are close, nothing bad will happen. Please. - Megure inspector, Heizo, Toyama and General were trying to stop them.

-My daughter is going to be raped and you think I'm going to...! - And the father suddenly stopped to see what was happening on the screen.

* * *

_**7:23 am… 2, 5 kilometres away from the caves.**_

-Let me go, please - The girl begged.

-Oh ... Poor thing ... umm let me think… Nah. - And with that he threw her hard to the ground.

-Hey! Leave her alone. Who do you think you are? - Someone said.

-Huh? -And the kidnapper turned around. -Well look what we have here. A chestnut with beautiful blue eyes ... -He noticed while doing a scan of the body of the girl. - You're not a bad girl- And he began to approach her leaving behind the other woman.

Meanwhile, a few meters away…

-Oh oh! –Heiji said with a drop of sweat

-Heiji… Isn't that?

Shinichi remained static with no pulse at all ... - "Ran" –He thought.

-Want to make a trio dear? Girls are a bit naughty nowadays, huh? Hey sweetie, smile a little more. You will look more beautiful with those big eyes that ... UHHH -And he fell to the floor instantly when he got a knee in the middle of the legs. – Oh you're a bitch! Damn you!

-Put a hand on me or over anybody, and I can assure you that you won't have children in the future… or you won't even sit from the pain I will cause you… IDIOT! - A very, very angry karate girl said.

The 20 people who were in theory ... "Trying to save them", became to a temporary state of mummification. And inside the heads of everyone, you could hear comments like ...

- "She is totally insane" – The Lieutenant thought.

- "Uh huh huh! Ran on the defensive "- Heiji.

- "Amazing ... Incredible ... No words" - Most of the rest thought.

All looked on intently the scene. Things had lagged the initial plan, and they did not know what the hell to do or when to react. Still, the teams were nearing as much as possible, since all sensed that the time was surprisingly close.

-Hahaha! Brother you got it bad. Can't you against a girl? ... Or is it perhaps ... Because you don't have balls? Hahaha! – The group started screaming at him.

- You shut up, morons! ... And you ... - Said to Ran ... You'll pay for this! – After saying this, he got up and tried to hit her. Ran was agile, but she was tied and not in the best shape either. And unfortunately, she could not dodge a straight slap on the right side of the lower lip, making her to fall in the snow, and causing her an immediate pain in the area that was hit.

-Ran! - Sonoko and Kazuha screamed. And the latter got up to try to defend her also. But she knew her efforts would be in vain.

-Now shut up bitches! Or you will end up like them! - And he raised a hand to hit the West karate girl again ... Until someone interrupted touching twice his right shoulder.

-Huh? And he turned abruptly, encountering a fist that hit full in the middle of his nose, and because of the force, he fell completely on his ass. Not just falling ... But even fainted on the spot ...And left him without a nose too. Now, he would need to have plastic surgery and an intensive treatment of fertility!

There was a very long silence until the boss jumped and yelled ... - But what have you done idiot! Are you sick or what!

-Um boss ... NOW! Would be a good time to act, isn't it? Or someone who is trying to control himself will end up committing a murder- Kaito said shouting.

-What? - Screamed the boss.

-That's the signal ...? – The Lieutenant said ... -The hell! ATTACK!

-I did not mean you ... I meant my lieutenant, who is ... well, there -And he pointed with his finger.

And you could see how the entire squadron was sent in masse and imprisoned in a few seconds, all the criminal group that was at that moment, absorbed by what was happening. Some ended up in a fight and on the cold ground, others didn't move because of the surprise.

Heiji, Saguru, the female police officers and medical team rushed to untie the kids as quickly as possible. A second later, Kaito joined the action.

-Heiji! –A distraught and frost Kazuka Screamed. - What took you so long, foolish? What kind of detective are you?

-Hey! You don't know how long it took us to find you! And why did you leave your scarf, idiot? Now you're all frozen! - These words caused the girl's eyes began to drown in tears.

- ... - "Don't you care about me at all? I Disappear for a day, and you are not concerned about what happened. You just yell at me."

-Hey ... what's wrong? - Hattori asked unsure. But the tears didn't stop falling , like the raindrops of a storm that have just begun.

Heiji was feeling dreadful. It was always the same thing. Instead of saying that he almost had a heart attack in the disquietude of her state, he ended as always... insulting, yelling or removing any concern, in an aggressive way toward her. - "Damn it. She must also be frightened by what happened "- He thought.

So, playing the fool, he put out a second the blessed little camera and approached her. Suddenly he put one hand on her cheek and lift it up.

-"You're a huge idiot Heiji!" - An expert in Aikido thought - "You have no idea how scare I was, and you come and yell at me. You are an insensitive, stupid ...! - And within seconds through her crystal eyes, watched as the boy came closer to her, and put his hands around her head. This action created a warm temperature variation on the poor girl's face, making her cheeks to be stained with pink. - What are you doing? – She asked innocently. And she felt that something passed in front of her eyes, and stood on her chest. Looking down, she found the most precious object in her life ... Her amulet.. Or... Their amulet.

Her eyes that were showing absolute sadness, shone softly to him. She looked up, and found Heiji face just inches away from her. The boy was biting his lower lip, as if not knowing what to say. Until ...

-I'm sorry- The Detective from the west expressed. -The girl's eyes widened at hearing his apology. He never apologized! - You know Kazu ... That I do not get on well with words ... That shows ... Emotions. But I want you to know... That I really... That I...

-I know. I understand you silly- Toyama said with a shy smile. - No need to say it now Heiji. When we get out of all this, I hope you tell me! And I mean absolutely everything you have to say from here to China understand? – She ended with a threat. - And this time I hope you to be honest because I will not accept any mediocre explanation! Is that clear? Now go, you are needed.

-Huh? ... Yes ... -"What did I get myself into? ... How do I run away from this one!? "He thought as he walked toward the team.

Shinichi, on the other hand and at the same time, had come near Ran. When kneeling before her, two pairs of blue eyes like the sea were staring at each other, unable to divert the gaze to another point.

The boy could only do it when she noticed her friend's lip, leaving a line of blood that did not intend to stop anytime. And that made him fall to reality in a second.

Taking a knife from a pocket of his backpack, he cut the strings that were hurting her wrists and took out a handkerchief to press it against the wound. His eyes looked intently at her and even with some fury from the damage she received on her face.

-Keep it pressed so that the blood stops flowing- He said as gently as he could. And taking one of her delicate hands he put it to rest on her wound. - Are you okay? Have they done something to you?

Ran was in another world. She couldn't hear absolutely nothing of what he was saying. And not because she was in pain or in shock. But ... Because ... Of ...Him.

Her mind said -"Is this Shinichi? He came here? Is it true? This is not right. I'll wake up and he will be gone, just like every day. And because I'm stupid, I'm going to be so excited that he's here, that I will break down as I do every morning when I notice that he's not. "

Shinichi at the silence and the lost look of Ran, began to worry. -Ran? Hey, Did they do something to you? ... - And he put his hands on her pale cheeks, to get her attention. And he got the answer he wanted to hear. Or rather, what he wanted to know, since the girl was not very consistent with the words, and could only head to make a disclaimer.

Suddenly, Shinichi let out a breath he'd inadvertently retained. The relief he felt when he knew the answer was abysmal. If anything happened to her, he died.

He wanted to try to talk to her, but something was temporarily pulling his vocal cords away. He could not get out of his pupils, how the wind flew her hair over her eyes and nose, making her look like a vulnerable and defenseless woman, but who knew how to defend well. The boy's eyes, were trying to retain as much of facial features that he could handle, and every detail of her beauty.

And it was in that moment, that he saw that his hands were still on her cheeks. He took them away immediately as if his hands were touching fire, while a crimson blush appeared on both of their cheeks.

-KUDO! Would you mind coming to help us?! We have to go! NOW!

-Coming- said the boy suddenly, turning his head toward where almost all students already were. -Toyama, Sonoko. Take care of her. I think she will be better with you- He said with sad that became hard again, just like the cold wind that was blowing continuously in the place.

After that, the young man got up and started walking towards where they were all together.

-Ran, are you OK? - A very worried Sonoko asked.- What was that?

-Eh, I don't… know. I don't understand it Sonoko. I was mute and I couldn't talk- Her eyes began to water. Reality was falling ... - "This is not a dream then" - She thought.

-Easy. Calm down. The good thing is that nothing out of hands happened. Come on, it seems that they are going to start walking... Again. - Kazuha said upon hearing the words of her friend. And she held out a hand to her friend, so that she could pick herself up.- You will always have us when you need support, Ran. Friends are for that, right? - She said directing her gaze to Suzuki.

-Totally! Together to the end, my dear. Do you think you will get rid of me so easily? HA! Not a chance. – She said. A comment that caused a slight smile and a look of appreciation from Ran, to the two girls.

-OK PEOPLE! Let's start walking! - The lieutenant said with bossy voice. Who received comments like ...

-But we are tired! ...I am hungry! ...I am cold! ...I want to go hoooooomeeee! - And the screams began to get heated, and the lieutenant asked himself if he was at a meeting of babies in rebellion or with some grown up teenagers. Whatever they were, It was bringing a serious headache to everyone.

-Heiji ... Kudo ... Get in charge or I will pull a gun -The lieutenant who lost his patience ordered.

-Emm people! Let's see ... Hello, yes it's me. I know you missed me. We have to go to a cave to rest and treat some of you that are injured. We are 30 minutes to an hour away at most. We cannot stay here. And last but not least, a storm is coming, so if you want to stay and get wet as chicks, I have no problem. We are going to warm caves. – The detective from the west, said. At least those from his school believed him ... I repeat ... HIS school.

-And who are you? ... YES! How can we trust you? How do we know they are not all undercover officers and abduct us again? He's right! Eehhhhhh Eh! - And they began shouting euphorically. They were all trying to calm them down or make them think rationally until Saguru broke down and said ... Or rather shouted ...

-SHINICHI KUUUUUDOOOO! OR YOU CONTROL THESE APES FROM I DON'T KNOW WHAT PLANET OR I'LL KILL THEM AND BURY THEM IN THE SNOW! NOW, CAN YOU MOVE YOUR LITTLE AND CUTE ASS OVER HERE?! – He finished with a red face and the veins in his forehead that at any minute they were going to explode from the pressure.

-Kudo? Did I hear right? ... Kudo? Is he here? – The boys from the East began to murmur. And one girl in particular started getting chills on her back, whenever that person was called.

But none could see him. They couldn't, right? ... Nah ... He was not that guy! ... Isn't he? ... Huh? And the seventeen East boys gasped at finding his companion in front of them in a very calm way.

-Very clever of you Saguru and course. You know these guys have a camp within 20 minutes, right? Surely they are already aware of what's going on, so now, we will have to hasten the march. Perfect. -What if all of you start moving and take off the cold you have? - -He said coldly, and walking forward with Kaito to guide them to where they needed to go.

With that at least, the whole group started walking. Already knowing that two representatives of their school and course were present, not to mention they were famous detectives, made them feel confident and calm to leave the guys to guide them. While they undertook the march, the students from the east were saying to themselves, comments or questions such as: -Hey ... Is this really Kudo? He had changed ... Yes, he doesn't seem to be the same one ... What happened to him? ... Does it have something to do with Mouri? ... Yes it's true, they have not been together since ages. And Kudo is not going to school ... This is strange...-

* * *

_**To the readers:**_

midnight1906: Thanks for your review! I really laughed when I read it.

DetectiveLion: I appreciate your opinion. I'm trying to fix all the little mistakes (I hope they are little (^_^); ) And what really called my attention, is the use of quotes. I don't know in the USA, but in our books in here, dialogues are expressed by hyphens. However, thanks for telling me. The next time I write something in English, I will use quotes.

The One Penny: Oh yeah… I love to finish the chapters in Cliff-hanger moments. Haha... Wait for the rest of the chapters and you'll see what I mean!

Guest: Now they all have found each other… more little romantic moments for you =)

Osaka is da n01: As I said before... It seems I suck at grammar! Ha-ha. At least, I discover new things to correct. But thanks for leaving your opinion, it's important for me.

FaithfulGirl193: Idem as the comment above you. And...imagine Shinichi as you really like him. I don't like guys extremely muscular neither. Just... a bit muscular.

Thanks to all!


	9. RUN, HIDE AND LISTEN

Detective Conan is not mine, nor the other things that have author (I mean movies, names, etc.)! I just like to play with their characters.

Another thing ... Since the anime is not very concise about the subject of the organization (At least at the time I wrote this)... I invented some things. =)

Thank you dear people for your reviews and choosing my story as a favorite. I'm glad you like my "little story" (sure... it's very short!). Chapters from now on will be a little longer, so if I'm delayed in posting the updates... I'm really sorry and please, be patient =(. Sometimes I ask myself... why am I translating this ha-ha!. I can tell you that in total are 15 chapters… and here you have the ninth one. So enjoy it… Oh, and before I forget… I warn you, you will bite your lips at every ending from now on. (I'm so nice, don't you think so?).

Kisses!

"..." = Thoughts

... = Silences

* * *

_**Last chapter**_

With that at least, the group started walking. Already knowing that two representatives of their school and course were present, not to mention they were famous detectives, made them feel confident and calm to leave the guys to guide them. While they undertook the march, the students from the east were saying to themselves, comments or questions such as: -Hey ... Is this really Kudo? He had changed ... Yes, he doesn't seem to be the same one ... What happened to him? ... Does it have something to do with Mouri? ... Yes it's true, they have not been together since ages. And Kudo is not going to school ... This is strange...-

* * *

**RUN, HIDE AND LISTEN.**

It was already 7:47 am in Japan. Practically, already 24 hours had passed since everything started, and our group walks to the so aforesaid caves. The team was led by six people at the front among which, we find the two almost twins by appearance and four soldiers. In between, they saw Heiji and Saguru along with doctors and policemen. And finally, back around, they could see the figures of the Lieutenant with a heavy group of soldiers.

While it was the time when the sun came up regularly in some countries, Japan was one of the luckiest in that sense right now. Being winter, the fireball took longer to make its appearance on the stage. And the storm that was approaching again, it did not help the weak rays of the sun to illuminate the path of our guys. Thus, they were in the dark, with snow and holding up to 37 annoying boys. What a childbearing!

-Hey Kudo… How much longer? - A desperate cop who wanted to get as soon as possible asked.

-Not too much. At this rate, it would take about 20 minutes to arrive.

-Ok ... Hey, how do you know there is another group of these guys? You said they were a few of them just some miles from where we make the disaster. How did you know?

-I approached one of the tied ones and ... asked him ...ehem… patiently. And he replied extremely calm.

-Knowing you ... and with that bad look of yours, he probably thought that you were going to annihilate him slowly. -Kaito said.

-I don't know what you are talking about. –Kudo innocently said, while the magician made a sound of exasperation in his throat.

After that comment, was heard in the distance, like a pair of loud echoes. The sound traveled through the trees and the open space in the forest. And for the 20 rescuers, was a clear sound. And that meant ... more problems.

-Those are shooting, right? - Kaito asked.

-Yes- A soldier nodded.-They are not far from us either, they must be moving faster than us. It is unlikely to find the type of weapon by the sound, but from what we saw when we attacked before, they don't have toys! If we don't speed up, they will catch up.

-But we cannot demand them much either. Remember that a day passed since they left the hut. - Kaito said.

-I know.

-I wonder how they followed our trail... - Shinichi said, while with his thumb and forefinger of his right hand, ran down his chin. - I thought we were taking every precaution for that not to happen.

-Have we missed something? - Said another soldier.

-I bet we had. But if they are following as that well, they will find us in the cave, if not before, and then it will be the end of everything.

-What do you propose?

-Mmm, you continue with Kaito who knows the way. I will ask Heiji if he has any notion.

-All right.

Having finished talking, Shinichi stepped aside and began to run backwards. His classmates and the unknown people from Heiji's course looked at him with surprise by the way he moved so easily on the snow. Even they could not believe how much his classmate changed. He didn't seem to be that spark person anymore, who made everyone laugh and blush every time one commented how nice he looked with his childhood friend. He used to show charisma, security and… he was so childhood. Now he was a totally different person to those characteristics. He was sure of himself, but he was transmitting that feeling differently. He was ... Cold. Like the snow. He was extremely serious and ... too adult, as if someone had taken an axe and hacked his youth. And what really bothered everyone was not knowing what happened.

The boy reached the destination he wanted, which was the centre of the long line of walkers. Upon meeting Heiji, he saw that he was confused too.

-Heiji?

-Yeah, I know. What I don't understand is when or where did we created a turning point. It is almost impossible to follow us with all the precautions we took. And I don't like the idea that they are so close either.

-Stand back and let's see what's going on. You too, Saguru.

-All right. -Both nodded.

-Hey ... Is it me or you have the camera off? - Asked east to west.

-Oops, I forgot. -And he turned it on while his companions watched him with disbelief.

-Ah, then something happened to make you turn it off ... Uhu –Hakuba began to mock him.

-Shut up idiot!

-Hey, what if you calm down and see the heart of the matter here. -Kudo suggested.

Meanwhile, you could see how the students kept going, and how a girl identified the ones that were separated from their road.

-Heiji? ... That's strange. Why are they there? – Wondered aloud a ponytail girl from the west.

-Yes, it's true, and he's with Kudo and that blonde guy. Something must be happening then. Maybe it has something to do with the noise we heard before. - Sonoko explained.

-Those were shooting, Sonoko- The girl said.

-Nah, are you serious? How do you know that?

-I live with a policeman and heard or witnessed many things with a cheesy detective. Are those enough reasons?

-Eh, Yes I believe they are. Hey Ran, you are too quiet… again. Are you ok? Does that hurt?

-No, it's no big deal. It's just a wound, don't worry Sonoko- The karate girl answered her.

-Mmm, what happened with Kudo? What a hit in the face he conceded to that depraved! I think he became quite angry with the episode - Asked the blonde curiously.

-I don't think… I don't know. I don't understand anything. I have 20 million questions in my head that never stop turning. I'm driving crazy. And that punch does not help my headache.

-Questions?… For example ? – Kazuha asked.

-I don't know what is he doing here, or why did he come or what he is going to do, or nothing! It's frustrating. - Ran exclaimed.

-I'll give you my theory. What's he doing here? ... Let me see… he's here for you, it's a good answer. Same theory will be useful to answer the why question. What is he going to do? You can ask him if you want to know! -Sonoko answered her.

-Are you crazy? How can I talk to him? No way… no after what happened- He finished in a whisper and crestfallen.

-Ran. Look, I don't know what happened and if you do not feel comfortable to tell us, I will not pressure you at all for you to confess. But from what I see in you, and from what Heiji said four months ago, you two did not end in the best way- Kazuha explained.

-Heiji? What does he have to do with this? - Ran asked.

-Emm, I don't know. The only thing I'm sure is that Heiji and Kudo are like… mmm… brothers. That would be the best word that describes their relationship. And some time ago I found Heiji, and he was a bit worried and sad. When I tried to talk with him, he wouldn't go much into details or tell me what happened. But I found out that he had spoken by phone with Shinichi seconds ago, and he was devastated ... by a fight he had with you. That's why he was gone.

-He left because of a fight?- Sonoko asked with a face full of disbelief and suddenly looking at Ran. – You have always been fighting, and always have sort out your problems. What the hell happened between you?

-It was not a simple fight. It was everything. –Ran declared with tears again, which struggled to not leave the contour of her eyes, but it was impossible. So she tried to dry them with her gloves.

-Don't cry Ran. Whatever that happened in the past, it's in the past. I think that both of you can fix this problem, right? - Kazuha tried to lift her mood, taking her right arm to show support.

-How can you believe that we can fix this? It's impossible- Alluded Mouri, who was trying to dry her crystal tears.

-I can tell you why this can be fixed- Sonoko answered her- First, after listening for hours talking about stupid things and the mysteries of life, I thought he always used to say ... that the word impossible was not in his dictionary, or am I wrong? Second, your parents are together again, when all your life you thought it was almost impossible to put them together. What an example I give you of impossibility. Third Ran, he came here. Do you understand that, right? He came H-E-R-E! - She said while emphasizing clearly every letter- Four, he followed the clues you left. What else you need to hear to understand that he wants to be with you.

-Then why did he go to USA, Sonoko? Why did he lie to me for two and a half years!? I have a million questions, and no answers.

-Did you give him the opportunity to explain himself? - Asked Toyama. And after hearing the question, the karate girl put down her face, while her eyes showed signs of regret and sadness.

-No- She just whispered.

-I was afraid of that. Look, I don't know what happened, or why he did what he did. But... if Kudo is like Heiji... Ufff, look, this is complicated to explain. I can tell you about what I could see several times on them. And I talk in plural because I think they are almost similar.

Sometimes they do things for the sake of another, and one does not realize until is too late. Not that I want to protect them or put me on their side. It's just ... they are men. They show things in another way I think.

How did you know that Kudo lied to you for that long? I guess he told you that, right? So, in a way, he wanted to tell you everything. But, there are times that one doesn't listen or doesn't want to, and exploits at them at the first word. At least, that is what happened to me and that idiot of Heiji, and still happens. Yet, we always make peace at the end. So, that's why I think you can fix this... I know you can do it Ran. It's not impossible. You only have to give it a try.

-Maybe... you're right- Ran said with a sincere smile.

-In the end! People pay attention please, our friend is smiling after centuries! Alleluia brothers! - Sonoko exclaimed.

-Sonoko! Stop it! –And the three of them started to laugh together.

-Hey, why have you stopped? Who is leading? The one who was not weak? – The lieutenant questioned.

-Yes he is handling. I suppose you have heard the shots just now. They are relatively close and at this rate we will not get to the caves although we could get in 20 minutes or less. What we are wondering is about the factor that caused to follow us. We cannot identify it. So we started to think and see if we could do something about it before they empty all their cartridges of Uzis or machine guns over our heads- Saguru explained.

-The same issue we were dealing here with the team.

Already by this time, the long line of students had been on the other side. And now they were left in the rear. -Yeah, I don't know what could it be. Surely it must be something stupid. Something we missed but it is elementary at the same time. – Hattori deduced.

They were so submissive in their thoughts, they did not notice what was going on around them at all. And the storm was intended to fall at any moment. Until Shinichi stopped his thoughts because it was not helping at all, and saw how two more military guys approached them slowly.

But one unfortunately, did not see a kind of pit he had on his way, and ended up stumbling to the ground. While the other one was trying to help his partner to get up, Shinichi's eyes diverted to something ... Something important, vital and imperceptible on their way ...

-DAMN IT! ALL OUR FOOTPRINTS ARE EVERYWHERE! –And he put a hand on his face with a slap.

-Huh? - They said all at once as they left their rapt. And they all saw what the detective meant. Their footprints. Rather said ... Hundreds of prints since leaving the save point to this point. A perfect guide to know where they were going.

-Damn. I can not believe that we've forgotten that. Let's get something to erase- The lieutenant suggested. - A branch, or whatever you find.

And everyone started to look for or even break tree branches, to dispel or mask the footprints. But it was taking a long time. And they did not have time for anything. And after ten minutes you could see that the opposing team were catching up. And they still had 10 or 15 minutes to reach the destination.

-Hey! They can be seen from here. Damn. They are too many to cope. They calmly exceed us in number- A soldier exclaimed with his eyes open as plates.

-Unbelievable! What can we do? – The lieutenant thought aloud.

-Heiji! - Kudo said while looking at him with eyes full of determination.

-Okay- He said nodding.

-Lieutenant. You continue erasing as many traces you can until they reach the cave. Heiji and I will arrange to get their attention. We can lose them and make them take another route that is not ours.

-You are totally crazy. I will not let it go just like that. Do you know the consequences that you can lend against?

-Yes we know. Just as we know that if we do nothing, we will all die in seconds- Hattori suppressed him. - And Kudo knows the way to the cave. You do not.

-But ...

-Lieutenant, no more buts, and no more time neither- Kudo recalled him- Move now. We will arrive in a while... The two of us, to the caves. If we don't do it in ... How long do you think will take to rain? – He asked looking away toward his fellow of adventures.

-I think five or ten minutes. Not much more. You can feel the change in the air.

-Ok. If we do not get within 15 or 20 minutes, tell Kaito to close the entrance as planned.

-Oh no ... That won't ...

-THERE'S NOT TIME! - Both said in unison. -Or two people are sacrificed, or fifty. You decide -Said an impatient Shinichi.

-All right. But whatever happens come back. You're suicides!

-We'll try- Heiji said with a smile of challenge.

-Okay ... Let's move- Kudo said.

While the group hastily erased the traces, small drops started to fall on their caps, shoulders and back. By moving so quickly they did not notice this at all. Unfortunately, our combination could not say the same about.

-Uh. Hey, this is getting more complicated than I expected –Heiji complained while diverting his gaze skyward to behold the tears of the clouds.

-I agree with that. I didn't expect to have so many obstacles in the way. Ok, they are already quite close and they should be arriving in about seven minutes ... Do we start running?

-Oh yeah! - He said while rubbing his hands. - Like the old days. Ah! But before that- ... He said, looking at the camera Shinichi had on him -Mom, Dad ... if we survive this ... I was not the one who burned the curtains the other day trying to heat the food eh ... - Shinichi raised an eyebrow at this, and seeing the stupid face that his friend put in his confession, make him laugh while with his fingers rubbed his eyes.

-Ooh bye bye. We will surely die now.

-Why do you say that?

-You're laughing. – He said with a smiled, showing all his teeth in the process.

-Shut up idiot – A comment that made the Osaka boy laugh harder.

And the two grabbed some rocks about four centimetres or so that they had found, and prepared an arsenal of snowballs just to disturb them a little. They hid among a large grove and waited them to be in the sweet spot.

-HEY KOSHI! NO MORE TRACKS! –Yelled one of around, to a man who seemed to be the ringleader of the drug team.

-It seems they realized that we were following them. But I do not think they are very ... – and suddenly there was a ... Puff. A snowball just landed in the middle of his forehead.

-And there goes the first strike! Excellent marksmanship Hattori. -His partner admired, while imitating his action and pointing at the head of the one who was next to the first victim.

-You too buddy! But If I were you, I would start to hurry hehe.

-Round them NOW! - Koshi shouted to his men.

-Uh oh ...Let's throw at full power! - A funny Heiji said.

-You cannot be having fun at a time like this! - His friend complained.

-Why not? It's been a looooong time since I do not enjoy something like this hahaha! And if I remember correctly, it's YOUR fault asshole. In addition, you're enjoying it too! So, why are you complaining? – He scolded him while passing to the arsenal of stones.

-What do I have to do with it? - A poor Shinichi reproached him by throwing his last rock.

-I'll tell you later... Now let's ruuuuuunnnnn little mama! That they're really close - And the two began to run at half speed along the path that they had previously thought while waiting for these guys to approach them.

-Follow them! THEY ARE GOING TO TELL US WHERE THEY ARE! - They heard out there. And both thought ... -"Perfect" - But suddenly, you could see the bullets that passed through the the trees near them. And they were... many bullets.

-DAMN SHINICHI! Why everyone wants to kill us? Or why do they always have to shoot at us wherever we go? We had more than enough of that and for several subsequent lives!

-Shut up and keep running fool!

Meanwhile, the young people and the rest of the team finally reached the cave.

-All right. Guys, please go to the bottom and sit. If you want to talk, do it quietly and be attentive at our orders if we need to shut up. Okay? - Said the Lieutenant.

-Yeeeeesssss!

-Great.

The doctors and the police force began to look the adolescents one by one, to make a kind of wholesome check and see if they were injured or they needed some help in particular. After they were placed, they gave them thermal blankets to keep them warm. They could not ignite the fires because the light could bring the enemy team to the cave. So they chose to leave them off until the time limit established by Kudo and Hattori, was over.

-Lieutenant ... I do not see Shinichi or Heiji. Where are they? - Kaito asked curious.

-...-With a sigh he said. - They are out yet.

-What? Why are they still out? Where are they? -This made all the young people, to take an interest in the subject matter.

-They're trying to lead the enemy to another direction. We didn't realize that our footsteps were telling our way, and that was as bait for a pack of hungry wolves. They realized this and while we cleaned them, they thought of doing that.

-I understand. I guess they will be fine then. They understood each other. - Kuroba thought aloud.

-They're going to be fine. When I had the chance to work with them and combat that organization full of freaks, you could see at that time, that the two of them thought at the pace of the other one, and they could understand each other by a glance. So, that's when we started calling them the golden combination.

-Were you there also? - Hakuba asked who joined the conversation.

-Yes. At that moment I didn't have the rank I have now. I was about to ascend. You two also were there, now that I remember, right?

-Yeah, we were there. We would not let our friend Shinichi alone, don't we outfit boy?

-The day you forget to call me like that ... phew ... And of course we were going to be there. It was THE day of days. - He raised his hands toward the ceiling of the cave to express the importance of the situation.

-It was a complete mess. – The lieutenant added.

-But it was the end of a plague in the world too. – Hakuba believed.

-Ha ha true. And now we have another behind our butts- The greater military said.

-Ha ha yes, our situation is a real pity. But nothing you can imagine, could be worse than that war – Saguru said while beating the lieutenant's back in a friendly way -What we have suffered with that, has no words.

- ... Hey ... what are you talking about? A boy said.

-Yes, we want to know. What was Kudo doing all this time? He disappeared from school long ago and never returned- Another said.

- Yesss ... we want to know ... Ehhhh ... Tell us!

- Shhhh! All of you calm down NOW!...

And suddenly, a thunder that seemed an enormous beast roaring in the black sky, made an enormous echo and sounded inside the cave, which made all the inhabitants to jump for a moment. After that, huge amounts of water began to fall continuously.

-This does not look good. They only have four more minutes- The lieutenant who was beginning to worry about the situation said. - They'll get soaked to the big toe.

-They'll be fine. They'll get here in time. -Saguru assured him, who turned away and went to the cave's entrance with one of the soldiers, to see if he could see anything.

-Mmm are you going to say something? - A curious girl inquired to the previous conversation.

- Huh? – Kaito thought -Mmm I don't think we are the most appropriate to talk about it. What happened, it is for Hattori or Kudo to tell, and if they want to share it. It's ... a very complicated issue, and I think both of them were fairly marked. So I advise that given the current circumstances, do not ask much about it.

-All right. But you really can't tell us anything? Absolutely nothing? Not even a little piece of little information? -Some girls asked with puppy eyes.

-I can give you a summary without going into specific personal details. What I'll tell you will be on TV in a few days too, so it's stupid to keep it in silence just for a couple of hours. But let's promise to leave the topic here. When they come, you will act like little saints who didn't hear anything. Does everyone agree? - Kaito said.

-Yeaaaahhhhh -Both courses answered. Two girls in particular were very interested in what they would hear.

-Ok. Let's see ... About ... two years and a half ago, by order of the destination I suppose, Kudo was involved in a mafia's negotiation. As we all know how our detective is, he wanted to find out what it was and who they were. But ... emmm ... -"How do I change this PIECE OF INFORMATION!?" – They saw him, and from there, they started to persuade him.

-As the guys wore black suits... Like the Men in Black movie, we started to call these people the black men's organization. And we named them well, since their job consisted in making a person to assist his own funeral . What do I mean? Well here is the big problem of why you had not seen your companion for so long- He said while dedicating a hard look to Ran,so she could understand what he was going to say and what he really meant ... - In total, they were more or less... four thousand seven hundred and fifty-three people, located in three countries. But that's not all. There were laboratories, pharmaceutical, scientists, doctors, hospitals, mafia, drug trafficking, people in government, people from the police, etc. etc. etc. All of them involved in this.

Both courses froze after hearing such a thing. Ran was petrified and speechless, and Kaito noticed it immediately. Just a look at the girl's pupils, and one could easily tell the emotions that ran through her mind. He looked at the other students to continue his story.

-Yep, you listened very well. All these people were involved. And it was a challenge to find one by one. But we made it and we went relatively well.

-And Kudo and Hattori? – One of the boys asked.

-What about them?

-How ... how could they…? I would have given up. Less suffering ... I think. –A girl believed.

-Well, they don't think like that. I won't tell you that they haven't thought about lowering their arms more than once. But all of us have something in our life ...that we value greatly. -And this time he smiled at the karate girl -And they thought that, by opposing to them, they were going to avoid that, in the future or even in the present of that same time, something bad happens to that importance of them. I guess sometimes you prefer to suffer the worst punishments you could think before letting them hurt what you love most in this world, right? Well, not a word of this. They should be arriving so, my little chicks, go to sleep.

-Sleep? We won't sleep until they come for good. And little chicks? Where in the hell did that come from? - One of the girls said.

-Ha-ha. Very well then. Stay quiet though.

After this, he moved where the tactic team was, leaving the teens in deep thought.

-You did that on purpose or what? - Saguru said.

-Just trying to fix the situation of our little Shrek, let's call him our friend. – Kaito replied.

-I hope it works. Hey ... Isn't that?

And a black figure that was approaching the entrance was distinguished as the one from Heiji, who rushed rapidly into the cave.

-Heiji? ... Where is Kudo? - The policeman asked.

-I don't know. We parted to dissuade them and they went after him I think. I don't know if I should go and look for him.

-Stay here. -Kaito said. –He will come, don't worry. Dry yourself before you catch a pneumonia. There are still a few minutes.

Meanwhile, the doctor gave him a sort of bath towel so he could dry a bit. And a woman of high ponytail, could sighed quietly seeing that his friend was okay.

Second by second everyone expected that the figure of his friend appears through the entrance. Until a second before, that the Lieutenant was going to order to close the entrance, you could see in the distance a fully soaked Kudo running at high speed to the cave.

Upon entering, he dropped a very heavy air from his lungs. The stressful burden of making these guys to stay away from the camp, made his poor organs to fill with lead instead of air.

Suddenly you could hear things like: -Kudo, are you okay? Shinichi? ... Ehhh? Did something happen to you?

-I'm fine. – And he leaned with his back to a wall.

-You are well dead ... running with all those wet clothes is not an easy job- Hakuba immediately warned Who later, received a disapproving look from the blue-eyed boy.

-Well. Let's cover this entry- Kaito said.

All moving at high speed, made the request. And the bonfires were lit. Thanks to the made by Kaito system, the smoke wasn't kept inside the cave and there was no chance of being seen neither. A greater relief.

On the other side, the two detectives looked at each other and began to laugh at how they looked. Heiji's hair was everywhere but the place it should be, and he looked like Robocop by how he walked. Shinichi Instead, had the hat that he was wearing all wet and was over his left eye and half of his head.

Shinichi removed completely his hat and jacket to try to dry them a bit. The rain was really freezing! But suddenly, many pairs of female eyes turned around to see the physical condition of our detective from the East.

You could see he wore a blue shirt, the kind that has a thick neck. Above, had a black vest with enough thickness that kept him very warm. But despite the coat he had, you could see that his shoulders, arms and back, had worked hard since the last time his peers saw him. Was he more brawny? Yes, you could say that. Maybe a little skinnier ... Nah, he was more trained. What gave the girls to approach that ... ahem ... that natural fire.

Of course he didn't pay attention to such looks and he did his things as if everything was fine. He didn't have an idea of what they were doing. Until he looked to the whole group for a second, and he saw some eyes that were looking at him with good and sooo shiny eyes ... others, saw him as saying ... – Damn you! Look how they eat you with their nice eyes ... –Others dedicated him some macabre looks... To hell. He didn't care.

-What's going on with you? – He asked directly.

-Nothing ... –They answered in unison. And the poor guy just arched his eyebrow and shrug his shoulders. He couldn't understand a thing.

-Hey Heiji ... Are you hurt? - And Takagi pointed to his shoulder. – You have a scratch.

-What? -And when he looked at his arm he realized that he did have a small trickle of blood. –It's not a big deal. Something ... I must have touched along the way. - And he gave a knowing look to Kudo to say nothing on the subject. No need to worry anyone for a trifle and did not need to know that they were under a hail of bullets moments ago!

-Come here so I can bandage it. -Nobunari said. –What about you Kudo? Any wound?

-No, I don't think so.

-He doesn't have anything! -The girls shouted.

-You are worse than a CT scan! -The boys responded. -Stop examining him that much poor boy! -That statement made Shinichi blush a little.

-Whyyyyyy? ... Are you jealous? – And they put seduction faces to annoy them.

-Never! -And some shook their heads to the side as if they have insulted them.

Ran on the other hand saw everything with a bit of resentment. She was glad that his friend ... ex friend ... or whatever he was, was well. But ... Damn! Could it be that he has to call the entire female population? -"I can't think like that. He has every right to do so. Overall, I'm not one to say otherwise. All I did was slam the door in his face ... poof ... nothing else." The chesnut girl thought... -"However, it really annoys meeeeee very much" – She said while clenching her fists.

-Heiji, are you okay? A girl with green eyes asked him while kneeling near him.

-I'm fine Kazu. Don't worry. Are you okay? - And he saw her nod- Well then! How's the Cupid sector in action?

-What's that ...? Hahaha! You cannot put that ridiculous name to our project, fool.

-Oh why not silly?

-Because. Haha. Ummm more or less.

-Was it me or she was crying when we separated with Kudo?

-Nope. Your vision is perfect. Will you explain me someday what happened?

-Not me ... Ask her. -And he gave her a snotty smile. And she gave him a very intimidating look.

-Heiji ... You know very well how I get when I get angry ... silly. – She said in a threaten way.

-Hey ... I'm hurt. You cannot abuse against me in that way. Your conscience will not allow it. –He said while starting to sweat all around and waving his hands in front of her from side to side.

-I'm tired of such nonsense. -She surrendered.

-Good. At least we survived this day. We'll see what happens when this is over. For now, we have to get all of you out of this mess. Go with the girls and accompany Ran, I guess this wasn't easy for her.

-Huh? How do you know? Of all the people, you come to read people and problems of this type.

-Hey. I'm not so clueless-And the Aikido girl gave him a unique face ... - I said so clueless. Some stuff can pass around me, you know?

-Just some?

-Don't even start.

-Anyway, why do you say that?

-Because certain person is in the same path ... or even worse. Although he is not proving it, I know him enough to know that he is putting a whole armor of lead on him. Idiot. Besides ... you know we're like brothers ha-ha. If I don't know what's going through his head we would not be alive at this point.

-I think you have a lot to explain to me when we get home.

-Ehhhhh? ... Mmmm ... uh, that, uh ... I'll see what happens with the team .. ehhh .. See you later bye bye ... - And he went trotting! Kazuha laughed softly. - "That idiot. He always does the same".

-Guys ... do not complain about the food. -The soldiers said as they give to the students the provisions.

-What is this? - One of the boys said. Nooo this is great!

-Candy bars? With caramel and chocolate! Do you know how many calories this have? -A couple of girls shouted.

-Tell me you are kidding me. -The poor cop said.

-How could I lie to you? This is serious. I'm going to get really fat. What about my beautiful figure? – Some angry women began to cry. -We are going to have pimps!

-Pimps ahhhh nooooo! – Some began to scream even more.

-Oooookey. Can someone be responsible before I throw them to the wolves of the forest?

-Ha ha I go- Sato said- Listen girls ...

-GIRL? WHO ARE YOU CALLING GIRL? Who ...?

-YOU ARE GIRLS AND STOP DISTURBING US THAT WE'RE VERY TIRED TO BE LISTENING TO THIS STUPID THINGS! NOW EAT THAT OR I SWEAR I WILL HANG YOU FROM YOUR HEAD ALL NIGHT! -She finished exploiting while Takagi and the police tried to hold her from her waist from behind, so she doesn't eat the girls.

-Calm down, they are teenagers, Sato ... stop! – Her partner implored her.

The rest looked the scene with entertainment. At least they got the novel of the night. The only thing missing was the popcorn.

After a while, most went to sleep in the position that most "comfortable" they felt. All of them, unless our poor team, who were seeing how to proceed tomorrow.

-All right. We have a group of hyper lunatics that are after us. We can't go down the same road as we had previously expected. What other route do we have? – The lieutenant said while looking at the map they put in the middle of the team.

-Or we surround the road...Umm ...or we seek an alternative path. I think the second option is better. –Saguru believed.

-Mmm I think we have no other choice than that. -Hattori said.

-We have two options. Go on this side, where there are some mountains, which it would be good if we have to hide. Or go for the middle of the forest where we would be a little more complex in terms of shelter. - One cop said.

-Yes, but remember that the mountainous area has several difficulties. -Kaito added. - We have rock, snow, holes, some sectors are high ... In my case, I prefer to go down the mountain. But I do not know if it is advisable for 37 students. – He said with a face that showed that he didn't like the situation.

-Suppose that we take the mountain path, what happens next? – One of the police of the East asked.

-Well. We have an area of forest that will be like ... 5 or 6 kilometres. And then if I'm not mistaken, there is a kind of dirt road right? It was never asphalted. -A soldier added.

-If the people of the entry of the forest await us there at that point, it would be better. We can call for backup in case we need them. And if we get there, of course. - A lieutenant exclaimed.

-Tomorrow if the weather lets us, and we go out, we must say through the cameras the plan we have on mind. You are forgetting that there is no signal to transmit what we're talking in here. -Hattori said.

-So, do we agree on doing this? This is our plan? -Asked Sato.

-I think so. Does anyone objected against it? -The lieutenant inquired. -Kudo? ... You have not said a word so far, which is very rare for you. - And everyone's heads turned to him.

-Huh? No. I just think the pros and cons of each alternative. But I think we have to take risks and go where you have told.

-Done, we leave it like that then. Well, it's 8:30 in the morning. I would say to rest all day until this storm passes. It looks to be quite durable. Tomorrow at... 8.30 we leave. Is that Ok?

-But the sun won't come out yet -Takagi exclaimed.

-That's the idea. –Shinichi said. -Since you have to walk at least a mile to meet the mountainous area, it is best to take advantage of the light when we cross to that point.

-Ah. You're right.

-Good. Let's rest and guard with two soldiers every two hours. You can decide the turns –The lieutenant said.

-We'll go first! –Two soldiers said.

Once they decided the shifts they would take and with whom, the rest went to sleep ... or at least try. Heiji decided to turn off his camera. So what? ... Shinichi had removed the jacket with the unit above. So ... Why couldn't he?

The group of four friends stayed close to each other. Hakuba and Kaito just fell asleep at the moment they sat.

Hattori sat with his back against the wall and facing Shinichi. He had both legs spread near his chest and with his forearms resting on his knees to surround himself with the blanket. He pulled back, resting his head on the cold stone and closing his eyes in the process.

Our east detective, was with the left leg bent in the shape of a four and below the right one, which although it was resting on the ground, was raised to his chest too. And his arms were resting on the knee of the leg that was on his chest.

His eyes however, were diverted elsewhere.

All was enveloped by the silence of the night ... bah, there was occasionally someone who snored. But it was all pretty calm. And our detective, could not take his eyes away from the figure lying a few feet away from him, curled with his childhood friend and the Osaka one.

She was in the middle of the two, and they were clever because they could use two blankets to cover themselves and share their body heat combined with the fire.

His eyes fell on her face, which was dimly lit by the yellow and red flames of the fires that had been lit. He noticed that her hair was slightly dishevelled than usual, and maybe a little longer too.

He lowered his gaze to her eyebrows, until he came to her closed eyes. How he had missed those blue eyes like the sea that made him feel so many emotions from one second to another! They transmitted so much, that sometimes he was afraid that the girl at seeing him, could guess what was going through his head. And that included a long list of feelings for her.

He went for her little nose, until he came to her lips, where he stopped. They were slightly injured by the blow she received earlier. The desire he had to destroy that guy for having laid his hands on her. How dare he?! Who knows what would have happened if they arrived a minute later? He didn't want to think all the possibilities that this sentence could unleash. He kept admiring those lips, so pink, small, fleshy. How often had he dreamt and fantasized about them? Countless times ... times that each second that passed, became more impossible to reach.

Without realizing it, his body and mind became calm, in a way he had not felt for a long time. His eyes widened and occasionally emitted little flashes His lips wanted to form a small smile, while his eyes had a mixture of love, frustration and sadness.

-Admiring the roof? -Heiji asked. Shinichi at hearing his voice, startled him out of his admiration and deep thoughts towards the sleeping beauty.

-Damn Heiji ... Don't scare me like that idiot! -He whispered loudly.

-Ha ha. Sorry. You had a dreamy face.

-Stop laughing. I don't know what you are talking about. - And he looked away to another place.

-Hahaha! That is the Shinichi I missed, my friend. - He said while Shinichi's gaze turned back to see him.

-I thought you were asleep.

-Almost. Until someone who was daydreaming struck me

-Shut up! Silly! ... How have things been since I left?

-What do we mean? Anything specific?

-Nope. Generally.

-Mmm, you did not miss that much. Same as always everywhere. I'm just hoping that they get OUR little problem on air so I can run everywhere. Nothing more.

-It's true. It won't matter what country you are at that moment. –He said smiling and rubbing his eyes with the fingers of one of his hands.

-Mmm, Do you plan on going away again? –He said in a tone that seemed sad at the discretion of his buddy. Sighing, he replied ...

-Let's say I didn't had many plans in here. I wanted to see that final report and ... I guess ... then I'll go again.

-You didn't sound very convincing- He said with a frown.

-Lately I'm not sure of anything.

-Ok. That's weird. Are you insecure? We are all doomed. You were the most charismatic person I had known, what the hell happened to you?

-Don't exaggerate.

-That's what you think. You are an idiot too!

-You aren't the first person that tells me that. And thanks by the way for telling me- He ironically said.

-You're impossible.

-Would you stop describing me for once? Are you psychoanalysing me or what?

-Nooo by god. I would end up crazy then. - And looking at Shinichi with his right eyebrow raised, he could do nothing but start laughing at his expression. – You must stop travelling and visit occasionally your friends, you know?.

-Ooohhh little Heiji, did you miss me? Poor Heiji. - He said with a look of pure nuisance.

-Actually ... yep. And I am not the only one- And he stuck his tongue. – Well, let's sleep. - And he gave a long yawn. - Do not stay too long retaining details with your eyes or thinking about mermaids or fairies.

-Heeeijiii.

-Speaking seriously. You should stay a while to see what happens here.

-For what? Forget it.

-You know that running away from problems does not solve anything, right?

-Curious. My father tells me that at least once every half hour. And I'm not running away.

-Well, he's right in the first half. And you're wrong in the second part.

-That means you'd be right with your first sentence.

-Obvious. But you didn't tell me anything about the second one? Therefore, I conclude that my sentence is correct. And if you study analogously with deduction and philosophy then...

-Shut up idiot and go to sleep. That's the conclusion deductive ... and especially because you're an idiot.

-But I'm your friend, and almost a brother combination. That makes you an idiot too.

-I'm going to hit you.

-And I'm going to tie you to stay.

-Weren't you all sleepy a moment ago?

-Ups... Now I'm not. I want to bother you now.

-Yes, I realied that- And Shinichi closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall of the cave.

-…-

-…-

-I was serious when I told you to try to stay a couple of days. Things have not been the same lately.

-I thought you told me that nothing has changed since I left.

-I was speaking at the society level. I wasn't speaking at personal level, close friendships, and "other things"

-"Other things" ... I don't even want to know what do you mean with that terminology. – And he opened his eyes to look at him.

-You know very well what I'm trying to tell you. But if you don't want to talk about it ... yet ... then tell me ... What were you doing during these four months? Did you solve cases there? Have you lived in a gym?

-No and no.

-What? – He said surprised. -No cases?

-Not one.

-But ... why? With everything that happened, even in the U.S. they should have asked for your help.

-They did. But I didn't accept.

-Shinichi, that's like going against your existence. Never in my life I could have imagined such a response going out of your mouth.

-That's a good definition Heiji. But I wanted to step back from all that. I think I've had it for a while with everything that happened with the organization. For some reason I still feel tired.

-All right. What have you done then?

-Just a little exercise. As you saw, I got the license too. And nothing more. I try to move from one place to another. Sometimes, I amused myself watching my parents running away from photographers and publishers.

-Let's see ... let me guess. You occupy your mind on other things.

-Good boy!

-You're such an asshole, you know that?

-Maybe a little.

-How many hours do you sleep per say?- And Kudo opened his eyes very wide.

-Why are you asking? - He reluctantly said.

-If I were you, I would have done the same. And I wouldn't sleep because, even in dreams, I could see what I wanted to avoid all this time. Besides, little animal, you have dark circles under your eyes like that dog... Mmm...Beethoven was his name? So ... How many?

-Why do you want to know? - It's useless information.

-I don't care.

-You won't drop the subject, right? - And looking at him he realized that he would not leave him alone until he responds. So he sighed and replied simply. - 3hrs or 4 at most.

-Are you kidding me? - And when his friend did not deny his question, he was incredulous as could be. -Three hours! But are you crazy or what?

-Let me ask you something. After THAT day, haven't you had nightmares about anything in particular?

-Mmm some, but not to sleep any day after.

-I come bearing them for more than two years, but they have been more intensive after that day. If I sleep more than that amount, it is certain that I'll have them. So, unconsciously I don't sleep over that time I guess.

-Like a mental mechanism of defence?

-You could say that.

-Well, I'll tell you something. The day you really sleep well, not even a crane will wake you up.

-Well, I see that day still far away.

-Another reason for you to stay.

-Are you that desperate to keep me in here or what?

-Just trying to help. There will come a day when you send everything to hell and stop spinning the wheel of rodents. And that day I want to be present.

-Please. Let's get to bed once and for all.

-Ha ha. Ok. Just remember ... I told you.

-I'll remember every second of my life- He sarcastically replied.

-Good night, chump.

-Good night, swells coconut.

-Ha ha.

After that, the two tried to sleep, without having seen or noticed that someone was listening intently to the conversation. More specifically, a brunette with blue eyes, which was with a red nose and her lips closed as tight as she could, for not bursting into tears. - "What have I done?"


	10. A LYRICAL BEGINNING AND AN UNFORTUNATE

Detective Conan is not mine, nor the other things that have author! I just like to play with their characters.

"..." = Thoughts

… = Silences

_Blabla_ (italics hehe). = Song Lyrics. They are numbered and at the end of the fanfic you can find the author and the original name of the song. I translated the ones that were in Spanish, because it's an English fanfic of course… or at least that's what I'm trying to do.

* * *

_**Last chapter**_

After that, the two tried to sleep, without having seen or noticed that someone was listening intently to the conversation. More specifically, a brunette with blue eyes, which was with a red nose and her lips closed as tight as she could, for not bursting into tears. - "What have I done?"

* * *

**A LYRICAL BEGINNING AND AN UNFORTUNATE END**

It was six-thirty in the morning since the departure. Gradually, the tactical team started out to see how things were around them. For now, they saw nothing unusual. The good thing was that the storm swept the tracks and the snow from the road. The bad one ... It was going to be a day with occasional slides.

Our group of four went out together and breathed the fresh morning air. While Hattori and Hakuba took out the map from their bag packs and turned on the cameras to explain to those who were on the "other side" the plan, Kudo and Kaito began to see where they had to go.

The group and the lieutenant approached them to tell them that there were no traces of any species. So, that was good news. Then a couple of soldiers go inside the cave to start waking up the kids and give them something for breakfast.

Meanwhile, they began to equip with tools that may be necessary for the time of climbing or walking down the mountain. These items consisted for example of: rope, harness and ice axes; which were bought just in case before they began the search.

-Ufff I couldn't stand that cave anymore. For god's sake! – Kaito exclaimed.

-Me neither. If there's something I hate, is to be standing still without doing nothing. - Shinichi said.

-You're a super hyperactive, my friend.

-Look who is talking!

-Were you afraid of something… or rather … someone?

-Do you want to be the first one to fall from the mountain? I'll help you if you want ... My friend. - He answered with devilry.

Between one thing and another, it was the time to leave. All, again in a line, began to walk the specified path. Ahead, there was a group of two army guys with the four boys who were well-known. Shinichi and Hattori were in the third row, leaving the magician and Hakuba before them.

In the middle you could find the cops with the doctors, and in the background, the lieutenant and the rest of the soldiers.

The sun had not made its appearance yet, so, the air felt very cold. Extremely cold. And the darkness that threatened the forest mixed with some fog, made the place look absolutely decrepit ... Perfect. Now you know why half of the row that were women had the creeps. But if we took a look at the men, you could say that they were feeling the same way as the girls.

Out of nowhere, an owl came winging through the trees and most of the students screamed terrified.

-SHHHH! Calm down. –Two girls tried to argue with the students that, although they were scared, they understood the gravity to be screaming when dozens of people were trying to annihilate them.

-You say that because you don't have to go on the first line! - A group reproached them. Kazuha seeing what was on the front, gave a look of conspiracy to Sonoko. Who ... Didn't understand anything. Sighing, she explained.

-All right. The three of us will go at the front. Will you stop screaming if we do it? I remind you that there is someone who is after us and not to celebrate our birthday. So, stop making noise.

-All right ... Go at the front. - They said scary.

Kazuka took Ran's arm and took her to the front of the queue. Sonoko understood her plan immediately, and grabbed her other arm to do the same thing. When they get almost to the front, Ran knew what they wanted to do. So, she tried in vain to slow up with the toes of her feet.

-But, don't even think you'll do this to me – A poor Karateca said indignantly. She started to sweat because of the nerves in anticipation.

-Do what? We are going just to be… behind them ... –Her childhood friend told her with a full smile. – You are not going to deny me that the view is not pleasant ... Ran.

-Noooo. – She tried to struggle but they had a good grip on her. And she would not use the force against her best friends. So she resigned.

-I'll kill you after this. Know it by anticipation.

-Ha-ha. We also love you, dear friend. – They both answered at the same time.

The ones at the front did not even notice the change of students that happened just a second ago. They were very focused on controlling where they had to go, and watch everything on their path. Until moments later, a chill ran down through Shinichi's spine, as if the wind was blowing softly or whispering him something very secret.

-Hey! Have you received an electrical shock or what? Hahaha- Heiji laughed.

-No, it's not that. -He reproached him with some insecurity. –"That feeling" –He thought. -"Whenever I get that, it's because ... Oh oh ... noooo ... Do not do this to me. Anything but that please ... "- And slowly, turning his head above his right shoulder and down the side of his backpack, he found what he feared. Two marine eyes mesmerized him for a couple of seconds, accompanied by her two friends. Seeing this, he swallowed hard and in a split second he thought. –"How on hell am I going to escape from this one...? I'll be nervous and acting like a stupid for the rest of the day!"

Heiji seeing that her friend was mummified for a while, he turned around to see what was bothering him. And then, he understood the reason. - "Hu Hu uh ... This is getting funny. – He evilly thought. And then he diverted his gaze to a very happy Kazuha, and he quickly knew whose idea it was. - "Kazu ... You're a genius!". - And he gave a thumb up to show that he understood what she wanted to do. And with that, he received a greater smile from the brunet.

On the other side, Shinichi turned again and kept looking at his front and sides, while breathing deeply to try to calm down a bit. Not that he resented her presence. It was because he didn't know what the hell to do in this situation, or what to say or how to behave. And that bothered him. So, he tried to concentrate on what they had to do to lose a little discomfort. - "I don't even know what we are now. Are we friends or enemies? Will she kill me or she'll let me live? Do I talk to her or not? Do I look at her or...? Nah, If I do that, I'll surely receive a blow and can be fatal"- He thought as his gaze traveled the spaces around them.

Ran on the other hand, felt her irregular heartbeat. She practically ran out of air when their eyes met. Yes, he had changed a lot. Those eyes ... We're different from those she knew. There were emotions like nervousness, hardness and ... Something more that she could not clearly identify. - "It seems that somehow, the two of us ended up affected by a fight that I started. I'm a serious idiot. I should have listened to him, but I just ... I felt so betrayed in a way, I still don't understand why all that lie of Conan ... But I did hear the part of this organization. I ended up looking what I felt without knowing why or what led you to do what you did... Ha, I turned out to be a complete selfish after all "- And looking his back with shiny eyes, she said to herself. -"I do not deserve your forgiveness at all."

-Well, we should be reaching the area. It's 9:15 in the morning. -One of the soldiers checked.

-At least the sun is rising ... Mmm ... Something tells me we will not see a freaking thing – Another believed.

-I have my sunglasses ha-ha. –Saguru took them out and put them on with a very special… pose.

-Damn outfit boy. Do you have to make those ... Gestures? Come on! -Kaito said.

-You're upset that I am more attractive than you. –He added to exasperate him even more. He loved to make him mad; it was so easy to do.

-Fools. -Shinichi said while moving his head from side to side.

-Hey, do the rest have sunglasses? Okay, it's winter and the sun is not so strong, but the reflection ... -Heiji asked.

-Yes, it's so ugly and annoying that is going to blind them.

-Mmm, let's try this. Girls, do you have sunglasses? –Heiji asked looking backwards.

-Eh, mmm yeah, actually everyone should compulsorily bring them to be able to walk on the snow- Kazuha answered him.

-Goodness… Uff -He said exhaling at once. –One less problem. Do you have them at hand?

-No. They are inside the backpacks. We would have to look for them. -Sonoko said.

-Shinichi, we will have to stop to be equipped. -Exclaimed the dark skinned boy.

-All right. It would be good to have water bottles in their reach too. –Kudo added.

The new was communicated forward and the walking stopped. Then the girls took care to advice to the ones on their backs, and these ones to the ones that were at their backs and so on, until the new got to the end at some point.

After several minutes, they set off again towards the slope of rocks.

-Hey ... It's still cold. I thought that when we would feel the sun, the temperature would rise. -Sonoko exclaimed. -I'm freezing even though we are walking.

-Hmm that's true. –Kazuha agreed. -Hey Heijiiiii? Why is it so cold?

-Huh? Because it's too early. Until the Sun doesn't reach its optimum, it will not heat at all.

-And when will that happen? -Ran finally inquired. She was shaking and her voice was half choked by the continuous shivering.

-Mmm, I think around noon. – And he turned his gaze to the dark hair detective, to see if he was right. Shinichi just nodded in accordance.

-Uhhh that will be in 2 hours from now! -Suzuki yelled at him.

-What do you want me to do, put me dancing the dance of the Sun to call its heat? –Hattori said.

-Sing. -Shinichi finally said.

-Huh? -The three said at the same time.

-...-Flipping his look at his back, he said -At least you will be less annoyed and you are going to move yourselves a little more.

-Uhm that's not a bad idea -Sonoko said. And she suddenly yelled to the other students-Hey people ... What can we sing? ... Not screaming obviously.

-Ummm, nooo we now! ... This is just for men!

And you could hear lyrics like:

_(1)_

_It's hot, it's hot_

_And I was waiting for you to sing my song_

_And that you will open that bottle_

_And toast to it_

_And make love on the balcony._

_My heart, my heart_

_Is a healthy muscle_

_But requires action_

_Gimme peace and war_

_And a sweet drunkenness_

_And I will give you the best._

_As sweet as the wine,_

_And salty as the sea._

_Princess and Vagabond,_

_Deep throat,_

_Save me from this loneliness._

_It's hot, it's hot,_

_She has the recipe to feel much better._

_No gimmicks, no hurry, she gives me her smile,_

_Like a priestess of love._

_Honeymoon, paper moon,_

_Full moon, cinnamon skin, gives me nights of pleasure._

_Sometimes I'm wrong, and sometimes I'm fine,_

_I'll give you my heart so you can play with it._

_Ah ah ah, ah ah ah,_

_They would have to charge me, she is a minor._

_We'll go to a hotel, we'll go to dinner,_

_**But we'll never go together to the altar**_

-EXCEPT KUDO AND HATTORI HAHAHA! –Some students shouted causing some laughter from several of their comrades. On the other side, the two detectives were mutually arching eyebrows, and the one from the East said softly…

-I got divorced before I could get to that point- An action that caused his friend to die of laughter at the comment and gave him a friendly hug. The East one could not do anything but smile.

-What macho you are! ... Now is our turn, girls. Let them open-mouthed! –They said while putting their "I'm a really good girl and I behave extremely well"… Yeah, sure, the sexy challenge begun.

(2)

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like it when the physical _

_Don't leave me asking for more,_

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

_Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)_

_What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)_

_Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

_You've been saying all the right things all night long,_

_But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off_

_Baby, can't you see? (See)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

_**You say you're a big boy**_

_**But I can't agree**_

_**'Cause the love you said you had**_

_**Ain't been put on me**_

_I wonder (wonder)_

_If I'm just too much for you_

_Wonder (wonder)_

_If my kiss don't make you just_

_Wonder (wonder)_

_What I got next for you_

_What you want to do? (Do)_

_Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours_

_I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please_

_Baby, can't you see? (See)_

_How these clothes are fitting on me (me)_

_And the heat coming from this beat (beat)_

_I'm about to blow_

_I don't think you know_

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)_

-Hum. Now… what were you singing my dear boys? You can close your mouths before your tongues get frozen. –After this, the girls started laughing at the expressions of disbelief from their mates. Suddenly the tactical team was doing the same thing and enjoying the competition from both groups.

-They are so… amazing! Phew ... I'm sweating man- One guy said, making the others to agree with his comment.

-Hey ... What will we do with these two? –A sector said between whispers.

-Do with these two? Who do you mean? -Ones from the west asked.

-Mmm ... With Kudo and Mouri. They are not talking at all. It looks like they fought hard and they even looked at each other with some… coldness –A girl gossiped to them.

-It's true. Neither of them spoke a word. THAT'S weird. -A boy added.

-Were they a couple? – A boy inquired curiously.

-Mmm ... Not formally. They kept saying that they had been friends since childhood, but we all know that they should get together. They did almost everything together since they met.

-Oh, it's like Hattori and Toyama. What do we do then? Sing emotional songs so they throw themselves from the mountain?

-Mmm not exactly, but something that might make them...

- Reconsider their situation?

-Exactly.

-Ok, that's exciting! But let's sing something fun before, so we don't look too obvious.

-They'll kill us ... But it's worth it- One said, while rubbing his hands and smiling in a dark way.

-What do you propose?

-Let's come up with a funny one so we warm ourselves a little more.

(3)

_You went to school to learn, girl_

_Things you never, never knew before_

_Like I before E except after C_

_And why 2 plus 2 makes 4_

_**Now! Now! Now! I'm gonna teach you**_

_**Teach you, teach you**_

_**All about love, dear.**_

_All about love_

_Sit yourself down, take a seat_

_All you gotta do is repeat after me_

_A, B, C_

_Easy as_

_One, two, three_

_Or simple as_

_Do, Re, Mi,_

_A, B, C_

_One, two, three_

_Baby, you and me, girl!_

_**Come on, let me love you just a little bit!**_

_Come on, come on, come on,_

_Let me show you what it's all about!_

_Reading, writing and arithmetic_

_Are the branches of the learning tree_

_**But without the roots of love every day, girl!**_

_**Your education ain't complete**_

_T-t-t-teachers gonna show you_

_Show you! Show you!_

_How to get an A!_

_nah nah nah nah nah nah!_

_Spell me, how you_

_Add the two!_

_Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do!_

_A, B, C_

_Easy as_

_One, two, three_

_Or simple as_

_Do, Re, Mi,_

_A, B, C_

_One, two, three_

_Baby, you and me, girl!_

_**That's how easy love can be!**_

_**That's how easy love can be!**_

-"I disagree. If it were that easy I would not be in this mess right now. "- Two adolescents from the west thought wryly while listening to the lyrics.

-Ok people ...Here we go -He said while pointing forward. -Cupid's Lovey Dovey Emergency Plan is in process. -And everyone started to chuckle at the weird name he put to their brilliant plan.

(4)

_**Picture perfect memories,**_

_**Scattered all around the floor.**_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause_

_I can't fight it anymore._

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

_**It's a quarter after one,**_

_**I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**Said I wouldn't call**_

_**but I lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without,**_

_**I just need you now.**_

_Another shot of whisky,_

_can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping_

_in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me it happens all the time._

_**Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and I need you now._

_And I said I wouldn't call_

_but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without,_

_I just need you now,_

_I just need you now._

_Oh, baby I need you now._

Sonoko looked at Kazuha, Kazuha looked at Heiji, Heiji looked at his two companions ... And they looked forward at Heiji ... And everyone thought ... -"They do this on purpose, right? The girls looked at Ran, who continued looking ahead as if nothing happened. And Heiji looked at Shinichi, who had been like always, as if he was deaf. - "This is going to cost a little more than that" – The western Detective thought.

-Hey ... I did not hear any comments- The girls said.

-Let's continue then. They must soften somehow.

-Uhhh I have one that is the trigger, but let's keep it for the end. If they stop me just in the beginning, it's because they reached the limit. -One guy said.

-All right ... What do we sing now?

-Uh, I think I have one. -A girl said.

(5)

_What have I done_

_**Wish I could run**_

_**Away from this ship going under**_

_**Just trying to help**_

_**Hurt everyone else**_

_**Now I feel the weight of the world**_

_**Is on my shoulders**_

_**What can you do**_

_**When your good isn't good enough**_

_**And all that you touch tumbles down**_

_**Cause my best intentions**_

_**Keep making a mess of things**_

_**I just wanna fix it somehow**_

_**But how many times will it take**_

_**Oh how many times will it take**_

_**For me to get it right**_

_**To get it right**_

_Can I start again_

_With my faith shaken_

_**Cause I can't go back and undo this**_

_**I just have to stay and face my mistakes**_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

_So I throw up my fist_

_**Throw a punch in the air and**_

_**Accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair**_

_Yeah I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah I'll send up a prayer_

_**And finally someone will see**_

_**How much I care**_

They had already begun to climb a slope, and Shinichi moved his head side to side in refusal, thinking. -"This song is so... Sarcastic? But realistically at the same time, bah, at least, it resembles my situation. I tried to make things right and help as much as I could, but not realizing that in the process many people were hurt just to protect them. Mistakes. That's a word I hate ... Damn! Thanks guys for the song! It's like a punch to the lower zone right now! _But how many times will it take, oh how many times will it take, do it right? Do it right_ ... I still wonder the same thing. I still feel in _that sinking ship_..."

-Hey Hey ... Are they a little weirder? Is that good? -They wondered.

-Rare? You mean...?

-Mmm like ...Affected! That's what I meant.

-I suppose. We're ok then. What do we do now? Want to give us the honor of seeing if your song cuts them into pieces? - One of the boys asked.

-Nahhh still too early. One more song, and then we'll see what happens.

-Whatever you say.

_(6)_

_**Since that time,**_

_**I wish I could stop the time,**_

_**the worst decision of my life was saying goodbye**_

_**I cry for you**_

_**Where are you?**_

_I looked for you in the infinity (I'm still lost ...)_

_And in the tracks of your lips_

_In one of your cigarettes (I'm crazy about you ...)_

_Waiting up to the tiredness _

_And you've dropped me to oblivion (I'm desperate ...)_

_**And the lucky escapes me in a heartbeat**_

_**And you're going away from my hands **_

_**And my life just breaks into pieces**_

_And I..._

_I cry for you_

_**Dreaming that what we have has a remedy**_

_I cry for you_

_There is no way to forget your kisses_

_I cry for you_

_**I just can't keep thinking how much I love you**_

_I cry for you... oohh._

_**I want to be honest**_

_**And I've been thinking about you all day,**_

_Leave out the rebelliousness_

_Crying and crying and the bed is still empty,_

_**You are my joy,**_

_**I live in agony,**_

_**I lived for you **_

_**I would be nothing without you,**_

_**stop, talk to me a little,**_

_**I turn crazy, crazy,**_

_**Because I don't have your skin anymore,**_

_**I was faithful to you,**_

_**And now I live with the problem of having you so far**_

_And you have filled the void_

_A place where your mouth was my relief_

_And you're going away from my hands (Living from memories ...)_

_And my life just breaks into pieces_

_And I... (Hey!)_

_I cry for you_

_**I can't continue,**_

_**waking up here,**_

_**in this room alone,**_

_**if I don't have you I cry,**_

_I can't continue,_

_waking up here,_

_in this room alone,_

_if I don't have you I cry,_

_**And I can't find a way out,**_

_**or how to heal these wounds,**_

_**and I,**_

_**I cry for you ... (Hey!)**_

Ran, after having heard the lyric could not prevent her armor to break. So, she turned her head to the left, to keep her friends and in particular to one special someone, away from her tears, which wouldn't stop falling like raindrops. -"But the song is right ...I just can't keep thinking how much I love you. And I can't see someone else in my life other than you either. But I had to destroy us in the process, saying the opposite and that I hated you. What an idiot I can be when I put my mind on it. Congratulations Ran. "

As time passed slowly, they were already quite high because of the walking.

-Mmm, let's put into action your song friend. Let's see what happens now...

-Let's try it.

(7)

- _This time, this place, Misused, Mistakes. __Too lo…_

-DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT SINGING THAT DAMN SONG OR I SWEAR I'LL THROW YOU OFF THE CLIFF… UNDERSTOOD!? -Shinichi exasperated yelled and you could even say that ... He was a bit angry too.

Heiji was frightened from the so sudden reaction and transformation from his friend, that he jumped at least 3 meters away from his side. He gripped his heart for a moment to see if it was there. -"Wow ... You hit him deep. What song was that?"

After that, there was an unbreakable silence, and everyone saw him and what had just happened, with eyes like dinner plates.

The girls who were behind the detectives fell in the snow on their butts by the sudden strength of the voice of his friend. Hell, he definitely knew how to raise his voice!

-Kudo! You scared me idiot! -Sonoko exclaimed.

-I told you that one of them was going to jump- The boy exclaimed.

-Yep. What happened between them?

-I do not know.

-Hey ... Where do you live?

And the boys came to talk about other issues. They have to kill the time in a way.

At another place, Hattori dared not to talk to his companion, for fear if he explodes again, he was going to kill him at the end. However, he gave it a chance…

-You all right?

-I'm Perfect. -His voice returned to normal.

-When are you going to take off your armor?

-When this is all over, when I walk away and when I get home.

-I can not believe you.

-Then do it.

-Aaaaggggghhhh- Heiji exasperated growled.

They continued walking until they saw they had to go through a kind of a narrow path in 50 meters from where they were. They would only be able to pass one person at a time and it had a distance of 10-20 meters. No one was liking this situation. Everyone could see what they had to do, because the way before this thin path, was the opposite. It was spacious, and had no such difficulty.

The strait, to its left, had a block of ice coming down brutally to the void. On the right side, it had a piece of mountain covered with chunks of ice, snow and rock. Summarizing, it was a death trap wherever you see it. However, it was the only way they could take. They would have to be very cautious.

A cop walked extremely carefully and made it. Kaito followed him a second later and was more agile. The other soldiers decided not to cross, and stay to help with the kids. Shinichi also stayed to help, therefore, it was up to Hakuba to cross now.

Saguru took a deep breath and began to move his feet slowly, step by step. Until ... He slid forward. But he immediately put his hands on the front, staying on the road. The rest of the people who was watching stressful the situation, sighed with relief.

Finally he reached the other side, and now it was up to Heiji.

The Osaka detective, began to perform the same actions as the one above. Halfway through, when out of nowhere and without anyone noticing, a rock of relatively large size, came off the right side wall. The stone fell with full force and speed ... - Move Heiji! - Shinichi shouted suddenly with warning.

After hearing the warning from his companion, he moved exalted forward, dodging the blow just barely, by an inch away ... However that action caused the green eyed boy to slip, because of the wetness and from the snow that the storm left, and fall to the left edge of the precipice, hanging and clutching to a slight surface, only with his hands.

-Damn! -Shouted the soldier that had not crossed the path. He quickly came to his aid to help him and get him out of there.. Hakuba also began to backtrack. But just as they were approaching him ... Another stone fell off from the big rock, hitting Hatori's arm and knocking him down by the wall into the dark void. The next thing you could hear in the space were the desperate cries of Kazuha, seeing how the most important person in your life was going to disappear in a second from her life...

-¡HEIJIIIIIII!

* * *

Ok. When I wrote this in the Spanish one…. People almost went to my house to kill me hehe. I hope this time doesn't happen. See you in the next chapter which will not be upload very sooner! I'm great, don't you think so?

**List of songs:**

(1) = Mucho mejor- Los rodríguez.

(2) = Buttons - Pussycat Dolls.

(3) = ABC - Glee

(4) = Need you now - Glee

(5) = Get it right - Glee

(6) = lloro por tí - Enrique Iglesias & Wisin & Yandel.

(7) = I'm not going to tell you now!

**Readers:**

Special thanks to: James Birdsong, Midnight1906, Octavia and people who left comments although they are anonymous. Your reviews really make me happy!


	11. RESCUING THE TWO DETECTIVES

Thanks to:

**Osaka is da n01 - Detective Kid1412 - Octavia aka Tavy -The Shifty Read**: You wish! Fast? Lately that has been a big problem! And when I looked that the next chapter has like 30 pages…. I wanted to jump from a cliff haha! Be patient, I go as fast as I can. I wish I could go faster but someone I know is getting married and that means… problems to translate!... And I'm not from Spain hehe… you won't find me!

**Angel Rose:** Pretending? Yes, I agree. At the moment I wrote it, I haven't thought about it. Good choice!

**Mysteries and Myths****: **When I finish this story, I'll try to fix the other chapters. Thanks for telling me! And I'm glad you like how this is going

* * *

_**Last chapter**_

The Osaka detective began to perform the same actions as the one above. Halfway through, when out of nowhere and without anyone noticing, a rock of relatively large size came off the right side wall. The stone fell with full force and speed ... - Move Heiji! - Shinichi shouted suddenly with a warning.

After hearing the warning from his companion, he moved exalted forward, dodging the blow just barely, by an inch away ... However that action caused the green eyed boy to slip, because of the wetness and from the snow that the storm left, and fall to the left edge of the precipice, hanging and clutching to a slight surface, only with his hands.

-Damn! -Shouted the soldier that had not crossed the path. He quickly came to his aid to help him and get him out of there... Hakuba also began to backtrack. But just as they were approaching him ... Another stone fell off from the big rock, hitting Hatori's arm and knocking him down by the wall into the dark void. The next thing you could hear in the space was the desperate cries of Kazuha, seeing how the most important person in your life was going to disappear in a second from her life...

-¡HEIJIIIIIII!

* * *

_**RESCUING THE TWO DETECTIVES**_

Everyone's watch suddenly stopped. The seconds were temporarily detained in the little instrument. And as much as you wanted to move its hands, a superior force prevented it from doing it.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion at seeing how the teenager slid down the wall into the dark void. No one was reacting, they were frozen in their places ... well ... almost everyone was in this state.

-Heiji! Use the ax asshole! -Shinichi shouted as he ran toward the center of the place where his friend, took his final steps.

Hattori stopped trying to hold with his hands on anything, to be able to get the small ax hanging from one side of his backpack. While he was doing it, he realized that there wasn't much time left to get to the end, so he tried somehow, to nail it in the hard ice.

-Damn! Why don't you just nail for once and for all? Damn ax! - He said cursing. And when he tried to thrust one last time ...he got stuck fully squarely, at a foot from the edge. What does this mean? That our poor man was hanging to a peak on the edge of the ice with only one hand, putting up with the full weight of his body and backpack, which were hanging in the air.

-¡Ah mother fffff…! –The eastern guy expressed while holding his head.

-We will have to go down. -One of the soldiers said.

-Do you know how to go down on these surfaces? –Hakuba asked.

-Some of us, yes. -He said while securing a hook to the rock wall, where the stones fell moments ago. –Luckily, I am one of those guys.

-What do we do? -Shinichi asked.

-I don't think you can do anything right now. I have to hurry because he is practically hanging from one arm.

By securing the rope to the hook, he began to descend toward the boy ... until seconds later, he heard some screaming from Heiji - WAIT!... The ice is cracking.

-What? Fuck me! - The soldier answered, who came back up as fast as he could and so cautious.

-DO YOU THINK I CAN BE KIDDING AT A TIME LIKE THIS? IDIOT!

-What do we do now? Hakuba asked to a soldier.

-KAITO! Come here! -Shinichi exclaimed.

-FORGET IT! I have a better plan - He muttered in a way that only the soldier who was with him at the other end could listened.

-WHAT? -Shinichi asked shouting.

And suddenly, Kaito began moving, performing the same actions as the previous soldier, getting away from the edge. But, his area was different, it was wider on the right side, and the "blessed" left wall that came down, did it abruptly. Hence nosedive ... it was easier.

Suddenly, he started sprinting towards the abyss ... and jump to the emptiness.

-WHAT ARE YOU DOING STUPID!? - Some of the group shouted.

The speed he gained during the falling was breathtaking. But our wizard was used to it, you could even say it was his personal brand to disappear. So, Saguru and Kudo did not worry much about his actions, and watched him with attention to see what idea he had in mind, and see if they had to assist him in any way.

Kaito stopped at a height slightly lower than our western detective. But he was still far in the horizontal direction. So, he stucked a hook on the side so he could form a sort of "L", and get to him. Having done this, he began to move so slowly in his direction without putting hooks on his road, looking where it was more suitable for him and rescue the detective. Do not forget that it was all wet, so it was easy to make a false step.

Heiji, on the other hand was ... super cursing above him, under him, to the left, right, and to every person and place he had known to this moment. It was not the first time he was in this situation. But still, it's like the ground he was looking at, was very, very far from where he was. And the ice, where he was holding himself, was making an awful creaking every few seconds, which was not pleasing him at all.

-Quiet Hattori! Kaito is near! -His blond companion shouted from above.

-Yeahhhh, no rush eh. Really. I'm ... admiring the view from another perspective. Look how nice landscape we have. STOP FUCKING ME AND HURRY FOR ONCE KUROBA! - The poor hanged boy told them.

-Wait chump. I'm close! -The magician shouted him.

After a few minutes, he reached underneath him. He gradually went climbing up, until he was at his side. Upon arriving, he realized what Heiji was meaning some moments ago regarding that the ice was breaking. Indeed, it was cracking internally, and that was what caused the noise. There was not much time left for the block to fall out completely. You could already observe, the cracks and grooves between the frozen white snow.

-All right. So, I pass this around here, and this over there, and I make a perfect knot. - The magician thought out loud . - Okie Dokie. I think ... we are ready.

-I think? I'm not sure I like very much that statement . You better be sure because my arm won't hold me for so much more!

-You can be so annoying like a nail in the ass!. Poor dear your girlfriend.

-I so not have a girlfriend!

-Yeaaaah, sure. Then, the chestnut with green eyes who is up there, dying from the fright that you gave her, is nothing more than a friend.

-Um, yes?

-Shut up asshole.

-Who are you calling an asshooooooooooo...Aahhhh!

That said, Kaito made him loose his hold on the ice with prepotence , and given that he had only a single hook at the top of the 90 degrees from the "L", when they darted down, they went at full speed, since the weight was more significant for being two people and not one.

-Hattori! Now when we get to where the rope is vertically, let's hold on to what we can, or we will end up like a pendulum below the block of ice.

-All right. You could have warned me what you were going to do, silly!

-Nah, it was fun to hear you scream like a girl haha!.

-It's not the time to be kidding! And I was not screaming like a girl!

When they were going to get the point in question, they found two other people who had come down to help them. They were two soldiers of the group, which appeared to have a notion of climbing. When they arrived, the two were caught to keep them stable in place.

Meanwhile, the big block had finished its crunching , and fell off the mountain like when a glacier melts, from its main pillar.

-Are you okay? - The soldier asked.

-Yes, I am. About him? I don't know .-Kaito answered.

-I'm fine. But I'm not sure if I can climb as well as I would like. That damn rock hit my arm badly.

-Don't worry about that. We will climb slowly all together .

-HEY! ARE YOU OKAY? -Shinichi asked from above.

-We're good. Go ahead because we're going to TAKE A WHILE. BE CAREFUL, PLEASE!

-AGREE!

-Well Hakuba, we will have to mobilize them slowly.

-Mmm, you go with the rest. You'll have to calm a special girl. - He said with a wink.

-Oh yeah. Good thing it's all good.

-I still wonder how our hearts are in such a good state after all the scares that we've been through, Don't you think so, little Kudo? We could make a movie with our experiences together hahahaha!.

-It's true. Well, mmm let's do this. We'll put a rope from end to end to have something as support in the event of something like this happens again. - And he looked up- I just hope they do not fall, even if they have this.

-All right. I'm on the other side, so, I'll throw you the rope.

-Well. I'll wait you.

After that, Hakuba went forward to where they have to pass, to grab a rope. Meanwhile, Shinichi was thinking what the hell to do with Toyama. -"Surely, she will be scared."

Saguru took the rope that they had to carry in their inventory, and grabbed one end to rotate it and launch it towards Shinichi. But the guy ... definitely ... had not approved that subject at life. After several failed attempts, Kudo went walking to where his friend was and took his piece of rope with his hand, before they lose more time than they were losing. Obviously, he dedicated him a final outburst ... - Idiot!

Walking down the path, he met the group of three girls he knew quite well. He looked at the policemen who had come, and gave them the rope.

-Take charge of them, please. We have to take them to the other extreme, one by one, and very carefully. Just... leave us for the end.

-All right.

After he finished giving directions and seeing how some of the guys were passing with fear, he approached the woman who was as white as snow, and kneeling on the floor. It seemed as if she wanted to camouflage herself with the white environment, because of the color she had.

Shinichi decided to turn off his camera for now. He did not like the idea that all Japan could be able to see her reaction, or that the "relationship" of his friend becomes public.

Ran and Sonoko, suddenly saw that someone came to their side, so they lifted their sight, meeting their old friend's eyes.

On the other side, Shinichi knelt in front of the girl and tried to calm her down the best way he could.

-Hey Toyama, Heiji is fine. Don't worry. The guys are helping him on the other side. -And he put a hand on her shoulder to show her his support. - Everything will be okay-

However, Kazuha could not stop shaking. It was like an adrenaline hit, and she couldn't get up. Her head was not feeling quite good either. She did not know if cry or jump and scream with happiness ... Her body just do, what Shinichi hated most in this world ... cry.

Tears of relief but also of fear, went out of those eyes as green as emeralds. One after another. And they didn't seem to be stopping at anytime soon. Then she added more internal emotions to her sobs, like despair, loss of control and even lack of understanding. Suddenly she could not hear anything. The stress of the situation had been too much, and she couldn't stop fighting with his brain about the millions of chances that could have happened. Including the one she hated most: death.

-"Why me? I have never known what the hell to do in these situations!"- A poor detective thought while he tensed up at not knowing to do, as more, and more tears came out freely. Desperate of seeing much salt water, he lifted her chin with one hand and laid the other on one of her cheeks -Hey. Look at me! You need to calm down Toyama. I know what you are going through and I know you're scared. But I think Heiji will be better if you go with a smile instead of tears. -As he reached over and wiped them away with his thumbs. -Right? Relax. It's over. Stop crying.

To her relief, the girl seemed to understand him, and it was like she came out of the trance. With her gloves, she rubbed her eyes, wanting to get rid of the remnants of tears.

-All right. And ... thanks Kudo.

-Nothing to thank me. -He said getting up and offering his hand to help her, which she accepted with a small smile. -Go for once so you can see the fool.

-... -She just nodded in agreement, and went walking alone. Until ... Sonoko disappeared out of nowhere and ran behind her to go along with Kazuha. At that time, the brain of Ran, was put into operation at full speed mode.

-"Mmm, Sonoko? How did she get there so fast? ... Oh oh ... That means ... that ... "- And she started to move her gaze to the right, inch by inch ..." That means ... that ... they let me ... with ... ". She finished her guidelines of thoughts when her eyes found the face of his friend ... - "or ex friend ... WHATEVER THEY WERE! I'll kill them for this"

-Is it me? ... or Sonoko did this on purpose? - Asked the dark-haired boy with a large drop of sweat on his head.

-What a great deduction, genius. The worst thing, is that I realized recently, if not, I would already be strangling them right now.

-Why don't you follow them then? I don't think you're very comfortable around me. And he started walking.

-What do you mean? - She asked coldly, making him to stop on his footsteps and turn to her.

-You know what I mean. Why do you ask?

-Leave that attitude with me.

-What attitude?

-The one you wear when you feel insecure and at the defensive. You look like a wall. I know you, so, don't deny it.

-Well, I am not sure you know me that well yet. If not, you would have understood many things without explaining them. -And he reiterated his march.

-I think you left it well demonstrated the last time. I don't care you at all, right? - After this comment, Shinichi's eyes became hard. He turned around and went to her until he was two inches from her face.

-I wouldn't be right here, If I didn't care about you. You don't know a freaking damn thing, about what happened. So, don't come and reproach me, that I was the only fool in this story.

At the end of that sentence, he returned to his original path without looking back. This time, she really made him angry.

Ran, on the other hand, was stunned ... again. The look he gave her made her take up a bit of fear inside. It was full of feelings and anger. And suddenly, she remembered the song from their peers ... -"How many times will it take for me to get it right? ... But I can't help it. I know it's not the way to get to him. Now I made him angry. But ... HE GETS ON MY NERVES! AHHHH!. We can not have a decent conversation without wanting to kill us ... or at least that's what happens to me"- And she sighed - "I have to calm down a bit. I want to fix things, but ... I don't know how. I don't know if he wants to fix things with me neither. However, he said ... that ... he was worried about me, and he just came for me. Why? After the pain I caused you ... Why? What am I to you?"

Suddenly, she felt that a hand landed gently on her right shoulder. Turning her head, she saw the lieutenant, who was smiling at her like a father does to his children.

-Problems with the archer with wings? -Ran could not help but smile to hear how such a man of his rank, called at Cupid. -Walk alongside me for a while, would you like? - And Ran nodded her head slightly.

* * *

**Some meters ahead**

Kazuha crossed the damn narrow, and started running towards where Heiji was. He found it in a pair of seconds, sitting in the snow with one of the doctors, who was bandaging his arm.

-Well, it's nothing. You have nothing broken, it was just a big blow that resulted in a swollen. -Nobunari said. - Don't keep it too tightly, and don't do anything involving use of force. Got it? I'll take the little camera and your backpack. You do not mind, right?

-Yes, and you can keep the backpack.

-You're not hurt anywhere else, right?

-No. Just simple scrapes. I will not die for that.

At that time, Toyama arrived, and sat over her knees beside him with a look of relief to see him complete, but still, with some features of worry. She asked him -Are you okay? Nothing bad happened to you, right? Did you hit yourself? Do you ...?

-Hey hey, low your revolutions. I'm fine, nothing happened to me. Only a blow on the arm. -The detective told her, slowing the question history she was doing him.

-Silly! I have your birthday present.

-What? But if there is still time ... - He inquired not understanding what the girl was pointing at.

-I will make you wear a permanent parachute on your back! You are always falling idiot - She said with a little anger and pouncing on the boy, making him, to pulled back as much as he could from where he sat, separating themselves just by a short distance.

-H ...hey ...that ... I'm...n...not so ... clueless -The boy stammered, being very aware of the proximity of their lips. He was so close to hers that he could feel the gentle breeze she causes with her lips everytime she spoke.

-Are you saying that you're not clumsy? Need I remind you of a reef and an arrow?

-Ugh, how to forget that. The heights are definitely not my thing ... emm. Mmm, you ... - He said blushing and averting his eyes fully to the side.

-Huh? -Kazuha went back to the reality of the moment and realized the position they had at the time. She could not help but blush, and in a nanosecond she got away from him. Muttering, she said ... -I'm sorry.

- ...-Hattori thought for a moment to tease her. But decided against it at the last minute. She had worried too. Rather, always makes trouble. So he said -All right Kazu, do not worry, let's move forward, shall we? - And gave her a smile full of sincerity, receiving the same act from the other party.

-Yes.

-How romantic - Sonoko exclaimed, acting with much exaggeration.

-Suzuki Ah! - Toyama yelled. -Don't scare me like that.

-Hey, where is Ran? - The detective asked to change the subject quickly and starting to walk.

-I left her with Kudo for a second . I don't know for what purpose.

-No, Really? What happened? Tell us, tell us! - A lively boy said.

-I thought that only girls acted that way-She said with a look of pure disbelief. - It hasn't passed much. When Toyama started to run, I saw the opportunity to leave them alone. But from what I saw, it only took them three seconds to start fighting again. -The adolescents from the west sighed negatively.

-I can not believe it. Heiji. What do you know about all this? I'm tired of not knowing anything. -Kazuha exploded.

-I can't tell you Kazu. It is something that only they can solve on their own, and only they.

-Well. Then, answer me this. Who is the one that is acting wrongly here and now? - Sonoko, demanded .

-From my point of view?

-Yes.

-I think Ran is acting a bit foolish. But in a way that it makes sense, why she acts that way.

-Just Ran? What about Shinichi? -She asked.

-Shinichi? ... He is completely lost, Haven't you notice?

-A little. Besides the drastical change in him, he is... I don't know... Like this mountain. He's cold, distant, do not know.

-You guessed right.

-What?

-He's feeling insecure. He has no idea how will Ran react with him. So, he does what we all do when we face with something unfamiliar: We protect ourselves inside an armor and a shield, from any harm and from the worldwide.

-But ... I do not understand. The two of them are exactly like us, so, I don't get how they can't see each other's face. I mean, at least in our case, we declare peace in a short time amount. They already spent four months away from each other and without a single word. How is it possible? - Pointed Toyama.

-It's ...complicated.

-Do you know everything, absolutely everything that happened between them? - Sonoko asked him.

-I know what happened in detail, three years ago. And yes, I know what happened that day. Therefore I tell you, from my point of view, Ran is the one acting a bit foolish. She lacks of learning something very important, and she denied the opportunity to hear it from Shinichi. That story is everything. And if she really wants to fix things with Shinichi, she will have to calm down and listen to him.

-Is that thing of the men in black? - Kazuha inquired.

-What? How do you know about them?

-Mmm, that guy ... Kaito? We started to bombard him with questions inside the cave when you and Kudo left. And he said almost nothing, only that they were the reason why Kudo had disappeared for so long, because they were part of a criminal gang who did atrocities. He didn't talk much about the whole thing.

-That idiooooootttt. If Kudo knows about this, he will annihilate him. But yes. Basically it's something like that.

-Were you involved in this too? - His friend of his entire life asked gloomily.

-Yes. In everything. As well as almost all the staff that is helping today.

-You have not said anything about it -She said offended. However Heiji smiled at hearing her.

-See?. That's what happened to them. But he has a couple of secrets more than me. The main involved in all this, was Shinichi. And I can really assure you, that during those three years, he suffered terribly. The reason I did not say anything, it is only because they are finishing the last details of the case. And while the worst is over, I wanted to wait to tell you better someday.

-Well ...you better do it with the other things you have to tell me. I'm making a list. Know it!. Why didn't you tell us this before? Three years?

-Phew-sighing. - Let's see if the two of you can understand me. Men and women think very differently. At such times, if a word was told to someone, it could have caused a disaster with serious consequences. And pulling out all the police stuff and suspense regarding from the plot... this problem could have caused a great loss in the life of each one of us. What happened was not a slight joke or anything like that. It was a time bomb. And we were not going to let it explode, so we did everything we had in our power to protect everyone... and I mean... "everyone" referring to men and women - He said emphasizing the last word.

-Ah ... I get it- Sonoko said. And Kazuha nodded to his comment.

-So, until Ran doesn't drop the fumes, they won't solve anything.

-We should handcuff them -The Aikido girl suggested.

-Do not tempt me- Sonoko told her. And all three began to laugh.

* * *

**At the end of the row.**

After walking for several minutes on the white platform, the old military decided to break the silence.

-You must be … Mouri. Right?

-Eh? How do you know that?

-Mmm athletic, chestnut and with blue eyes that reminds the calmed ocean. You talk and fight with Kudo. Definitely it's you. -And he began to laugh at seeing the face of the confused girl . - The person you were talking just now, is the one who told me about your profile a long time ago, along with other qualities of course.

.. - Ran's eyes widened as much as they could. She didn't understand anything, but ... why Shinichi was describing her at that time?

-You know, I was at the time we gave the "big blow", as we called it. And it shows that you know nothing about this yet.

-Why do you say that with such certainty?

-I have many years dear. When you are an old man like me, you can know and see many things, that you don't need words to describe it. You'll come to that state also... I look like a talking grandpa ... hehe.

-You are not answering my question.

-Haha, tough girl. He was right about that too! ... I know you have no knowledge about what happened ... because you would not be fighting with him, if you really knew. -And the girl put an expression of full attention. - You should give him a try, you know?

-But ... these three years I have lived worried, crying almost every night and wondering if he was okay. All that ... all that suffering just to find out he was a few feet away from me, watching everything. I feel so ... irritated. I feel like a fool or a used puppet . Sometimes I think I never really knew who he is. - She concluded with nostalgic voice.

-You know perfectly well who he is. Unfortunately I can't inform you of what happened that time. I think that experience should be told only by him.

-I will explain you in this way, using me, as an example with a situation that happened to me a few years ago. I have been married for 15 years and I have two children. One is 13 years old and the other is 9.

Our job is not easy. Every day we do not know if we will return home alive. And that's a difficult topic for who are a couple , which usually do not last over time. Fortunately, it is not my case. My wife always knew what she was doing and what I was doing. All my life, she has accepted me for who I am, and how I am. We've had our fights of course. But we never let it separate us.

-One night ... I'm talking about ... six years ago, I received a phone call about a group that we were chasing for months. The reason they contacted us, was to threaten us, because we were constantly hounding on them. We were at that time, really close to achieve our goal.

-The question, the call was to warn us that if we approached them, ... they would make sure that every one of us suffer the consequences. These effects we are talking, consisted of pure torture and the murder of each of our families. -Ran at hearing all that, was a little frightened and inhaled the cold air that surrounded them.

-That expression you have just put, was the one each of us had at the time. Imagine the situation in my case. I had my wife, a child of only three years and one of 10. I can't explain, the feeling of panic that I had that day. For me, my family is everything in the world. It's the reason why I fight every day, why I live and why I breathe.

-So, what happened?

-We immediately created a special team who helped us to find these people very quickly and arrest them all. That operation lasted about two months. And it was the biggest torture for everyone. We lived in constant fear and we separated from our families for that time as well, to keep them saved.

-That's why I advise you, from what I've lived, to give him a chance to explain to your ... friend. Imagine he was three years immersed in a hell much, much worse than I just explained to you. I know it's hard, and that there are a lot of feelings involved in both. But, if you really want to fix this complication, get a really hot little coffeeeeeee with... mmm milk and cream, and sit down and talk. - The girl started laughing at the expression of pure happiness of the lieutenant at thinking of his coffee. - "It seems he misses his coffee, haha"

-Thank you. For explaining me some things. I needed that.

-Don't thank me. - And he put a hand on her head playfully. - Just let me know when the wedding will be held.

-Ehhhh? Oh, you too! Now stop saying these things. -And the man laughed aloud by the expression of shame and annoyance of the girl.

* * *

**Ahead of the row**

-Hmm this is strange- One soldier said.

-What do you mean? - His companion asked.

-There are no traces of these guys who persecute us, in quotes. Nor do we know if they're behind us. But still ...

-I also find it strange- Saguru said - This is too calm to be true. And we have ... still a day and a half's journey?

-Yes, we are not that far. If we continue at this pace, we should be arriving tomorrow afternoon or at evening as much. I hope the ones that are waiting us, would have moved to the point we told them by the cameras -Hey, it's ... half past twelve. We should get some rest - Kuroba said.

-We are about to finish the descendant part. We could do it before entering the forest again. While we see how things are going on around us. -Is that ok?- A military suggested them, to which all agreed.

After the lunch and rest, the whole group continued their march among the tall trees ... again. They did a recognition of the place, but found nothing that make them worry.

And again ... we go back to the second row where the golden combination was ... and Ran and Kazuha were behind them. Sonoko decided to talk to other guys, so she went a couple of rows back.

-Now I understand why you got that equation of healthy and burned trees, in the head. This is so boring! The first thing we do when we leave this place, is to go to an amusement park- Heiji said.

-After what happened, I would never in my life, step on an amusement park again- The east guy ironically said.

-Hahaha! I had forgotten about that episode. Sorry but ... haha!

-What a friend you are.

-What can I do?

-Do not make me answer you.

-Hey, changing the subject. What happened when I was not up there?

-I do not think that our current location is the most convenient at this time to talk about it. - And quickly he moved his eyes back, indicating the company they had. Hmm? Where's your camera?

-Ah, Nobunari has it along with my backpack. You have to treat me well, you see? Because of my poor little arm. It's damaged.- He said while trying to cause sorrow to his friend, becoming a victim.

Your arm might be damaged... but the rest of your body is healthy. So stop being a permanent puppy face or I will kick the rest of your little body ... little moron.

-Hey, come on, Can't I win you only a time?

Suddenly, the two stood on dry. Heiji noticed at his right side as in the treetops, there were... ropes? And Shinichi, noticed the same thing on his left side. They looked each other like saying... What are those things doing up there?

They looked forward, where the two army guys were walking a few steps far from them. The soldiers walked attentive to what was going on high level, and never saw what was below. Nor saw how with their boots, they pulled from an imperceptible rope, that triggered a whole mechanism. The strings on the sides were driven to force the cups down and shaped pendulum. And it was not merely ropes. But trunks of a substantial size. Those giant and heavy logs, were heading to the detectives and to the girls behind them, both ways.

And Heiji could only think at the speed of lightning ... - "Not again. Now I'll die like a mashed potatoe "


	12. OLD FEELINGS: WARMNESS OR COLDNESS?

_DC is not mine. I always forget to write it! _

_**Last chapter**_

Suddenly, the two stood on dry. Heiji noticed at his right side as in the treetops, there were... ropes? And Shinichi, noticed the same thing on his left side. They looked each other like saying... What are those things doing up there?

They looked forward, where the two army guys were walking a few steps far from them. The soldiers walked attentive to what was going on high level, and never saw what was below. Nor saw how with their boots, they pulled from an imperceptible rope, that triggered a whole mechanism. The strings on the sides were driven to force the cups down and shaped pendulum. And it was not merely ropes. But trunks of a substantial size. Those giant and heavy logs, were heading to the detectives and to the girls behind them, both ways.

And Heiji could only think at the speed of lightning ... - "Not again. Now I'll die like a mashed potatoe "

**OLD FEELINGS: WARMNESS OR COLDNESS?**

The two brains of our male characters ... are special. We all know it. They solve things unintelligible, and they deduce illogical issues so naturally and spontaneously, that they make it look easy. The rapidity of how their neurons work is not very common in teens nowadays. The transmitters of information seemed to have its own light, and carry the information to the main hard disk at a fantastic speed with which it can develop and action plans in just seconds.

However, this situation is different like the distance between the planets of the universe, when there are two people involved... Above all, THOSE two people. The head of each became ... silent. No ideas, no plans, no action.

It is in these situations when one realizes that, no matter how smart you are, or if you're so good at martial arts and you think you're going to react immediately to a threat, or if you just think you can handle all in a cold and calculated way .When an important person, and we refer to what the heart feels and not what our rational and logical head thinks, is in danger ... you don't think. You act in a dramatic and irrational way, to protect what you love most in this world. Because you know, even if you have the best brains in the world, you can't live without the presence of what gives you the strength to wake up every morning. And that was what the beat of the hearts of our detectives indicated.

Their inner being told them _... Idiots! Move! A giant piece of wood comes to you and will kill you together with the girls ... Remember! Girls behind yoooooouuuu! Do something! WAAAARNING! WARNING!_

And without thinking, Shinichi dropped his backpack somewhere, and the two detectives turned around and pounced on her friends. Literally.

The two girls were astonished at seeing how those trunks coming towards their direction, when out of nowhere, they felt the impact of two bodies over them. The second thing they could feel,was the contrast of the icy snow below them, and the radiating warmth from their "friends", over them. Opening their eyes, they could appreciate how the wood held by those ropes, passed nearly flush over their protectors. The girls were also very aware of how one of the guy's arms, were enveloped softly around their necks, while the other was trying to cover the rest of their heads and hiding it low on their chins.

… What an embarrassing situation... For the eastern people.

Besides the screams... again... from the hysterical adolescents, you could hear how a certain part of the group, performed a decent conversation...?

-WTF? What's that? – Kaito asked astonished.

-Ah ok… I feel calmer now. If you don't know what it is ... How do you expect us to know? Stupid! - Kuroba reproached him.

-Guys... I do not think it's time to be discussing such nonsense- The lieutenant warned them.

-What do we do? Climb and cut the ropes? - One of the soldiers proposed.

-Forget it. If by chance, one of those blocks above them falls, they are dead.

-Then let's wait. All that has a pendular moving, stops at sometime, isn't it? - Asked another.

-I don't think it will stop - Kaito said surely.

-Why do you think that? - The lieutenant inquired.

-Because they have a permanent power source. These traps were not made recently you can easily note that they have quite years. Observe the properties of the materials. On the other hand, if you look up to the cups of the trees, the ropes at the ends are hooked by a rock. That rock notice that when the trunk goes down, the element goes up and does the opposite when the trunk rises. Works like a permanent seesaw.

- What are you suggesting? That they were set up by people of another generation? So to speak...

-Something like that. The issue is, how do we stop it? It seems that they used them for protection, or to ... hunt.

- What do we do while with them? - Pointing to the sandwich guys.

-For me, leave them there. I don't think they are not at ease -Kaito muttered.

-This is no time to think about that Kuroba- Saguru scolded him.

**On the other side…**

- Heiji! Are you okay? - Kazuha frightened asked. She was more worried about the state of his friend, than the situation itself.

-Yes I think so. I hit a little my arm with the fall ... again.

-Sorry.

-It's not your fault, stupid. Stop worrying. Shinichi? Ran? Are you ok? - But they did not answer him, so Heiji started to worry. - Hey idiots, are you okay?

-Uh ... yeah ... we are. - The karate girl said stuttering. Shinichi did not seem to be willing to answer at any time soon.

-"How can I answer you right now!? I am snugly over my ... friend ... or ... the relationship we have at this time ... TO THE FREAKING HELL! I'M ALL OVER THE WOMAN I LOVE, PLEASE GIVE ME A BREAK! "- A poor western detective thought as he got more and more nervous.

-Oooooohhhhh I see. Hahaha ... Are you having a good time?

-Shut up you piece of idiot, your situation is not much different than mine. The blue-eyed boy cried while lifting his head suddenly.

-Be careful - His protected managed to say while putting the detective's head down, depositing it over her shoulder and over the cold snow, causing them to touch the sides of their heads. -Silly! Keep your head low, is dangerous.

-I'm ... sorry.

That comment, sent shivers through all Ran's body. Her heart was beating faster every second against her chest, and it was slowly taking the place of her decisions instead of her brain. She didn't take away her hand from the his head, but unconsciously, move it down, until she reached his neck, and embraced him more tightly. This last action made Shinichi turn his face towards his right side, to find a position ... a little more comfortable. And at the same time, this caused the karate girl to feel the little puffs of air that emanated from the lips of her friend, on her delicate face.

Shinichi on the other hand, didn't understand anything. Well, he is a little slow for these issues. But what he couldn't grasp were his feelings. How on earth does she make him feel so many different reactions to his body? He thought for a moment that a pudding or gelatines were more consistent than him. When the girl put her arms around his neck to protect him a little better, he could not help but feel so ... well? For months he didn't feel that warmth, that joy, that ... everything. -"Damn it! How I missed that, and how much I missed her. I could gladly stay where I am for the eternity. And her perfume… being so close to her, I can't help but smell that fragrance so unique of her".

But they couldn't stay there. They needed to leave now. Who knows if those heavy logs couldn't fall at anytime.

-Ran -And the girl couldn't stop the shivers that went through her back, listening how her name was pronounced by his lips...so close to her - Can you see the logs?

-Eh… yes.

- How long do they take to pass over us?

-Mmm… every 3 seconds…They are very fast, although there are only two.

-All right. Can you see if at your left side, there is a kind of ... well ... sinking, trench ... or something like that? Be careful.

-No, I don't see any of that.

-Great - He ironically said, and suddenly he sighed abruptly.

-Hahaha! Don't do that dummy!

-How can you laugh at a moment like this?

- It's your fault. You tickled me on my cheek with your air.

-You are noooooot well.

- Not as much as you. Calm yourself... - And the two laughed like in the old times.

-Sorry to interrupt when this is the first time you are together and you haven't killed yourselves on the spot ... but ... Can we think how to get out of here - Heiji asked. - And then you can give kisses or whatever you want to each other. - That comment made them flush like tomatoes. And to avenge, Shinichi said...

-Toyama, tell me that your face is on your right side.

-Eh? Yes. Why? -And when she finished saying that, a snowball flew at ground level to Hattori.

-Hey!

-For being annoying. And do not make me tell to a woman about some special things. Those little things that you must still explain ... my dear brother. -And now it was he who received the snowball.

-Idioooooot- Yelled the west guy.

-Hahaha!.

-Can you stop playing and think how to get us out? You are a bit heavy, you know?! -Kazuha exclaimed.

-It's true… Are you telling me that I need to go on a diet? – A detective reproached her.

-Stupid!

-You are the stupid!

-Well, you are the master of the silly fools of fooland!

-And you…

-Ehem Sorry to interrupt but ... Can we think how to get out of here. And then you can give kisses or whatever you want to each other - Kudo told them, recalling the words that his friend had told him before, and Ran couldn't help laughing at the irony of the boy.

-Shut up you two! -They suppressed them while a soft rose blush on her cheeks started to appear.

Meanwhile, a couple of army guys had come to give them instructions.

Mmm Kudo, Hattori, it will be easier to drag you through your tool belt. For that, you will have to idealize something to hold on the girls. Right?

-All right.

-Well ... there it goes the rope. Try to protect your faces and heads just in case.

After hearing the instructions, the boys moved one arm to bring the heads of the girls below their necks, so they could protect them from the impact of the rope.

Then, when the soldiers threw the ropes, they landed over the guy's backs. Therefore, the girls tried to grab them and put them on their sides..

While they were doing all the steps that the soldiers have told them to do, everyone's attention was directed to them and their actions. So no one noted how the ropes at their extremes, were becoming thinner because of the constant touching between the rocks and the logs when ascending and descending.

-Hey Heiji, get out first or we will bump between the four.

-Nah, you go.

-You're hurt. We aren't.

-But ...

-No buts. Go.

Heiji was finishing to round the girl's waist with a knot, and tied a length of rope to his belt, thus both were secured. The soldiers began to pull toward them, bringing the package of the west.

The other couple was making sure to be securely attached to each other, Until Ran, through Shinichi's shoulder could see the wear that was having one of the ropes... and the detective has alarmed when he began to hear a slight crunch. With his back to the sky, he could not see anything ... Neither, he could see how the rope was shattered when descending abruptly to where they were.

Ran instantly awaked a hundred senses, and only got to shout ... - ROLL! - That made Shinichi to tense in a second without understanding what was going on, and felt the supernatural force of the girl that pushed him to the right side of her.

By rotating 180 degrees, he could immediately understand what was happening, so he followed the process of moving with her, to move away from the trunk and its powerful falling. They couldn't stand up, since there was one log that was going up and down on their heads.

At two meters away from where they were, the trunk fell sharply in the place where they were previously. But they weren't going to stay there, so close. So, they did two more bearings, leaving Shinichi with his back against the snow and Ran over him.

-Ooof that was close. Good thing you have quick reflexes. Are you okay? -Shinichi asked agitated by the episode.

-Yes, I'm fine. Nothing bad happened to me. You?

-I'm good... You're shaking. Was too much adrenaline for you?

-Shut up.

-Dummy. Relax your arms or you will be exhausted.

Doing force with her hands and her upper extremities, so she wouldn't overturn the whole weight of her body on the detective, her arms were getting tired and they were starting to tremble because of the effort. Sighing, she got carried away and molded her figure over Shinichi's, feeling how the cold dissipated around her more and more each passing second.

While Shinichi was watching the trunk that was pirouetting above them, Ran thought how much she wanted to stop the time and stay in that same place for the rest of her life.

-Are you two okay? -Hakuba and Kaito shouted, running towards them.

-Yes, we're fine ... for now. I suppose we could stand to get out. How do you see yourself doing it Ran? - He asked whispering to her.

-Mmm ...

-What does that mean? - He said, raising an eyebrow while a slight smile appeared on his face. - You're not falling asleep right now, right?

-Just a bit - She said smiling and making the boy to do the same.-Yes, I suppose so.

-Do you suppose that you're falling asleep, or that you can stand?

-Idiot!

-Haha. Don't get mad. I don't want to get hit by you. At the count of six? We'll move from left to right. Get up and jump to where they are.

-Ok.

-Here we go.

And making the count, they did what they had thought. Ran stood up against his wishes to stay warm and huddled, and ran with speed to where the rest was.

Shinichi, seeing that she was safe, turned around. And when he felt that the log passed over him, took the opportunity to come off and go in the same direction as the girl.

-Nothing happened to you, right? A poor lieutenant asked. The day was being a bit difficult.

-We're good. What about you Heiji? - The detective of the east, asked.

-I'm fine -He said as he approached them too. Sonoko and Kazuha also got closer to where Ran was, to embrace her and see her estate.

-What the hell is that? - The lieutenant inquired at the same time he pointed at the "artifact".

-If I'm not mistaken, in a very distant time of today in these same forests, there was a tribe that had been subjected to several attacks. I can't remember exactly the name- Ran said thoughtfully as she put a finger on her chin -The point is that within that tribe there was a very young man, who, at the sight of their enemies that took away their whole harvest and hunting that cost them a lot of work to get, and even in some cases, they took away their women, decided to take action on the matter to stop the situation.

-Along with a group of people, he began to idealize tools and instruments to help them defend themselves. This also, of course, included traps, like the one we have just fallen.

-Those who approached to want to harm them, or try to challenge them, never returned. For the time that we are speaking, these crafted machines were from another world. Thanks to this, they began to run later, rumors about the existence of gods and beasts that roamed the forest in search of prey and victims.

-These stories, which were promptly recognized, helped the tribe to survive, and to stop the suffering of continuous assaults.

-Wait, wait, wait ... How do you know that? -Kudo asked.

-Some of us, pay attention to history lessons. Others ... just sleep, you see? - She said putting an accusing look, making all the tactical staff started to laugh.

-So ... you're telling me, that we're we in the middle of a place that is full of traps? - The lieutenant asked with incredibility.

-Supposedly.

-Perfect. Anything else that I need to know? -Said rubbing his eyes.

-Mmm, I think not. We should be ... careful? -Ran said.

-All right. Six army guys at the front. Take a five meter distance from each other. Watch out where you step, what you do and what you see!

-Yes, Sir!

Afterward that they were organized, they began to walk for the thousandth time, in the same way as they did before ... only this time, there were more people at the front.

There were times when a few fell into a well or that someone was hung, upside down. However, they made it to what seemed to be a kind of sun was fading fast, and the darkness of the night was starting to win the battle in the sky. Thus, they would have to take what little light remained.

While the soldiers created a defensive perimeter to take care the adolescents, some groups were out to get firewood, others were trying to melt snow for water, and another tried to organize the "food" and how they were going to spend the night. As were outdoors where the temperature was low and they had no shelter at all, so somehow, they would have to keep the warmness between them.

Once all the preparations were ready, all sat at a bonfire. And every hour, the guards changed shifts. This time, they made them of four people, given that the dimensions of space were much bigger than the last time.

Silence. There wasn't another thing than that. You could hear a few whispers and the sound of the wood on fire. The night was extremely calm and the moon was in its fullness illuminating everything in its path.

Our favorite boys (the group of four men of course), were fast asleep. The day proved to be physical, mental and emotionally exhausting.

-Oofff the desire I have to get home- A soldier that sat in the middle of the bonfire, said.

-I think we all crave the same- One of the girls from the west school, joined in the conversation.

-When should we get? -A boy added, that from the cold, his nose was like Rudolph's one.

-Theoretically? Tomorrow afternoon. In the practice? We expect to arrive in the evening -The soldier said.

-Uhh, I don't want to walk anymore. This is the last time I go on a hike.

-Duuuuu ... Silly. If this is the last year of school.

-Wuau. We're about to end our road. Have we passed it already?

-Haha true. I still remember the first day that my parents wanted me to get me into the school. I clung to the car door and I didn't want to get off haha. - A girl said, making everyone laugh by her big trauma.

-The best of all was the time when you had to prepare the pencil dual box floors were really great!

- Nooo that was cool! And have all the crayons.

-At first it was really fun ... but then, when two years have passed and you see how they fill you with homework to do, it's not that funny. Not to mention the hateful exams.

-Oh good. You really like responsibilities -Sato said. - Work a day in the barracks to see what it is, haha.

-Ehhh. Pass. If it's for me, everybody would go to jail -And everyone started laughing again.

Suddenly, all heard a kind of a moan and a complainant hmmmm. By locating the person, they realized that it was Kaito, which looked like a baby sleeping on his back. Suddenly, he raised an arm, and took a sharp slap to the person that was at his left, and then turned his body to that side. He just didn't bother to get his hand off from Shinichi's face, who sat down brusquely after the impact ... poor boy. Of course, his friends laughed until they had to catch their stomachs from the spasms they were having, from not stop laughing..

-You are always suffering, Shinichi -Takagi said laughing a bit too.

-Don't even mention it. Once for all, I fall asleep, and this idiot awakes me- He said with a hoarse voice. Then he looked at his watch and saw it was only 11:04 pm. There were still about 7 hours , to start the new day.

-Well, go back to sleep. Lately, you haven't done it well - Sato advised him.

-Nah forget it. I'm already awake.

-Hey Kudo, I have a question. What happened with the group that was chasing us, or better said, the one that had tied us? - A boy from his school asked.

-Well ... I have no idea. -And all regarded him as saying ... re you kidding us? - How do you want to know? - This forest is huge. They could have taken another path, lost, followed the path they had thought, or maybe they are following us. Never delete a possibility when you plan something. That's why we set up the guards.

-Aha.

-Well, go to sleep that we have seven hours before we leave.

-Yes mommmmmyyyyyyyy- His male friends told him while laughing.

-Fools.

* * *

Well, you can't say that I took too long for this one! =( The next one is really long, so I will need more time to translate it. Keep calm, that I won't give up the story.

See ya!


	13. AMBUSHED, FROM EVERYWHERE!

1) Detective Conan is not mine.

2) The brand of the car neither ... Although it fascinates me!

3) Oops, the chapter it's a little…. Extensive. Sorry for that.

4) (^_^)… Two more chapters and goodbye story! Yes!

5) I'm really sorry for the wait! It took me forever to translate this one. Something to remember: to never write long chapters like this one... The worst of all... the other two are identical. I'll never finish! (tears) (;O_o;)

6) Thanks for all the reviews! Your comments make me extremely happy (^_^) , and it's a way to keep me in mind that I have to upload/finish this fanfic. So... dedicated to all of you my readers!

_**Last chapter**_

Suddenly, all heard a kind of a moan and a complainant hmmmm. By locating the person, they realized that it was Kaito, which looked like a baby sleeping on his back. Suddenly, he raised an arm, and took a sharp slap to the person that was at his left, and then turned his body to that side. He just didn't bother to get his hand off from Shinichi's face, who sat down brusquely after the impact ... poor boy. Of course, his friends laughed until they had to catch their stomachs from the spasms they were having, from not stop laughing..

-You are always getting hit, Shinichi -Takagi said laughing a bit too.

-Don't even mention it. Once for all, I fall asleep, and this idiot awakes me - He said with a hoarse voice. Then he looked at his watch and saw that it was only 11:04 pm. There were still about 7 hours , to start the new day.

-Well, go back to sleep. Lately, you haven't done it well. You are going to be exhausted after all this. You need to rest- Sato advised him.

-Nah forget it. I'm already awake.

-Hey Kudo, I have a question. What happened to the group that was chasing us, or better said, the one that had tied us? - A boy from his school asked.

-Well ... I have no idea. -And all regarded him as saying ... are you kidding us? - How do you want me to know? - This forest is huge. They could have taken another path, lost, followed the path they had thought, or maybe they are following us and we are not aware of it. Never delete a possibility when you plan something. That's why we set up the guards.

-Aha.

-Well, go to sleep that we have seven hours before we leave.

-Yes mommmmmyyyyyyyy- His male friends told him while laughing.

-Fools.

**AMBUSHED, FROM EVERYWHERE!**

Last day of hiking, but at last for god's sake! And anyone who was in that group wanted to get home, eat, take a bath and sleep warmly for many, many hours. Well, the ones who were waiting them too ... but they weren't moving as much as they.

Our golden combination was walking before the girls, as they had been doing it all this time, and Shinichi yawned for the umpteenth time that day, getting a nudge from his friend from the West.

-Hey, wake up at once!

-It's not my fault. If someone would have let me sleep, I wouldn't be so asleep -And he gave a dirty look to the magician, who suddenly came to sneeze... magically?

-I can't wait to get there, please. I can't stand anyone anymore -Heiji said.

-Thank you.

-Don't play the victim with me; you know very well what I mean.

-Haha. What do you want them to do? - He asked referring to the courses that did not stop singing or speaking.

-Let's see... Why can't they just shut up?

-Uh what mood we have today. And it's me the one that didn't sleep here.

-As you have said in the cave, you are used to. Therefore, you must have reached the maximum level of craziness, my friend.

-Calm down or you will be buried in the snow!

-Try it -And he smiled in a very annoying way.

-Don't encourage me. You already have a sore arm.

-Okay, okay. Calm down the two of you, at this moment. -Toyama intervened. -You idiot, are hurt and all we need is you to hurt more, right when we're arriving and you... -She said to Shinichi, while pointing at him? ... Can I call you whenever I need to do that? - Poor Heiji, almost tripped after hearing the words of his... best friend...? Is that right entitled?

-Hey! This is unfair, why do you forgive him about everything and nothing to me? Why don't you scold him too? - He tried to defend himself.

-Heiji, you look like a child. Furthermore, you started.

-That's not true.

-Yes.

-No.

-Yes.

-No.

-Y ...

-Weeeeeell. How about we all calm down?! Or I'll start practicing karate with each of you!

All were pacified instantly .Seeing how a bird was flying was ... a very interesting topic.

-Changing topic... It's getting dark. Aren't we there yet? -Asked Hattori.

-I'm not sure where the hell that highway is. I didn't see it when coming over here.

-It is abandoned. How are you going to see it? Silly -And Ran scold him again, with an assassin look.

-It's a joke, a joke ... Woman!

-According to the map, we should arrive in two hours or so if we do not stop- And he yawned again.

-Haha, they will have a great shape when they get home. - A funny Heiji said. -Do you think on driving in that state?

-What state?

-In the state of ... I'm about to fall asleep while walking.

-It's an hour away. It's not much.

-Still...

-There's nothing that a coffee can't fix -And Heiji looked up, and moved his head from side to side. It was impossible to change his perspective sometimes.

After an hour and a half, the line stopped... again. When the boys of course, wanted to see what the reason was, everyone's eyes were filled with joy.

Forward, they could see light. Light was synonymous of civilization. And that meant food, bed and shelteeeer and of course ... ahem ... Parents! How to forget them?

With this great incentive, they began to walk faster so they could arrive once and for all! They climbed a small steep and they should already be on the road.

**Entrance to Satoshi's forest by the abandoned road.**

People were with coffee in hand, and a few others began to walk to stretch their backs or just waking up. They were three consecutive days in a row, in which no one could close an eye, go to work, move or make a living.

Suddenly, they heard screams of great happiness on the screen. Hah, do not forget the sacred little cameras that the journalists were waiting so eagerly with sharp fangs.

Among all, they wanted to understand what they meant, but with so many people whispering and talking, they could not catch a word. They were all with their eyes on the screen.

-What are they saying? Are they in trouble? -Shizuka asked worried.

-I don't think so. They seem ... -Said Heizo

-Happy? - Kogoro and Eri asked simultaneously with doubt.

-Exactly. Who understands them? I think the snow made them ill -Added another person.

-They must have caught a flu and they got all crazy!

-Nah, I don't think so. They would be all dead instead of being happy.

-Do not say such things!

-Hey ... look at the screen.

- What is it?

- ... - And one, pointed at a big part of the monitor. -What is that?

- Huh?

-They seem more trees.

-Do they?

-Actually, it looks like a kind of camp.

-Yep. It is a camp... wait. A camp? If they are in the middle of nowhere! Where in the hell are they now?

-Um, I think ... that ... ehhh, it's us...

-Nah, really? jump! -One suggested, and incredibly, some began to jump.

- See! It's us...

-How did we get there then? -Asked Megure. And they heard a great and general ...

-uuuuuuhhhhmmmmm?

And when all looked at each other, and looked to their side, they could see how a lot of adult students that looked like little kids, were approaching them. Some of them had started to run to reunite with their families, and of course... the parents did the same.

On the other hand, there were fewer teens until the ones that were left were only the tactical squad that started the search, with the two girls who were behind Shinichi and Heiji. None wanted to go running because they gave no more, physically or mentally. What they did was group themselves rather than continuing in a row, to go all together.

Meanwhile, they looked how their friends were embraced by their family, smiling, screaming, crying and many other emotions that arose at each passing minute.

-STOP! - And all the tactical team was immobilized.

-Now what? - The lieutenant asked while searching the source of the order.

By directing all eyes to the one that yelled, they found none other than the group that had been following them for days without finding ... correction ... without finding them until now. The group had come up behind them, surrounding them in a way.

-I can't believe you. Can't you just bother another? Right now you decided to appear - Kaito asked apparently angrily.

-Shut up piece of trash! We went through a lot because of your fault! You took away our source of fun and made us spend the storm walking under water and my men have ended up with pneumonia. As if that were not enough, we had to go through a path filled with deadly traps, which many of my men were hung from their toes! All because of you!

-Are you done? Sato asked without interest.

-Shut up woman- And right there, everyone pointed them with various firearms. - If you do not want to die.

-And I say you to throw the weapons now -General Kamura ordered while all the personnel in the camp took different positions, pointing to the invading team.

-You are not in position to ask us anything!

-And neither do you.

-I am.

-You are not...

-Please - Ran exclaimed - You look like Kazuha and Hattori.

-Hey! You two are not far behind us either- Heiji said.

-Leave me out of your discussion, that I'm really quiet. -Shinichi quietly berated.

-Am I wrong?- Answered his male detective friend.

-Shut up or I'll kill you! - Shouted one of the thugs.

-Noooo, You again? Didn't this big guy learn the last lesson, with that punch? Or from the kick the miss gave you so you couldn't walk anymore? -Hakuba said to see a man whose nose ...was a little crooked and bandaged. He turned out to be the one that wanted to take advantage of the girls when they had not been rescued yet.

-You! You will pay for this, damned you! I'll need _rhinoceroplasty_ because of you!

-Rhinoceros of plasty? What's that? -Kaito asked with inflated cheeks and twisted lips, trying not to laugh about the limited vocabulary that this guy had. The group of six teenagers could not hold it anymore, and burst out from laughter. You could see the tears that fell from their eyes, from laughing so much.

-What are you laughing at, assholes?! - But they didn't stop. A matter that angered a man with deformed nose, a lot.

-Drop your weapons if you don't want to die. I don't think people would want to see in the news, how we killed a group of teenagers because of you -Koshi the leader shouted. -And you throw your backpacks slowly to that side- He ordered the surrounded group, indicating the direction with two fingers.

The rest of the soldiers made a move to get away, but didn't drop the weapons. The noseless wanted to approach Ran again, but Shinichi, seeing his intentions, reached out his hand to reach at the height of her stomach, and pushed her back, protecting her behind him.

-I don't think you would want to repeat the same thing again -He said ominously.

-Move. -But still, he didn't move an inch, nor his gaze.

Ran was not enjoying this at all. There were about twenty armed men and they were at a huge disadvantage. All they had were physical blows to defend themselves.

-"All right. First step: see how many people we are confronting. Approximately, twenty. Perfect.

Second step: What elements do we have to protect ourselves? Only physical attacks. There's nothing near to use as a weapon, like branches or stones. But most of us know martial arts. They are militaries, therefore, they are required to learn self defense. Sato, Kazu and Heiji also know. The rest... I don't think so. Well, Shinichi may know how to manage himself after the hits I gave him all his life. So we would be around 13 people. Not quite good at all.

Third step: ...What would Shinichi do in this case? ... create a distraction. Like what Kuroba did to rescue us. But what can I do? Ah! I know! Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea at all…"

-I told you to move -He said as he approached the gun to his face, an act that made Ran to tense and grab the jacket from his back, squeezing it with her hands in the process.

-Do you think that I'm scared of this thing? It's not the first time I have a gun pointing at my head, and I've been through worse than this. And I can assure you, that this is nothing compared to that -And with that statement, his female friend squeezed his clothes much tighter. And this is where she decided to start her plan before things gave an irreversible beat.

-Ahhh! What do you mean by this is not the first time? Are you kidding me? -And everyone saw and heard her sudden outburst, drawing the attention of each of those present, including a clueless detective from the East.

-You, shut up! - Ordered Koshi.

-Shut up you! - And those who were with her gulped hard seeing how she had answered him. -I can not believe that the same thing happens and happens again. You're a complete idiot!

-Hey ... What the ...? -Shinichi tried to say at the same time he started to sweat.

-Ugh! Don't you understand anything?

-..-

-Do I have to spell everything to you? This can't continue like this. You are doing the same thing that when we were nine years old and we were at home with your mother playing in the garden. You IMAGINE all, and make LITTLE FUSS instead of a BIG FUSS about everything that is a huge problem. I just can't believe you! -And Shinichi caught right away what she meant when she emphasized those words. Therefore, he decided to continue their game ...-You're a fool.

-Puff, look who's talking now.

-Ah yes, now I'm guilty.

-Are you saying it's my fault then?

-Of whom then?

-Do I have to spell it for you too?

-You're a complete jackass.

-And you are absolutely pathetic.

- ... -

... Sileeeennnccceeeee … and everyone froze while thinking… -"You are so dead Kudo"-.

- I am what?

-You heard me clearly -And he crossed his arms.

-Excuse me? How dare you tell me that, when YOU are the one that hides everything from everyone?

-Don't play dumb, you know very well what I mean.

-Well, sometimes you don't even understand yourself, how do you expect me to do it?

-You also know the answer to that.

-Of course, it turns out to be that the world revolves around your head.

-Why do you always react this way?

-Cause YOU make me react this way. A gun to your head? How many times did that happen and you didn't tell me? Do you think that as a normal situation?

-Emm guys ... -Heiji intervened, seeing how things were going.

-Shut up you too! - Shinichi replied angrily. -You always arrive at conclusions, without letting the others to explain or defend themselves. - The boy yelled to the girl.

-Sure, and you always act without thinking or on your own. So tell me, what is the difference?

-HEY! -A person almost without nose yelled..

-STAY OUT OF THIS! -The two shouted at the same time. And Ran raised an accusing finger at his friend so quickly, that Shinichi grabbed her wrist in fear.

-What? ... Did you think I was going to hit you? - She dedicated him a very serious look.

-Well, it wouldn't be the first time you do it- He said looking deeply into her eyes, making the girl to remember to breathe, after looking at his eyes… his nose… his lips.

-So ... -While their wrists had switched places, making Ran grip his and not otherwise. Of course, the rest hadn't noticed what they did.

-So what? - The boy asked as he lowered his hands, and Ran pushed him away with one hand to get as far to...

Punch! Shinichi hurled her against the one with no nose, making Ran to kick him in the chest, while with her hand, prepared the attack that she was going to do to the one that was at her right side. And as everyone was dumbfounded by the action, Shinichi managed to take over the part that was at his left. And soon, all soldiers and squads began to act in the same way, starting a great battle of pure punches.

Many ended up rolling trying to hang themselves, others fainted on the floor, and some continued their struggle as if in a boxing ring... or better said, like a wrestling competition.

The noseless, rose again and took a kind of knife he had hidden behind his boot. His revenge was more irradiated than ever, he was embarrassed by the same woman, for the second time. People say that the third time's the charm, and so he went in search of his prey, which had her back to him and only a few meters away from him. He started running toward her, without anyone who could stop him...

-RAN! AT YOUR BACK!- Shinichi shouted, at seeing what was going to happen. He could not help her because they had been estranged from each other, and was busy with one of the attackers.

His cry made her move only by an inch. Still, the knife managed to break a part of the back of her jacket, leaving a considerable cut on her clothing. She quickly turned around to come face to face with him, and to foresee how his opponent was going to act. - "Typical angry person that does not think" - The karate girl thought.

He threw a stab with his right hand and Ran stepped back. He tried again with more running speed, and this time, the girl put down her left arm in a diagonal way, and then upload it to block the attacking arm, immediately followed by a blow with her knuckles of her right hand to drop the knife.

Then, the noseless hit a punch with his left hand. However, no matter what he did, his movements were easy to read for her. As a consequence, with her right hand he blocked his left one, pulling him outward. Then, he was hit in the middle of his nose with a straight and tight left hand, leaving him stunned by the force of the blow. And finally, she kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall back to the ground, and on the verge of unconsciousness.

Shinichi after having taken out the guy over him, ran desperate to her friend to see her condition. But upon arrival, he met a man on the ground and an apparently healthy Ran.

-But no one had ever taught you not to hit women, stupid! What kind of education do you have? In addition, is rhinoplasty! - A very angry girl yelled. - Which by the way, you will really need now!

-Poliiiice. Arrest meeeee! - The man who feared for his life asked.

-Ran, are you okay? - Her friend asked.

-I'm fine. What about you?

-I ... I'm ok... your jacket! ... Are you hurt? Did something happen to you? Does it hurt? I'll call for a doctor ... - But before he started running, Ran grabbed his arm.

-I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, because you warned me. It's only the jacket. - A comment that made him sigh very strongly and normalize his heartbeat. Still, he ran his hand through the cut, to make sure she did not have a scratch or a wound, causing that several pleasure chills run down the girl's back.

-Ok. Let's see how the rest is dealing with this.

Seeing the big picture, you could see how each of the opposing group, was arrested and put in police vans. Others few had to be transported on a stretcher for the acquired injuries.

The group of our boys was fine. Only a few hits. Kazuha was healthy and safe with Heiji, given that the practice of Aikido helped her successfully to defend herself and attack.

A few minutes later, you could see the figures of parents of Hattori, Toyama and Mouri, rushing to hug them, and to see if they were alright. Kudo decided to leave them because he felt it was not appropriate to be there. After all, they were their parents.

As he walked towards where the camp was, he found Megure and General Kamura, who congratulated him for the work done. After some other greeting, he realized that ... his car was not in the place. At that moment, Kaito and Saguru approached him, because their families were not there neither.

-Ehmm, inspector ...I think that Hakuba and I, will need someone to take us to the other entrance of the forest. Our cars are there. -A tired Shinichi, said. He was already imagining how after the storm, his car was under the snow.

-No problem. They will accompany you. - He said, pointing to two policemen who were standing there.

-Alright.

After that, the two left together to go in search of their cars. Obviously, Kaito followed them since he had nothing else to do.

-Dad ... I'm ok -Ran said as she tried to breathe through the embraces of their parents ... specially Kogoro's ones.

-But I thought that maybe something had happened to you - He said while torrents of tears from concern got out of his eyes in an exaggerated way.

-Come on Kogo... let her breath or you will suffocate her -Eri blamed him. -Seriously, you are okay , right?

-I assure you for the hundredth time, I'm fine. Just a little tired . -And suddenly, she shifted her gaze to a blue-eyed boy, who was walking away with Saguru. His mother, seeing her, understood immediately what she was thinking.

-Don't worry. They will return.

-Huh? -And she turned back to see her.

-Their cars are on the other point. I guess they will go and look for them- His father deduced.

-Excellent thought dear. We are slowly improving.

-Hey, stop teasing me!. Hum.

-How are you so sure? - Ran asked with a bit of melancholy.

-Come on. - And Kogoro took her daughter's hand. - They have the cameras with them, so we can see them yet.

And indeed, after being gone for 20 minutes in the police car, they came to where their vehicles were.

Hakuba screamed euphoric after seeing how his car had become a block of snow.

-I don't even know where the door is!

-Hahaha -Kuroba laughed seeing the reaction of his friend.

-I don't understand what are you laughing at. This is not funny at all!

-You're a fool. Never leave the car under a tree. I thought you were smart enough to not do it. -Shinichi reproached him.

-Shut ... your... mouth.

The young detective left them and went in the direction where he left his car. He pulled out the alarm out of his pocket to open the car, which was definitely not in the same conditions as Hakuba's one. First, he pulled out the snow from the air intake of the air conditioner, and then opened the door. He sat down and sighed with relief. How nice it was to sit there. He closed the door.

Then, he put the key in the ignition to start the three stages he had: the radio, the driving, and the boot. After getting to the second one, he immediately turned on the conditioner. This would allow the car to work slowly and warm the engine, and in the meanwhile, he could watch how Hakuba tried with Kaito to take the snow out from his car. It was funny. They looked like a couple of monkeys fighting for a banana.

He decided to help them before they go mad completely. Once finished, Saguru climbed and tried to turn it. Tried, is a very good verb to use, because he couldn't. -Great. The engine is frozen . Let's put the heating to maximum! - The blonde said, while the two almost identical boys headed to Shinichi's car.

-I will not get in the car of that crazy model - Kaito said.

-Haha. When did you start feeling safer with me?

-From ... that's a secret ... - He said with a wink and with a finger moving from one side to the other.

-Ok, get in the car at once for all. Not from there. Go to the other side.

-What? Why the other side? You want me to drive?

-You can be extremely funny when you want. Forget it!

-So why? ... Mmm? - Seeing through the glass, he could see that the driver's seat was on the left side.

-What the ...?

-It's just a little different from the rest. Get it, it's getting colder! - Kaito followed his order, and the two got in the car.

-Uhuhu! It's really warm in here! I will stay here forever.

When ten minutes passed, Saguru tried again, and finally it ignited. - Well dear! You don't know how much I love you!. Now let's get out of here- Sure ... the exit, did not work either. By speeding up in the way he wanted, the wheels made a groove in the snow, preventing to go forward. - I haaaaate youuuu! - He shouted, shaking his arms to every possible side.

Shinichi, inside his car, saw how stupid and incoherent that his friend was, and put a hand up to his forehead at seeing the actions he did. And he was the one who told him not to drive in the state he was. That was a joke.

He decided to start the engine, seeing that the thermometer marked the correct temperature. And slowly, he moved forward to where the silly boy was stuck.

-I can't believe this. -Getting off the car and going to his trunk, he took out what seemed like a cable.

He went to the front of his car and attached the hook he had. Then, he went to Hakuba's one to surround and secure the other extreme to his fender. When he finished, he got up and said to him ... -I want to go home, you know? Why don't you stop doing stupid things?-

He returned to his car, and while going in reverse, he pressed the beacon button. Slowly, he was dragging Hakuba through the snow until they arrived to the road. He got out, pulled out the cable the and put it back in his trunk. He got back to his car, and returned to the camp, followed by the police… and the chump.

It didn't take them long to return. Shinichi went to the snow again, but Saguru was left out, in the route. He was not going to go through all that again! And before going down he put the beacons, indicating that he was momentarily stopped, so that anyone could crash him on the route.

-See? I told you he was coming back- Eri whispered to her daughter, who just smiled. - Ah, Kogo, I think that Megure wanted to talk with us.

-Really? Funny, he didn't say anything to me.

-That's why he told me to remind it to you.

-Nah, I told you that I have just finished talking with him and ...

-Well, you will come with me and I don't care what you've done or what you did not. - Eri said with wide eyes and crossed arms. The poor detective, obeyed his wife before the consequences for not doing it, fall on him.

Once out of sight of his daughter, Mouri decided to ask what was happening.

-All right. What's going on? I'm not that dumb.

- Finally you understand something! I want to know... What will we do with our daughter?

- Huh? Now I am not following you.

- ... - Sighing at the lack of consistency and understanding of her husband on these issues, Eri explained him. - I mean ... I don't know. I don't think Shinichi will stay too long in the country basing on what Yukiko told us these days ... And Ran ... well. You know.

-Here, let me understand. You want them to get together in some way? Right now? After all that has happened these last days?

-Well, I would like to spend time with Ran after everything that happened. But I don't want her to make the mistake we made Kogo. We know what our daughter thinks and what she feels. If they continue like this ... I fear they will get hurt forever, and that they will never find happiness in their lives. And frankly, I don't want to see Ran in this way anymore.

-Yes, I know. It kills me to see her so depressed. It's as if she has stopped being her ... or rather, they are no longer the people they used to be. Kudo also changed drastically. But, what you suggest we do? I don't think we can put us between them. That's a really bad idea!

-I'm not saying to put us between them. But we can ... force them to join. I have an idea and I want you to tell me what you think of it.

Meanwhile, Shinichi finished parking the car, and heard someone hitting the window. Turning to his side, he found his "little brother", with a puppy face who searches cuddling of its owner. Sighing, he opened the doors to let him in. And Heiji without thinking twice, got into a second.

-Uffff. How nice it is in here. -The boy exclaimed.

-I'm going to turn off the heater, or you two won't get off- Shinichi said as he threw his head back on the seat.

-Hey. You're bad. After so many days in the cold, and many months without your crazy ideas, and you don´t even let us enjoy a minute between friends. - Kaito scolded him.

-Haha sorry.

-Mmm ... what are you going to do? -Heiji said.

-Respect to what?

-Everything.

-First of all ... I want to give these things to Takahashi- He pointed to the little cameras. - I don't stand them anymore.

-Uh, I forgot about them -Kaito exclaimed.

-Well, shall we go? So we finish the issues here so we can go to rest.

-Five more minuuuuutes -Kaito implored him. - It's cold outside.

-Kaito ... haha. You're a fool. Come on.

-Not fair. Okay.

Once all three got down, Shinichi turned off the car and closed it.

Saguru instantly joined them, and went to the journalist to take out these things from them once and for all.

When they arrived, he was waiting them with four cups of hot coffee.

-Good work, boys -The guy who looked no more than 35 years told them. -You must be very tired. Although no comparison to a well known fact.

-We agree -Hattori assured him. -What will you do with them? - He asked referring to the cameras and all that was recorded.

-Each of the news chains will take one. Then we will meet together, to make the final report that will come out on television. I guess it will take one week at most.

-What happened with the one of the organization? - Shinichi inquired.

-That one ... I can warn or suggest you to not leave your houses from noon tomorrow.

-That soon? -Asked Hattori. -I thought it would take longer. Wow, you know how to move.

-We try. More when we are the only network that has it, thanks to you Shinichi.

-Akio, don't thank me. You've helped me a lot, and you still do it somehow, because you always care about what goes on ... the air.

-Haha, I understand you, boy. I don't think that anyone likes that your personal issues become in public. Although sometimes it's really complicated to stop it.

-Well, see you one of these days ... if we can get out -The detective clarified him.

-Totally. Successes ... and Shinichi ...?

-What?

-Good luck with the ocean, boy. Don't let the waves keep you from seeing the color of the sea.

It took him two seconds to realize what he wanted to say. He smiled at the comment, that referred to some relationship with a girl. He turned to start walking to where the team was, and lifted a hand moving it from one side to the other, saying goodbye.

Meanwhile, the kids at school had gathered together to wait for them. They would not leave without at least thank them for everything they did. So, when they saw that they were approaching, the men were put on the front with big smiles from end to end, leaving the girls behind them.

Saguru and Kuroba, saw the grimaces, smiles and even the auras coming out of the teenagers who were in front of them. Seeing the situation with dislike, they decided to get away, and run to the side to see what would happen.

Hattori and Kudo, felt how his friends wandered off and ran to another point. They looked at each other trying to see if the other knew what was happening, only to find that no one knew anything. When they returned to see the front, they found the male wall of their courses. They blinked two or three times, until Shinichi realized what was going to happen, and slowly he began to take steps backwards.

-No, no, no. Don't you dare…

-But little Kudo, we have to thank you for coming ... and on the other hand, we have to reproach you the topic of your disappearance for nearly three years without telling us "a".

And after this, the boys started running towards Shinichi, climbing over him and making him collapse on the cold snow with a dozen guys over him.

Hattori after seeing this, could not even managed to make a protest, that his course was on top of him too.

-Kazzzzuuuu! Help me with your Aikido! - The poor boy screamed as he felt like a truck was stopped over him.

-Forget it, haha!. Don't you understand the demonstrations of affection Heiji?

-What kind of love is this? They are leaving me like a pancake!

The rest of the people could not stop watching the scene between murmurs, smiles and laughter. Poor guys, they were going to finish destroying them.

Once they calmed down and stopped "hugging" them, the boys grew apart. The poor combination, was crushed against the snow, preventing them to stand up from the fatigue.

The girls, knowing that their hearts have had an owner since always, they did what the "engaged" men most hate: insinuate to them. They were approaching them, causing the two to get up as if a bee had stung them in the bottom, beginning to run as far away as they could .

Arriving where the tactical team and her two friends were, they sat in the snow to breathe and get some rest. They were exploding them everywhere!

-Haha Shinichi, don't you like the greetings? -Megure could not stop laughing.

-I won't say a word on the matter. -He said as he put his elbows on his knees.

-Me either- Heiji added.

-Well, um, Son? Can we leave? -Asked Heizo.

-Yes please. You? Are you seriously planning to drive? - He asked his friend -Why don't you come home?

-I'll be fine. Do not worry.

-But ... -And he received a look of his friend. -You're impossible.

-Haha. Thanks Heiji. -At that time, Kogoro made a very loooong yawn.

-The one that won't be able to drive is you, Mouri -General Kamura said.

-Yes I can.

-Forget it -Kisaki said. -I already booked a room in a hotel that is relatively nearby. You will not drive and that's final.

-What? Are you kidding me? He tried to argue with his wife.

-Not at all, sir. All we need is to kill ourselves on the road - That comment made Kogoro to growl. - Oh by the way ... Ran ... there was only room for two ... Can you go with Suzuki?

-What? -The girl cried incredulously. -Sonoko's parents are out of the country on a business trip and could not travel because of the storm. And she went to Makoto's house, with him. Forget it if you think I'll be in the middle of the two!

-Ohhhhhhh that's a real shame. -Eri exclaimed, acting very professionally and dedicating a look at Shinichi, who began to sweat. Whenever she looked at him like that, something bad happens. -Shiniiiiichhhiiii? Do you think you could take her home? Since you are not far away from each other ...

-WHHHAAAAT? -They shouted in unison.

-MOM!? -And looking at her father, she could see that he didn't disagree with the idea. - "What the hell are you thinking? -Uhhhh. I can sleep in the car until tomorrow. It's not a problem.

-Of course it's a problem! You have been away for three days. You must rest yourself well. So, go home and rest comfortably. -Kogoro told her - We'll arrive the next day. Kudo, can you take her? - And looking at him, it seemed as if his eyes had gone away from their right place. To say he was stunned, it was understandable. The last thing he expected from Ran's family was to leave the two of them, alone and together, after everything that happened.

-Uh, no ... I have ... no drama.

-You see - Eri said with a smile to Ran. - You can have dinner, take a bath and sleep. When you wake up, we'll be there for sure.

-But ... - and she looked away towards his friend, lowering instantly her gaze.

-Weeellll, like that you can avoid Shinichi to fall asleep while driving. That is what concerned us all. -Heiji said seeing the plan they had done.

-I will not fall asleep! -His friend scolded him.

-Sure, and we all get home safely. Doesn't seem wonderful, Ran? -Kazuha added .

-"I can not believe it. Did they all agree on this or what? Go alone with him? What am I supposed to say or do while travelling the two of us for an hour? It will be the most uncomfortable situation of all! But apparently, I have no other choice" -Okay, okay. If that doesn't bother you ...-She asked timidly to the detective.

-No, no problem.

-All right. Then we stay like that. -Eri concluded.

-Those who go, you better start doing it. It is a long journey for all and there's a storm warning again. -General Kamura informed them -See you back promptly when we make the report of this case.

-All right -All nodded.

At that time, most began to say goodbye so they could return to their houses. And Ran took the opportunity to grab their parents and demand an explanation. However, the two remained strong until the end, acting like they did not understand why she thought that way about them. Of course, Ran did not believe a word, but he had no choice but to do what they had planned earlier.

Kazuha approached her to talk.

-Ran! Later you tell me everything!. Don't hide me anything!

-Kazuha! -She said while slowly lowering her gaze. A suddenly flush came to her cheeks.

-Come on. You have to seize the opportunity.

-What do you mean?

-Don't you plan to talk to him? Won't you fix things?

-I do not know. I am feeling lost again. I hate this situation.

-Then, finish it. The only way is to sit down and talk about everything. You have to. I'm telling you as a friend. You know I appreciate you a lot, and I hate to see you so depressed and sad about this topic. Talk with him, ok?

-What if he doesn't want to talk? What if he doesn't want to put up with me? What if he hates me? What if I ...?

-Ok, ok. Stop with the "what if" questions? There is only one way to find out and you already know it. There's no use to imagine what the other thinks and fill yourself with questions that you know you can't answer. I tell you honestly, if he didn't care about you, he wouldn't be here -And Ran recalled the words that Shinichi said when they were in the middle of the mountain.

-You're right. I think. I'll try.

-That's my friend Ran! All will go well in the end. Let's go with those two, I want to go home and give me a long bath, haha.

Heiji other hand, was having a friendly chat with his detective friend.

-Hey, are you going to be okay?

-I think I'll survive if that's what you want to know.

-I think... Excellent terminology in this case. Did you know that "I think" connotes statistics and probabilities, that likely are not always good, no?

-Uuuuh. It's too late to talk so scientifically Heiji.

-Haha. But really, I was asking you seriously.

-I don't know. I have no idea what will happen. I just hope she doesn't give me a karate attack while I drive or we will kill ourselves in the way.

-Haha, I don't think that will happen.

-Why are you so sure?

-Because you two have changed since this happened. Haven't you realized?

-…-

-Just this once, trust me. Everything will be ok, you'll see.

-You're optimistic.

-Obviously. You are always the pessimistic my friend.

-Hey, that's not true.

-Oh no? Excuse me, but who was saying all the time ... I'm not going to find them ... I'm staying as a dwarf for a lifetime ... blah, blah, blah?

-All right, all right. I admit defeat just this once.

-That's how I like it. Well, here they come the two together, and I'm leaving right now. Whatever you need, you know where I am.

-Thanks ... and I expect some news about ... _all the important things and everything I have to tell you _- The Osaka boy was like a strawberry.

-Hey! It's no fair to invert things.

-Haha, did you see what satisfaction give you? Idiot! . Alright, we are communicating. And I advice you... take the opportunity to tell her everything... and I mean everything.

-Just close your mouth!

-Ahahahaa! -And the girls arrived to them.

-Well, shall we go Heiji? -Kazuha asked. - Why are you so red?

-I'm not red. And if I am ... is the cold.

-Hahahaha

-Stop laughing idiot!

-Sorry -Shinichi said.

-Well, little crazy people. I hope we are seeing ... _all_ ... very soon. -Heiji said - And you - While he gave him a hug in greeting with a pat on the back – You better calm down, boy!

-Mmm, I'll think about it. -He said as they parted.

-Bye Ran! We're talking later. - Kazuha said while she warmly embraced her and released her after a few seconds.

-See you Kazuha! Have a safe journey, both.

-So do you! - The two cried in unison as they walked away with their parents.

-Well ... Are we going too?

-Uh, yeah.

As the two walked to where the car was, they found Kuroba and Saguru in their way.

-So you thought that you had run away without saying goodbye to us? What kind of friend are you? Hey! - The blonde guy accused him.

-Stop talking nonsense. We heard many of these for 4 days. Give me a break- Shinichi answered him.

-Hey! - And he jumped on him. - Hey Kaito, help with this gorilla! - And soon he imitated Hakuba.

-Now, get off the two, you are heavy! - And after a few moments of having a friendly fight, they separated from each other.

-Well, we owe us a big meeting after the big operation we had. If that from tomorrow we can leave our homes. - Hakuba said.

-I think I'll put a fake sign selling haha - Kuroba thought aloud.

-It won't do any good, I am warning you. Well, shall we go? All we need is to stay stuck in the storm ... again.

-I agree. See you all soon, I hope.

-Kaito ... Do you go with him or you come with us? - The blue eyed boy asked.

-Nah, I will go with the model. I just hope he doesn't do anything silly like what he did to get the car out of the snow. Thanks for the offer friend.

-All right - And they all saluted and left.

-Ah! - Turning around on their spot, the boys they said. -Mouri? ...Successes! - And they ran off laughing.

-Huh? They're crazy- The karate girl thought aloud.

-Very likely, so don't worry about it.

They walked until they saw the Mouri near Shinichi's car. It looks like they were waiting to mention him the list of things that he would suffer if he put a finger on his companion.

-Kudo? Can I have a little word with you before we leave.

-I can see where this is going- Sighing, he followed him a couple of steps away from the women.

-I haven't thanked you for bringing her healthy and safe. And I know you're going to say it is not necessary to do so, but I don't feel that way. I'll let things clear, at least as I think they are. I know that Ran is complicated, and she has a great character for some things or situations. But just as she is strong, she is very weak for many other things. You know that more than anyone. Even sometimes I hated you to understand her more than me.

I also learned about everything that happened. Or at least the technical aspects that the reports mentioned . And incredibly, I'm not angry at all - And Shinichi frowned, trying to understand where he wanted to get. -As much as you're superior to me in knowledge, and the ability to reason ... and yes, I finally admit it ... we are not very different in the way we think or how we act when people we love is in the middle of our fights. I know you care about Ran and I imagine how much you tried to protect her at all costs, - And he put a hand on his arm.

-What is all this about, Mouri?

-A little advise from an old man. Tell her. Handcuff her if necessary -At the thought, they both laughed- It is unfortunate that a parent has to think in that way. But sometimes, they need to listen to the because of the things. I know, that she wants to know what happened, now that she is calm and had time to reflect the things.

-Why are you telling me this? No offence but ... pretty much you have hated me all my life, why do you help me now?

-Kudo, I have never hated you. It was a hard transition, when Eri left us, it was complicated for both of us. And Eri is a person, that means everything to me, even though we are fighting every five minutes. She was the only woman who stole my heart, and still does every day.

Then, during the years of her absence, that part of me was gone, and made me see Ran as the only person left in my life. I tried to always protect her at all costs. And I realized, later, that I often made mistakes in the way of wanting to treat her or protect her. One of them is you. You were like a threat, you know? You were always with her, you knew everything she did and what she did not, you explained her what she didn't understand something at school, and you were always beside her when she needed someone or something. So I thought you wanted to steal her from me. I mean, she's my little girl and I love her with all my being. And I was scared that she would forget about me, or if she disappears and don't return to see her again. It's stupid, I know.

Now I see her as a grown woman. She is no longer that little girl. And I know she has to shape her life and make her own decisions.

But the fight you had, let them both destroyed. And don't deny it ... Kudo, come on, leave the country? If you ask me how I know ... I asked your neighbour Agasa when I went to look for you at your house and you were not.

Both made and I even venture to say, that you are still making a big mistake. You must never let a fight, pull you apart from the other. I made that blunder and you suffer unnecessarily for a very long time. And now, I see as my daughter suffers that episode too, and I don't like to see her like that, or you either. So what I really want to ask you, is to talk to her. You have known each other since you were four months of life, You can't throw away 20 years of ... let's call it convivence, for not wanting to listen to the other.

-Yes I know. I kept asking over and over again the same thing all the time. But I didn't know how to deal with the situation- He sorrowfully said.

-Well, now you have the elements ... you two. I hope you can think of something to solve the riddle. You are good at that boy. - And he hit him in a friendly way as he walked back to the girls. -Well my girl, take care, ok ? Anything you need, you can call to any of our cell phones. - Kogo said while giving her a big hug.

-Yes. It is more likely that if you call me I will attend faster.

-Don't even start- Her husband warned her.

-Haha. Well see you tomorrow -And as she held her, she went to her ear and whispered ... - Good luck my daughter! Take advantage of the opportunities that life gives you. Listen to what he has to tell you this time- And when she separated from her, she saw her face full of surprise, which within a few seconds, changed to one of gratitude for the advice.

-Thanks mom.

-See you. Kudo hehehe ... Take care of her. -With that, they both hurried away of the two teenagers.

-I don't know why, but I have a feeling that we fell into a trap. - Shinichi commented as he looked at his companion.

-Did you feel it too? Something does not fit.

-Well, it doesn't matter. Shall we go? - And Ran nodded.

The couple ... of friends ... began the walk to the car in silence. You could only hear the sound of people marching slowly home.

A slight breeze started to blow with coldness, showing that the weather was going to change badly in a few hours.

But still, our two characters were each in their world as if nothing was wrong. Individually they were in a bubble full of nervousness and questions, thinking what would happen in the hour of journey they have ahead.

Shinichi suddenly stopped before a dark silver grey car.

Ran, seeing what he did, did the same. Coming out of her thoughts, she noticed that they were ahead of the vehicle. She began to observe it carefully and concluded, that never, ever would have expected that Shinichi could buy a car so ... for an adult?

-Ok. Is this one? - She said pointing.

-Uh, Yeah? Why do you look so sceptical?

-You want the truth? I have never thought that you could buy this style of car. I always thought you'd be a fool with a full sports car running down the path.

-Hey, hey ... what a bad precept you have of me.

-Sorry. But you are not going to deny me that you are not weird. Or was it your father who have selected it?

-No, I chose it. What I do not understand is why it's so strange? Poor of him - He said as he ran his hand through his hood.

-It's a _Volvo_ ...

-Really? I haven't noticed ... - He Ironically answered while he opened the right door for her- Get in, so we can go home.

As she finished blinking and closing her mouth, she started walking towards where he had indicated, and got in the car. Shinichi closed the door, and walked in front of the car to go to the left door.

In the meanwhile, Ran took the opportunity to take a look at the internal structure. And in the second, she saw how the driver's door was open and the seat was occupied by his friend, who was rubbing his hands from the frost on the outside.

-Can I ask you something?.

-Go ahead -And by looking at her, he saw how she was gathering information about every detail that was within her reach -If you are going to ask me why I chose a car so uncommon, it's because I have always liked them. They are quite advanced in technology and security. What else would I want in a car?

-Is just that... is strange. I don't know ... Achuuu! - The karate girl suddenly sneezed.

-It's getting cold again. -He put his seat belt on, started the engine, and turned on the heater, directing the mouths of it to them. - If it is too high after a few minutes, let me know so I can lower it . Buckle up and let's embark our journey.

Ran obeyed and watched how the boy took them so easily out of the cold and white snow to get to the route, which was shattered to be neither used nor repaired for years.

When they passed that awful way, that seemed made of spalls, they reached the main road that would take them home. There were no cars in sight, as most had left long before them.

-Mmm, When did you get the license? - She tried to break the silence that had been done.

-Legally? Three months ago.

-Legally?

-Do you remember when I was thirteen and my parents took me to Hawaii?

-Yes.

-Well, in there, Dad taught me how to handle practically all vehicles. Cars, motorcycles, airplanes, boats ... That's why when you lost your memory a couple of months ago and that crazy with the boat was chasing us, I knew how to handle it. - Ran had almost forgotten about that.

-"Come to think of it, you always were trying to protect me, even if you were in the size of a child"- Ran thought- It's true. You did it pretty well.

She watched him curiously. But Shinichi never took his eyes off the road. -"Better for me" -She thought smiling - What about this car? When did you buy it?

-Before I le ... like four months ago- The boy corrected himself. - Let's say that in an emergency, you can move easier and faster . How was your karate tournament? You were suppose to have one a couple of weeks ago right? - He said changing dramatically the subject.

-No ... I didn't go- She said while getting interested in the dark landscape that she could see through her window.

-What? Why not? You've never lost a tournament in your life!- He exclaimed surprised.

-I didn't feel in good conditions to go, that's all. What about you? How many cases did you solve? That's something that surprised me.

-What do you mean?

-Throughout the trip, you did not mention a word of it. - She was pretending to be ignorant, as the day they were in the cave, she had heard all the conversation he had with Heiji.

-I didn't talk about it because I didn't have any.

-Huh?

-Let's say I wasn't in good conditions, neither,- He said reciting the same words as her.

-Ah well. We are great.

-I agree ... If you want to put the radio it doesn't bother me.

-Umm ... How do I turn it on? - "So we can change the subject please, I want to arrive home right now!" - And Shinichi told her with one hand, what buttons should she press, while with the other he held the steering wheel.

40 minutes had passed since they left, and they could already see the city on the horizon. They were going to arrive home very soon. And just at that moment, an instrumental part of a very special song started to play on the radio, a very identifiable and a very ... hateful song for Shinichi.

It has just started ...

-No, no, no! Can we change it please? - He said with bad humour and a bit exalted.

-Why? It looks nice, coooome oooon. - "I want to know why it bothers you so much! And from the face you're making, you completely dislike it."

-"They put it every five minutes in the U.S.! Why of all times, has to be right NOW, when she is next to me? Someone do something to interrupt it please!"

But luck was not on the side of our detective, and the lyrics started. Ran immediately recognized the song. They were the same lines as the boy was singing when they were climbing the small mountain, and Shinichi immediately commanded him to silence.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_(So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_(So far away)_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_(That I love you)_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_(And I forgive you)_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you any more_

_Believe_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing, 'cause i'm not leaving you any more_

_Believe_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_(Keep breathing)_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

_(Keep breathing)_

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

-And this song is called ... _Far Away by Nickelback_. - The radio announcer said. -And now, let's continue with, _If you're not here by Rosana_.

-Forget it! - And Shinichi suddenly turned off the radio. The last thing he needed was to hear more depressed songs with her at his side. No way. Absolutely not!

Ran looked away for some time, trying to dry her tears and swallowing the lump in her throat. -"Does he hate it for feeling identified? This is great. Now I feel worse than before. Every second that passes, I feel more stupid ... But ... I realize that I know nothing at all about what happened to you. I don't know how he felt as a child, I don't know what were you thinking ... This is so frustrating! Why have I not heard you in the park? SILLY! "

And as she thought, some fragments of the song passed through her mind, blushing in the process ... "_I love you, I miss you, I want you to forgive me for been away for far too long"_ ... Is it really how you feel now or how you felt at that time? - She thought as she turned her head to see him. And suddenly, her palpitations were multiplied in speed and strength, making her heart to feel warm.

Shinichi, felt her eyes fixed on him, and he was getting nervous. He wanted to get off the car and start running. -"How did I end up here ...? Well, it doesn't matter, just a couple of blocks to get home. Come on, you can do it. Then I'll have all the time in the world to calm down. Damn song! ... Just now you had to sound right?".

And after a few minutes, they arrive at Ran's house, causing the boy to sigh with some relief. He was really tired, and for his liking, his emotions were starting to get out of his control. At least he would be able to rest when he got home ...

-Oh oh ...

Or maybe not...

-What's the matter? - He asked Ran with fear while watching how she was searching desperately for something inside her backpack.

-I have no house keys.

-What? But if you never go out without them.

-I know, but Mom was bothering me a lot and saying that it was useless to take them to the excursion. She was afraid that I could lose them and kept telling me they were going to be there to get me ... Why didn't I ignore her? Why, why, why? - She grumbled while sinking into her seat -"Dad, mom ... I love you, but when you return ... I WILL KILL YOU!. You did this on purpose! "

-"Did they do this on purpose ... this is the trap that I could not see when we parted? But what the hell is Mouri and Kisaki thinking!? "- He kept asking internally again and again.

-Well ... you can stay in home. - The boy said as he blushed at the thought of spending the night with her. -"This is great. Shinichi ... forget to sleep, to relax, etc., Etc., Etc ... Is it me or the heater is too high? ".

-Eh ... bu... bu ... but ... -She could not articulate a coherent sentence. A tomato was less red than her, and she got more nervous than what she already was.

-Professor Agasa is not here because he went with Ai to a biochemical exposure that lasts a week. And Sonoko is with Makoto. Any other suggestions?

- ... -Seeing that she had no options, she resigned -Ok, I'll go with you. But when we arrive, lend me your phone because I'll leave a message to a couple of people I know -She said as she clenched tightly her fist, and began to tremble with rage. She felt so betrayed by their own parents ... - "How dare they...?" -Oh, can we go to a supermarket before?

After buying some food and some other things, they went to the boy's house. Reaching the big fence that surrounded the large residence, Shinichi got off the car to open it. Once he entered the car, he closed the gate and got into the vehicle to leave it in the garage. He let the engine on to end the process of the temperature control, turned it off and then opened the doors to release them.

After taking out the things they had bought from the back seat, Shinichi went to the trunk to get his backpack and a bag he had.

He opened the door, and he let Ran to enter first. He turned on the lights, and began to move as he normally did when he lived there. Ran however, remained in her place. She didn't know what to do, whether to move forward or not, if to wait, if move ...

-Don't just stand there.

-I honestly don't know what to do.

-As if it where the first time you are here. As I finish to accommodate all this, why don't you take a hot bath? - He suggested.

-And what about you? Let me help you with something.

-Nah, go. So I can do it later. You know where the towels and everything is. Use the same room as always

-All right.

And the two went each to their own way.

Ran while going up the stairs, could not help but notice how much she missed this place. It was like a second home, where hours of play, joy, sadness, laughter, birthdays and millions of things happened.

By getting to the room she always used to sleep when she was small , a wave of nostalgia came over her. It was like always, even with the teddy bear that Shinichi had bought many years ago to help her sleep.

She grabbed it and began to stroke it with her fingers remembering the moment he gave it to her.

_-Hey Ran - A little boy said with a small joy._

_-What?_

_-You are not sleeping well lately. So I have a gift for you so you don't feel alone anymore when you sleep here. -And he handed her the teddy who had a pink bow in its neck. She widened her eyes and gave a cry of exclamation, grabbing and hugging tightly to the small toy._

_-Thanks Shinichi! It's very cute! - And he gave the boy a friendly hug for caring for her._

-"I wish I could go back to those times,"- She thought as she hugged back to that element so special to her.

Shinichi had gone upstairs to see if everything was in place when passing through Ran's room, he saw her sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest, and embracing what appeared to be a stuffed animal.

The image he witnessed, made him smile sadly. He also longed for those moments when they were always together without a care in the world.

He decided to check the rest of the rooms and let Ran do her things.

The girl on the other hand, finished dreaming, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

The other person was in his room, ordering some of his clothes. Then, he remembered that Ran did not bring clothes with her. He decided to look for a couple of pants, a pair of socks, a snug shirt , and a sweater so she couldn't feel cold. He grabbed everything, and took it to the girl's room, placing it on the bed.

He also noticed how the temperature has dropped considerably since leaving the forest. So, he turned on the heater, so that the room could get acclimatised, and Ran wouldn't feel cold after the hot bath.

When finished, he returned to his room and grabbed the phone. Looking at it, he realized he had in total, 73 missed calls. Seeing the number, a bead of sweat rolled down his head, at having a very good idea of who was calling him so often.

He decided to call back, before they assemble a global scandal.

-Hello?

-73 calls? You are kidding me, right?

-SHIN-CHAN! You almost killed me by a shock, son - And he noticed how he got speaker, deducing that his father wanted to listen too.

-You all right there?- His father asked.

-For now, yes.

-Nothing happened to you? Is everyone all right?

-Yes, and stop worrying haha. You look like a lion between bars!

-I see that someone is regaining his sense of humour ... Did something happen that I want to hear? - Yukiko asked in a very vindictive way.

-Huh?

-Do not play the dummy with me. You know what I mean.

- ... No? - "Do I have to tell you that she is at home with me ... Alone?"

-Suuuuuure- Both parents said at the same time.

-Ah! Now shut up.

-Hahaha!

-And stop laughing. -He said annoyed.

-Ok, don't get mad. What do you plan to do now? Your flight leaves tomorrow?

-My flight? I had forgotten about it, but yes, it was scheduled for tomorrow.

-I think you're going to have to reschedule or cancel it ... - His father suggested.

-Why?

-You are a turtle on these issues, shin-chan .Just like your father!

-Hey! I'm not like ...

-You are

-I'm not.

-No, you two too - A poor Shinichi said after hearing for the third time the same kind of exchange of views -Please explain yourselves.

-First, the flights were cancelled by the storm. Congratulations, Why do you think we couldn't travel there, detective? And again, There's an electrical storm approaching. -His father said.

-And last, and most important ... DO NOT THINK IN COMING BACK HERE IF YOU DON'T SOLVE YOUR SITUATION WITH RAN-CHAN, UNDERSTOOD?! -Her mother shouted in a way that he had to put away his mobile from his ear.

-Whaaaat? - He asked incredulously.

-Weeeeelllll. Time to go Yukiko. Good luck there, son. Talk to you later.

-Shin-chan, bye. Love to Ran! And take care.

-Wait ... - And they cut off- I hate when they do that!

Ran had left the bathroom a few moments ago, and went entering in her room, she could feel the changes in the temperature. She smiled when she saw that his friend had put the heating, and even left her clothes to change. But before doing so, she would tell him he could shower.

Upon reaching his door she noticed he was talking on the phone. She assumed that he was talking to his parents or any of the boys. By the way he spoke, she concluded that they were Yukiko and Yusaku.

At the moment she was going to tell him that she was out and that the bathroom was available for him, she heard the incorrect line at the incorrect time: -My flight? I had forgotten about it, but yes, it was scheduled for tomorrow.

Immediately, she turned and went back to her room. She closed the door, leaning on it, and slowly dropped to the ground. - "This is not happening again. Will he leave so soon? I correct that ... Does he plan to leave?. So ... He's not interested in remaining in here at all. He's not interested in me, and I wouldn't have to expect it otherwise after the way I treated him last time".

After several minutes, she got dressed and went to try to tell him again, that he could take a shower. Just when she was going to touch the door, he opened it.

-Oh, you finished?

-Yes, I was going to let you know that ... You could go- Her voice's tone made Shinichi frown. Something was wrong.

-Did something happen?

-Why do you ask?

-A question doesn't answer the other one.

-There you go again with your phrases.

-If you do not want to tell me, okay. I will not force you Ran -And he went into his room to find his towel.

-Thank you ... For the clothes and the bedroom-And she turned to descend the stairs.

Shinichi stared at her until she was out of sight. He went to the bathroom and opened the taps hoping the water reaches a temperature of his liking. He took off his clothes, and got into the shower, letting the water go through his head and face for a couple of minutes.

After a while, he began to notice how tense he was. His muscles were caught almost completely, and for some unknown reason he could not relax. Actually, he knew the reason. And he was not far from where she was.

-"What's going on with her now? Her voice and red eyes, told me that she had been crying. But it seems that she doesn't trust me anymore to tell me. How cool is this! How can I fix this? Is there a way? Is it worth it? That question is the one that always bothers me. I've known her for almost 20 years and I can't yet know what she thinks ... What's she doing now? ...Agggghh! Damn! I can't remove her a second from my head ... Ok. Today after everything that happened I don't think it's time to fix anything. Tomorrow I'll see if we sit and talk in peace. I have to survive the night. Will I be able to sleep? Ha! Absolutely not "

As he finished grooming, Ran was in the kitchen trying to cook something they had bought. Since it was late at night, they didn't have many ingredients. But a plate of pasta with a light sauce was enough. How she loved to cook! It made her momentarily forget everything. And she was so focused on it, she did not hear how few steps got down the stairs and turned to her.

Shinichi was watching her back. He had to admit that although she was beautiful, the clothing he lent her was giant, and he couldn't help but laugh internally at the thought .

Suddenly, a very loud thunder was heard in the distance, causing the girl to jump. And by making a move so sudden, she finished cutting her finger, dropping the knife immediately.

Shinichi at seeing what happened, rushed to her side to see the cut. He grabbed her hand to have a better look, turned on the tap of cold water, and put her finger under the water. When he removed it to see it again, it was still bleeding.

- Leave it underwater for a moment while I get a couple of gauze.

And he ran up upstairs to find the necessary utensils. When he came down, he saw her in the same position as he left her. He took her hand, and gently wiped her finger with a paper towel, and pressed with some force the place where it was cut. -Keep it pressed. - And the girl obeyed him.

Shinichi took the alcohol and a cotton, which was wetted in a second with the disinfectant. Then, he passed it through the wound, causing Ran to tighten her teeth by feeling the burn. He managed to blow softly on the wound, so that the pain go away faster.

When he finished, he put a scar cream along with a bandage, and then cover it with gauze and some tape.

-Are you okay?

-Yes, just a little sore.

-Does it squeeze too much? - He asked referring to the bandage.

-No, it's okay. Mmm, thanks.

-You are welcome.

And he began to put things he had taken. When he saw that Ran was planning to continue what she was doing, he asked her

-What do you think you are doing?

-What do you think? Trying to finish dinner.

-You shouldn't continue with that wound.

-It won't take me much to finish.

-Leave it, show me what I have to do and I'll do it for you.

-You're kidding, right?

-No, why?

-Why? The last time you tried to do something, you burned down an entire towel.

-I can't believe you remember that yet.

-It's hard to forget. I think you almost called the firefighters that day.

-Hum! -And he looked away, folding his arms.

-Stop playing the victim, you never have known how to play that role. Come on, I'll tell you what to do. I just hope not to have more thunders

-Actually the storm is still far. It has to be powerful to be able to hear it at that distance.

-Do not even mention it.

After twenty minutes, they managed to make food. They sat down to eat and watch any idiocy they could find on television, as the two were tired to engage with something very specific.

When they finished, Shinichi was responsible for washing dishes, while Ran cleaned the table. Next step, they washed their teeth , and then Kudo remembered something .

-That reminds me ... I think there was a pajama of yours in one of the drawers in your room.

-Mine?

-Mmm, I'm pretty sure. Can I?- He said while pointing to her room.

-Is your room, why are you asking me permission?

By stirring around and there for some time, they actually found it, and Ran was really happy for it. Then they said good night, and Shinichi went to his room to try to rest.

Ran, once she got into her bed, made herself a little ball with her teddy, trying to find some heat. The sheets were very cold for her liking. She tried to sleep, but nothing was working. She looked at the clock and it was one o'clock. - "I'm tired, I should be already slept." -Thought the poor girl.

After a few seconds, the room was suddenly illuminated with a violet light . And we all know what happens when that happens: thunder. Suddenly she heard a violent war as if it were happening in the dark purple sky, making the earth tremble on hearing such a battle.

Ran hid under the covers, trying to hide from such natural power. All her life was scared of this type of storms, and being alone in a dark room, was not helping at all.

A lightning was struck over another, making the sky look like a chorus of groans. And one lightning in particular, was so powerful, that made the whole city being left in pure darkness.

She tried to turn on the light on the bedside table at her side, but nothing worked. The heating, also turned off by being electric. Conclusion: no light, no heat, in darkness, with thunder and lightning that seemed electrical whips, and one after another. Deciding it was a totally unpleasant combination for her taste, she jumped up and ran to his friend's room, which was open. Upon arrival, she called him by his name, but he didn't respond. She tried again, a little louder. And this time she heard as he breathed deeply, waking in the process.

-Ran? -He asked confused. He wanted to turn on the lamp on his right side, but it didn't work. - A blackout? - He asked as he sat down.

-Yes -She said with a dark tone.

Shinichi reached and pressed his cell phone, using its light as a flashlight to see where the girl was. When he located her, another very powerful thunder roared throughout the house, causing Ran to scream in fear and hid in the doorway.

The boy could not believe this. He looked at her as if she was missing a screw. Having nearly two decades of age, and still she fears the shock of lightning. Incredible.

But unfortunately, it was his weakness. And he didn't like her to see her so scared.

-Ran, Ran, Ran. Come and use the other side of the bed -He said while blushing a little at the thought.

-Huh? - She inquired as she lifted her head to try to see him. Luckily it was all dark. Her blush would not be seen.

-It's big enough for us to enter comfortable -And after explaining her, another impact rang in the darkness, making the girl to not think it twice. She ran and jumped over Shinichi to reach the other side of the bed and hide under the covers-Hahaha!

-Don't laugh, stupid - She said trying not to shed tears for the scare.

-Sorry, but I can't believe you. You remain always the same Ran -He confessed as he settled back.

-Sorry to wake you.

-It's all right. Good night. Try not to hit me in your dreams, okay?

-Diiiuuu - She said as she stuck her tongue out. -Good night.

And they both fell asleep after a while, knowing that the other was at their side. They felt extremely safe although they were somehow still separated. But at that moment, nothing mattered. They were together, and that's the end point of any matter.


	14. THE PARK OF OUR LIVES

1) Detective Conan is not mine!

2)Yes, I know, late as usual! Only one more!

3)Thanks to TheNargana, ILoveFanfiction-AnimeAdik and donia07896 (Who has haunted me to finish the chapter once for all! haha, thanks for the PM too!)

4)The last one... have patience please! It's the last one!

* * *

_**Last chapter**_

The boy could not believe this. He looked at her as if she was missing a screw. Having nearly two decades of age, and still she fears the shock of lightning. Incredible.

But unfortunately, she was his weakness. And he didn't like her to see her so scared.

-Ran, Ran, Ran. Come and use the other side of the bed -He said while blushing a little at the thought.

-Huh? - She inquired as she lifted her head to try to see him. Luckily it was dark. Her blush would not be seen.

-It's big enough for us to enter comfortable -And after explaining her, another impact rang in the darkness, making the girl to not think it twice. She ran and jumped over Shinichi to reach the other side of the bed and hide under the covers -Hahaha!

-Don't laugh, stupid - She said trying not to shed tears for the scare.

-Sorry, but I can't believe you. You remain always the same Ran -He confessed as he settled back.

-Sorry to wake you.

-It's all right. Good night. Try not to hit me in your dreams, okay?

-Diiiuuu - She said as she stuck her tongue out. -Good night.

And they both fell asleep after a while, knowing that the other was at their side. They felt extremely safe although they were somehow still separated. But at that moment, nothing mattered. They were together, and that's the end point of any matter.

* * *

**THE PARK OF OUR LIVES**

Ran in her dream, felt like she was flying. That kind of dreams that make you feel free, and that everything is at your reach and nothing is impossible. She could see herself walking around with lightness, like a leaf that dances to the gentle wind breezes. Really ... It felt great. And it has been a long time since she had not felt that fantastic state

The sun greets her with a radiance smile. Strong but gentle rays give sweet caress on her delicate skin, producing warm cuddles. The cold of the season didn't exist around her anymore.

She could also hear water, as if a waterfall was near her. After trying for a long time to find where it was the origin of the calm sound, she noticed how the sky was covered with different colours little by little. The rays mingled with the splashing water, staining the sky with various colours. As when a painter mixes his palette, with different shades to begin his work of art ... a kind of rainbow is what you gain.

... Like the one that was in that time. In an amusement park a long time ago, where a very special person in her life disappeared.

And suddenly, the so magical scene became a gray and lifeless one. The same one she has been living for four months ... or actually, almost for three years. Second by second, she could see the figure of his friend's retreating more and more of her, and although she wanted to run and reach him, she could never grab him.

Ran opened her eyes fast because of the heavy burden that the situation represented. She hated with her whole being those dreams. Immediately, she turned to the right to make sure that Shinichi was still at her side. And a big relief came over her, after she saw him asleep with his back to her, through the small spaces of light coming from the window by the continuous lightning of the storm.

When she lift her torso and regain her sense of numbness, she could see that the water she heard in her dreams, was the curtain of rain that was falling outside, which didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, so her body could finally relax and return to find the harmony that felt a while ago. Once she calmed down, she noticed that the light didn't come back, meaning that they were going to stay in the dark for a while.

But she also noticed that the person, who was next to her, was moving every few seconds. And this specific fact, made her pay special attention.

He was not completely covered. He had left his left arm above the covers, so the upper back and neck were exposed. And what surprised her most was that his left hand was squeezing ever more strongly the quilt. -"Is he dreaming? He never moves when he sleeps" -Ran thought curiously.

When she finished that thought, she saw that the boy began to shake. His shoulders moved slightly, as if to ward off an annoying fly, and his head moved across his pillow as if he couldn't find the rightful place.

-"Whatever he's dreaming, I'm not liking it. More than a dream it seems like he's having a nightmare ...It's better if I awake him. "

She sat on her knees on the bed, and with her right hand went to his left shoulder. When making contact, she noticed how tense he was getting. Any uncertainty she had of waking him up, was evaporated at that moment.

She began to shake him slightly for a few seconds until she realized it was worthless. –"This is strange. He always rises instantly; he's not a heavy sleeper like me. Whatever he's dreaming, it must be hurting him seriously ... I'll try to call him"

-Shinichi- She whispered him.

-Shinichi! - She tried a little harder, as she shook his shoulder but to no avail. So, she decided to increase the level of her voice, just a little more.

-SHINICHI! WAKE UP, DUMMY!

And now yes, after hearing such a cry, the boy rose in a sideways position and with an elbow on the bed.

Ran, instead of relaxing of having reached her goal, was feeling the opposite when she looked at him. He was terribly agitated, and even though they were in the dark, she could see the fear radiating from his eyes. Fear ... a feeling very little and almost nonexistent in him. He always have displayed attitude toward problems and he never have let anything to discourage him. -"It seems that what you dreamed was a lot to you. What have you seen? "

Shinichi was still so engrossed in his thoughts, or the pictures that had just passed through his head, that didn't even notice the presence of the girl. He was a little busy, remembering how to breathe.

Until suddenly, he felt a pair of hands on his back, stressing him out more than he was previously. In a second, he thought that a stranger was about to attack him from behind, and that his nightmare haven't ended.

-Shh, calm down. It's ok, it's me. -Ran tried to calm him down gently while doing circular motions on his back. -It's all right. It was just a nightmare.

Hearing her voice, made him fall to Earth, and crash like a meteor. It wasn't the first time that this happened. However for some reason, this time was potentially worse, and the powerlessness that the nightmare left him made him lose control ... and he felt disoriented ... again.

-Are you okay? – Ran worriedly asked.

-I just… need a glass of water. I come back in a pair of minutes.

And Ran noticed how hastily he left the room to go down the stairs and into the kitchen.

-"Definitely, you are not alright. What have you idealized to be so scared? I have never seen you like that. What do I do? Do I go down or not? Do I leave him alone for a while? ... Uuuuugggghhh ... Well, if he doesn't come in ten minutes, I'll look for him. "

Furthermore, Shinichi came into the kitchen with the help of the lightning that occasionally lend its light to illuminate everything. He walked to the table and placed his hands on it. He dropped his head and tried to calm down. - "This happens when you sleep more than three hours. Idiot!"

After breathing for a few minutes, he poured some water into a glass, and went to a window to see how things were. He supported the weight of his body on the frame of the window, putting all his weight on the left foot. His right foot rested at the front, and crossed the left one. His right hand was placed on the left biceps. And his left arm rested above the right one, supporting the glass of water at the biceps on that side. After a few seconds of watching the water fall, he rested his head on the window frame, letting the thoughts to flow freely, as the rain falling outside.

-"When will I stop thinking about that? They were all arrested, why do I still have that fear? She's fine, when will I understand that? "

He kept looking out the window, unconsciously from the ticking that the clock made. He didn't realize how much time had passed until someone broke the silence of the lonely room.

-Shinichi? - And at the unexpected voice, he came out of his trance, turning quickly around to see the person that caused his fears night after night. - Are you okay? - She asked from a few feet away.

-Yes, I'm fine. What are you doing up? It's cold in here.

-Mmm ... you were taking long, and I wanted to see if ... you were okay.

-Really, I'm fine. Go to sleep.

-What about you?

- "I don't think I will be able to sleep after that!" -Um, I think I'll stay here a while longer.

-But it's cold, you're barefoot, without the appropriate clothes and you'll catch a cold. And you haven't rested well after everything that happened these days.

-And what about you? Have you seen at yourself?

-Someone previously told me that a question doesn't answer the other one. I think I'll use it in my defence this time.

-Ran…

-Ran nothing. If you don't go upstairs, then I'll stay with you. You choose- She said while crossing her arms.

-… Why...?

-Eh? Why what?

-Why are you doing this?

-I don't understand, Shinichi.

-Why do you care if I'm alright or if I am unsheltered or barefoot? Why did you got down? Why do you want to be with me here, when you can be warm up upstairs? And a million times ... why?

- …a) -Because I want to. b) - Because c) - Because I worry about you idiot. d) - Because it's the first time I have seen you like that in all the years we have known each other, so you make me worry twice. e) - Because you're an idiot again and I have to remind you every minute ... Any other answer?

-Do I begin to ask? - He said, raising an eyebrow.

-Aaagggghhh! I also have a million of questions. But what if we leave them for tomorrow, or rather, to within a couple of hours? Ok? - And she gave a long yawn.

Shinichi looked thoughtful. Really, the last thing he wanted to do was sleep. He would rather stay awake if necessary, before recalling those nonexistent images that have pursued him for a long time.

The girl looked strangely at him. She wanted to know what was happening. But she knew very well that he would not talk about it. She always had to get the things from him very patiently and slowly. Thinking about it, she could not help but throw a little sigh, which made him instantly, looked at her.

-And then you are the one that tells me that I didn't change a bit. Well, let me tell you something... You neither - After that, she grabbed his hand and took him to the stairs.

-Ran ... wait - A young man said, who could not stop the noisy palpitations of his heart.

-Uuuuf, if I have to wait for you to decide, we will be an ice cube at any time - She told him as she got a little red and thought ... -"I can't believe that I dared to do this. But it's done ... and it doesn't feel bad at all... It's funny. For months, his hand was smaller than mine, and now is the opposite"

-Ok but ... let me leave the glass at least.

The girl took him to the kitchen, took his glass, left it on the counter, and grabbed him again to take him back to his bedroom despite the continuing protests of his friend.

-You know I'm not a little boy anymore, right? You can let me go.

-I know that.

-So why?

-So why, what?

-Why don't you let me go?

- "Because I don't want to" - She thought with a pleasant smile that the boy could not quite get to see. -See? We are here moaner. We would have taken more time -She reproached him as she put her hands on her hips.

-Do you always get what you want? - He said squinting with annoyance.

-Almost always. You should know that by now. My feet are cold! - And she quickly went to her side of the bed, crawling and getting under the covers.

Shinichi seeing that there was no other alternative did the same. -"Well, at least I can stay awake ... This girl! There are definitely times when I don't understand her" -He covered with the blankets and stood with his back to the mattress with his left arm under his head, looking at the ceiling.

Five minutes, ten ... half hour.

-Still not sleeping? - The boy asked to the only person who was with him.

-How do you know? I'm really quiet. - She said as she moved to see him.

-Because of your breath

-What?

-When you sleep, is deeper and quiet.

-And how do you know that? ... -She said as she pulled back to look at the ceiling also.

-Are you asking me scientifically or experimentally?

-Experimentally? ... What do you mean...? ... Shinichi! - And she hit him in the ribs.

-Ouch! Hey, that hurt!

-You deserve that and a lot more. Hum!

-I'm not the only responsible in here. I never got into your bed. You were always the one that treated me as your little teddy bear.

-That's not true!

-It is.

-It's not… Oh no.

-Not again - They both said at the same time. The two turned their heads to look at each other, and burst out laughing. Then, they returned their gazes to the ceiling again.

-This really is illogical -Shinichi confessed. Ran did not answer him. She knew he was referring to the situation of proximity / distance between them.

-Not everything makes sense in the world Shinichi.

-Sometimes I'd like it to be. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to understand certain things.

-There are things that you don't need to think or understand them, but to feel them. For that, you have computers, technology and those kinds of things.

- Are you telling I'm a device?

-Hahaha! I haven't thought it in that way. But…You are a kind of device.

-Hum! – He said frowning and closing his eyes.

-But you're not an appliance, you know? No one is, even though sometimes we all try to be it. Feelings and emotions are not something we can control and they live with us for the eternity. And sometimes, they are the ones that make our way and our way of being.

-Or that guide our actions. - The boy added, making sure she captures the double meaning of his phrase.

-Very likely, though sometimes we do not understand that. - She said softly, turning her head back to look into his eyes.

After a few seconds debating whether she should ask him or not ... she decided to do it. - What did you dream that ... you reacted so badly? - Shinichi nor by joke was expecting her to ask him that, and he looked immediately at the ceiling.

Ran, seeing that he was suddenly so serious, decided to joke about it, and forget it.

-Did your novels of Sherlock disappeared? Haha!

-I prefer them to disappear if that means that what I've dreamt won't become real. For me, if they told me to throw them at the fire, I wouldn't even hesitate about it.

- What? Wait ... Who are you? - She stared incredulously as she leaned on her right elbow. -"I mean ... it was impossible to do that to his novels! If that's what he wants most in this world ... isn't it? "- A confused girl thought.

- ... - Smiling, he answered wisely- I can assure you, that written pages between two covers, is not the same as a heart beating in your hands - "More when my heart beats for that one."

-Ok ... we move ... you dreamed with people.

-I would say in singular.

-Aha. Someone you know?

-Obviously.

-I'm sorry mister detective. I'm trying to play a guessing game to see if I can help.

-Put yourself to sleep Ran. You are tired.

- ... That's something I can never decipher from you.

- What do you mean?

- That you're a fool! - She irritably said.

- Hey! What did I do now?

-You say that I didn't change ... and you're still the same stubborn as ever. You were never able to say aloud what happens to you, as if it was a weakness or something forbidden. You have no idea how much angers me that!

-And you're the one who criticizes me that? You. The one that supports all the pain in secret and spend crying her soul in places where no one sees her. The one that always cares about the rest regardless of her own status. Of all people ... you are the one that comes to reproach me.

-Sorry, I didn't know that worrying about someone else, was bad.

-I didn't say it was wrong. But, why can't you understand that other can do it too?

- And why can't you understand that if something happens to you and you don't tell me...? ... Forget it ... - She said with her voice falling to a whisper almost imperceptible. And a couple of minutes passed in silence, until another word was said.

- ... - Sighing wistfully, the boy asked ... - Are we ever going to stop fighting? ... What happened to us?

- I don't know ... -She said while masking the tears as she could. She hated that he could see her crying. He makes her feel like a little lost girl.

Of course, after knowing her for so long, he knew she was crying even though they were immersed in the darkness of the room. For god's sake! It was all he heard in his Conan time. But what he hated most was that the main cause of her pain was his fault. And he never knew what to do. He was dying to hug her and say something to her so she could stop crying, but they were not in the best terms to do so.

-What time are you leaving tomorrow? ... Bah, actually today since it's 3 in the morning, - The karate girl asked.

- What? - As he turned his head to look at her.

-Mmm, when I finished my bath I wanted to tell you that you could shower, but ... you were on the phone and ... I just heard that line before retiring.

-…-

-…-

-Can I tell you something without getting angry or crying ... like you're doing?

- "... Damn! He realized it" -What? ... And I'm not crying.

-Yeah, sure ... but ... This happens when you hear only the half of the things! -He said a little angry.

-Huh? - Ran was a little surprised by the way he spoke to her.

-I cancelled the flight.

-You did what?

-You heard me.

-But ... but ... why?

-What ... Do you wanted me to go? I can change that right now.

-NO! ... I mean... that ... uh ... I...

-Yes?

-Stop jesting with me!

-I'm not jesting. I'm waiting for you to tell me what to do.

-I am no one to tell you what to do Shinichi- She sadly said.

The detective could not believe her. The only reason he was here, was for her. End point. - "But, is it so difficult that you can't see it? Well ... actually, how will you know if I've never been able to clarify anything that happened" -He sighed heavily to calm down a bit, and he looked up her eyes as he settled on his left elbow, staying relatively close to each other.

-Ran ... you have not the slightest idea, and I don't blame you for it as it is a mistake from me for not telling you, but what your ... responses or actions mean to me. So I'm asking you ... what do I have to do? Honestly I don't know what to do. I have never been lo lost in my life. So tell me ... What do I do? What do you want?

The girl was immersed in his eyes. She could not turn her attention to nowhere. It was as if she was hypnotized, attracted and lost in the depths of the blue ocean.

The way they were so close, was not letting her breathe easily. So she only managed to confess the truth about what she wanted. If he accept, spectacular. And if not ... she would continue lamenting what she did so badly a couple of months ago.

- Do you want the truth? Do you really want to know what I think about all this?

Shinichi just waited until she continue talking, trying to control the nerves that wanted to surface and breathe normally.

-Honestly ... I want ... want you to stay. I want to fix this, I want to talk to you and really know what happened this time, I ... want to do and say a million things that I think that life is too short to complete them! - And she took a deep breath to get rid of the heavy weight inside of her, and let her eyes show him the amount of emotions that ran every fiber of her body.

- Are you sure about that? -He said while unconsciously a little brightness arose from his eyes to join hers ones.

-Totally.

-You know that if I tell you everything that happened ... you will find out many details that may not be right for you at all?

-Yes I know. But just as you're willing to tell me, I must be willing to listen, right? And I guess you know that it won't stop the beating of your life after finding out some details that I should not ... right? - And her face got closer to his, shortening the distance between their lips, causing her pulse to increase in speed and strength.

- ... –

Shinichi was gulping heavily not only by the threat he have just received, but for those small but fleshy rosy lips that were so close to his. How he wished like in his dreams, to shorten that distance once for all! And after that thought, he realized he still needed to answer.

-You can make me the wounds you want... as long as you heal them afterwards - And he smiled in a very...

-"Sexy way? You know you can't do this to me! Don't you know how my body reacts every time you do that? Idiot! "- And she pushed him so he falls back again. - Hum. We'll see depending on how you proceed.

-Hahaha!

-At least I see that someone remembered how to annoy me. - And she tried to be angry at him.

-Stop that role that you never knew how to play.

-Oh, you are not funny. By the way, let's make a promise.

-I hear you.

-Let's promise that, from now on, we will be honest in everything we say. What do you think?

-Mmm...

-What? Do you have more to hide? - She said skeptically.

-Huh? No! It's not that.

-So what? - "Come on ... fall into the trap." - Ran thought internally.

-All right. -He promised -"How bad can it be?"

-Pinky swears ... - She said showing her little finger and both joined them strongly -Perfect ... now that we're relatively well ... What did you dream? - She said mischievously while the boy next to her opened his mouth as big as he could and beat his forehead with one hand. Again, she had gotten away with it.

-Hey that's no fair!

-All's fair in war and love. So ... start talking.

-You're unfair. You did this on purpose!

-I don't know what you mean. And I'm waiting. - She finished with a smile.

-I can't believe I fell into another one of your traps. -He sighed as he thought about how to proceed. -Can't we leave it for tomorrow?

-No. Because I know you're not going to sleep, and tomorrow you'll be a walking zombie.

-It will not change anything to tell you or not, you know? I'll stay awake.

-Maybe ... maybe not. And don't try to divert the topic as you always do with your victims, or in this case, murderers. With me that doesn't work. - And she used the last resort that had never failed her -Or you are going to make me worry more than I am, and I won't be able to sleep all night, and we will be two zombies in the morning. You decide.

-You don't know ... how much I hate you when you make me feel the guilty of the novel -And Ran smiled knowing that she won this battle.

-Well ... - As she settled closer to him to pay more attention -What went through that head so rare?

-Rare? Hey!

-Hehe.

Shinichi put his left arm behind his head, took a deep breath and started thinking how to start.

-All right. I'll tell you half of the things. There are details that you don't need to know. And no ... - He interrupted her before she say a word about it- It's not because I don't trust you, Ran. But because these are things that I really don't want you to hear or imagine. Although you constantly deny it, I know you are one of the most sensitive people I've ever met, and I know that these things can hurt you. And I think I have done enough of that, okay? - Seeing that the girl nodded silently, he began to relate what bothered him so much.

-They started when I took knowledge of what the organization could do... and even ... the bounds that they were able to get through. It turns out that at the beginning, I always saw scenes, or rather, memories from the bo ... mine. Then, in a moment, everything is cut and becomes darker and black. I try to scream to see if there was someone else, but no one answers.

I start walking, trying to find a solution, or at least something that let me see. But I can't see anything for a long while. Only darkness and more darkness.

Suddenly, I arrived to... I don't know... somewhere ... a long corridor with many doors. Every time I dream this, I try to open a different one. But so far, all have the same content, but different severity -And his eyes turned cold and his face showed traces of helplessness, fear and hardness.

-Memories? - The girl asked seeing he stopped in his explanation. She could see every detail or emotion that was emerging in his eyes.

-No. Luckily they were not ever. They are more like imaginations ... or ... I don't know know...

-Fears? - She said quietly.

-Could be. I guess ... Actually, yes. They are fears.

-So...? I imagine that you open the door and...

-And ... I see ... scenes, things ... and most of all ... ... acts or actions from them to ... someone. - And Ran frowned at this. Whatever it is, he didn't want to tell the identity. - And I can't only see, but hear ... -And he clenched his fists so hard that if he had anything in his hands, could have shattered it into a million pieces. -Every damn word they say, added to the implored cries to them so they stop. And the worst of all, I want to do something but I can never get close to them. As if something screwed me to the floor, or some force wouldn't let me move. And that drives me crazy! It's really deplorable.

-Are you talking about different ways to kill a person?

-No, I mean what they do before. And this is the part that I told you to forget that I tell you.

-All right. Do I know this person?

-More than you think. - "Because it's you"

-And now, is that person okay?

- ... Yes, although not on the best terms with me.

At that time, Ran realized what he wanted to say her indirectly. And she could see Shinichi, rthar after ecalling those moments, began to tremble with rage.

She put a hand on his face, causing a reaction of surprise. She noticed that, although he was radiating heat through his eyes from the fury, he was internally frozen . Whatever it is, it seriously caused him a lot of discomfort.

She laid down beside him and to his side, making their bodies to be in contact. She put her head on the boy's shoulder and passed slowly the hand that was on his face, down his hard torso. When she got to the end of his ribs, she just hugged him with as much love as she could. - Huh? What...? -The boy questioned tensely.

She took a slowly breath and exhaled, causing the air that belonged to her delicate lips, to make a pleasant chill in the neck of the boy.

-It's okay, you know? Everything ended.

-I know ... but still...

-Stop worrying about that. It won't happen.

-How are you so sure?

- ... That person, is near you right now?

- "Do you really want me to answer that?" -Shinichi thought while his heart was playing tricks and jumping from one side to another.

-Was it me?

-Maybe ... -And Ran smiled at his response.

-Yes or no? Do not make me look for a ladle to get you the exact answers.

-Just ... most of the time...

-I'm here with you, so stop imagine those things in that big head of yours. Nothing bad will happen to me. So, I again you ask ... Why are you still worrying?

-…-

-We promised to be honest.

-If I had to say everything that I think a nanosecond, the hard drive of your head would burn, Ran.

-Haha! You're a fool. At least for now, take it easy, ok? You need a little more sleep, you look like a raccoon ... If you don't, I will look for the panda's pajamas eh.

-I can't believe I agreed to that -He said as he pulled again, a hand on his forehead.

-Hahaha! You looked so cute in it!

-And then you deny using me as teddy bear.

-I haven't.

-Sure ... and right now, what are you doing? Labelling me as a pillow?

-If you want to call it like that. At least you are a comfortable pillow ... If I'm bothering you I will go to the other side of the bed.

-Uh ... no ... it's not that ... it's that ... aagghh, to hell!. Forget it. I said nothing.

-Let's sleep a little more. It's four in the morning. - She said, feeling invaded by a wave of tireness -Sweet dreams Shinichi.

-Sweet dreams ... Ran.

-Mmm ... for when I wake up ... You'll be here ... right?

- ... - And Shinichi closed his eyes smiling. - Yes, Ran. Sleep Quiet. I'm not going anywhere.

And the girl fell asleep almost instantly ... say ... Who wouldn't? Being in the arms of the person you love, feeling the heat of his body against yours. What safer place exists after this? Any problems they had, it would be solved later. At the moment, they were nonexistent.

Shinichi on the other hand was thinking other things: - "What the hell is going on? We fought hard and now she is sleeping with me at my side. We could not see each other's eyes and now her face is so close to mine that I can feel her relaxed breathing on my neck.

We couldn't even have an appropriate talking and suddenly we have a whole conversation about the sincerity and everything. What the hell's going on? Aggghh ... why don't they teach this sort of things in school? What was that song that our friends were singing in the mountains of A, B, C? ... Wait a minute ... What am I thinking?! Shinichi calm down already. Lower a change "- And he averted his gaze slightly to the side to see her.

- "It's funny to see how much I missed you" - While with the fingers of his hand, pulled out a small tuft of hair from her beautiful face. Then with his thumb, he gently touched her delicate cheek. - "I hope we can solve this. I wouldn't mind be with you like this for a lifetime. "- And he saw how Ran curled up against him a little more closely.

He stood watching her for a longer time until his eyes closed slowly, yielding to exhaustion. The last thing he remembered he did was accommodate his arms for comfort.

After approximately nine hours, the rain stopped as if it was bipolar. It cries and stop, cries back, and stops again. Now there was a tremendous Sun. Who can understand days like this one?

Well, our two current characters didn't seem interested in the least in the weather, since they were in their own lala-land. The two were still asleep as if time never passed. At least for a little while, as a girl seemed to be finally waking up but still not wanting to open her eyes.

- "Mmmm...I don't want wake uuuuuuup . It's warm in here. Is it the heating? ... This mattress is really comfortable!. Although this is strange, I was sure that my mattress is sunk somewhere ... I won't look for it ... Wait a minute ... I don't have a heating in my room "- And with that she opened her eyes. By not recognizing immediately her environment, she tried to rise to see where she was, but it was useless. Something was holding her against her will, and everything was covered in darkness ... - "What the ..." - And when she wanted to move her head, she found that there was a breeze on her.

The girl was starting to panic by disorientation. - "Where the hell am I? How did I get here? "And with her hands she wanted to try to lean up again. But this time, after making contact with the surface, she realized that there was something warm under her. She started touching with her fingers that plane, trying to guess what it was, and after three seconds, she definitely could ensure that there was someone with her. Someone? ... How did I get...? ... So, was it real everything that happened? "And with her fingers, she went up through his chest up to his face. After touching his face in a delicate way, she could definitely ensure the identity of the person.

Stupid! You scared me. - She rebuked him in very low voice so as not to wake him. - "Well, at least you seemed to be able to sleep better. But why can't I get up? "

And she felt something that was holding her back. By directing her hands toward the tether, she found a pair of arms, which obviously were not hers. -"Aha! Now I understand why".-And smiling, she pressed herself over him a little more, causing Shinichi to subconsciously hug her more to him.

-"I have never slept as well as now ... I wonder ... What will we talk later? Bah, I know that. The issue is, how will we talk about it? How do we begin? ... I need to make a mental list of the questions I have. So many things I want to know"

And while Ran was still debating internally about what to do, the figure that was at his side, seemed to be waking up ... Or grumbling that he was waking up.

It seemed that he still didn't fall to place. He was in the same situation as the girl was a while back. Is... Awaken ... Differently, for some reason.

Without thinking and without the knowledge of his companion's presence, he turned to his left side, hugging the pillow a little closer to him. -"Where did I buy it? They are very ... Soft. "He thought, until he heard...

-Shinichi…?

-Mmm

-Ehmmm…

-Mmm five more minutes. I don't want to wake up- He said with a deep voice from been asleep. And he came so close to the voice that called him so softly, that their lips were a 5 cm away from each ... again.

- ... - Ran had turned very red, and something prevented her from speaking. -"Ok, so... I am looking at his face so close, his closed eyes and his long dark eyelashes. Let's not mention his lips that seemed so sweet... I want to really close this freaking distance! WHAT? What am I thinking! Oh my god! I'm really red right now and my heart is going to explode...Don't wake up, please!"- She frenetically thought.

- ...Hmm? - And Shinichi opened his eyes slowly, trying to get used to the little light there was. After blinking for several times, he could assimilate a figure.

-I think ... that right now, I'm the teddy bear instead of you- The girl said.

And hearing this, every dream or numbness, disappeared quickly. He could immediately recognize the figure of his ... "FRIEND!" at inches from his face.

Shinichi stopped breathing and living at the same time, until he jumped back to get some distance from her. This act of course, made him fall from the mattress, with his back to the rough ground.

-Ouch!

-Are you okay? - Asked the girl as she approached the edge flush to see his status.

-Ay ay ay. I'll be fine - While with a hand touched his head repeatedly. - Mmm, sorry ... I didn't realize. - He apologized painfully.

-Don't worry ... Do you want ice?

-No, no. I'll be fine.

-All right. Mmm, I'm going to change in my ... room. So I can make breakfast. Is that okay?

-Ok. I join you to help you in a moment -And he saw that Ran confirmed him with a slight movement of her head as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

-Uffffffffff... With many "f" - He said aloud to calm down. . -"How strange, now it's quite cold! ... Returning to the subject ... Asssssholeeee! ... How could I have approached to her at that distance? - And a large blush touched his cheeks as he stood to find his clothes in the closet. - "We were ... very, very ... but very and extremely very, very dangerous and very close ...Please! I look like a teenager! ... Wait ... Isn't that so? Hey! I didn't finish high school ... or actually yes ... AHHHH! Now, stop thinking stupid things! - While he grabbed the clothes he would use and set out to change.

-"More important now... How can I seriously talk to her? What time is it? "- And looking the wristwatch he had, saw that it was 13.15hs ... -A little late for breakfast. Well, here we go.

Descending the stairs, he saw that Ran had not come down yet. So he took the opportunity to wash his face and teeth.

When he emerged, he found her in the kitchen preparing the ingredients while talking on the phone. He got closer to help her do things and set the table, and meanwhile ... heard her conversation. - "I'm not a gossip person, but ... With who is she talking?"

-Yeah ... yeah ... yeah ...Oh no! I already told you. When you return you will listen me for a very long time ... No, no, no ... I don't care the reasons, excuses or the crazy ideas you have ... what? Why can't you go back? But ... Stranded? .. Are you teasing me again? ... Uh ... Well ... Ok ... Yes, I love you too. - And an irritated vein popped up at Shinichi's head. -Yeah, I know! Well, say hi to daddy- And our detective stumbled. - Bye mom.

-Mmm? What's wrong with you? – She asked her friend.

-Nothing, nothing. Forget it- And at that moment, he noticed something different about her. - And where did you find those clothes?

-Ah! I found it near where you found the pajamas. Luckily they are still my size. Your clothes were too big for me! I looked like a gorilla!

-He he. That's great then ... mmm, do you think that ... after breakfast we could walk somewhere?

-Sure, no problem, although, I have a separate problem.

-What?

-I was just talking to mom and guess what?

-Did I Listen they were stranded? - Whereupon the girl nodded.

-I can't remember seeing it ... On the route there's a sort of stream ...

-If I am not mistaken is 30km from the city.

-Well ... that one... was overflowed, and the route is inaccessible in that piece.

-So, your parents are trapped?

-You won the lottery Sherlock. They will not be able to cross until the stream goes down. So, they will remain on site until further notice.

-No words ... But... It's funny. These days have been really strange? Don't you think so?

-I agree.

After they finished making breakfast, eating, washing dishes and teeth, grooming and af af af (Agitation for not completing the description ever!) And putting on some extra clothes to get out ... they finally did it!

Shinichi went to his neighbour just to see that had not yet returned. Ran recalled something he said to her and decided to ask.

-Shinichi?

-What?

-Earlier, you told me that Professor Agasa had gone to a ... a...

-Biochemical Conference?

-What is he doing in there?

-He went just for Ai.

-What?

-That he went just for Ai.

-Yes, I heard it, but ... she's a little girl, what is she going to understand?

- ... - And he stopped with a rogue look -She appears to be a little girl, my dear.

-What do you...? Wait. No, no. Does she also? - She asked incredulously.

-Puff, you have no idea what you need to hear yet.

The two arrived at their favourite park. It was the park they had gone since they were children with their parents, the one that witnessed their growth from week to week, and the one that saw such a fight some time ago.

They began walking alongside one another. Ran was silent waiting with excitement while the boy organized his thoughts. And after just a few moments, he began explaining what she should have heard before ... in the same place.

-Honestly, I don't know where to start.

-Why don't you start from the beginning? - She suggested.

-Okay ... Do you remember that day we were at the amusement park because you won the championship?

-How would I forget?

-Er ... well - Sighing to relieve some of the nervousness, and he began. - That day I was sit at your side at the roller coaster, do you remember by chance that one of the rows of our trip there were two people dressed in black that they seemed suspicious?

-Mmm no. I just remember the girl - She said remembering again that night.

-It turns out that these two people, who you don't remember, called my attention for being so... inappropriate for the place we were. By the way they talk, dress, appearance ... well, missing the point.

When we came out of that game, I saw one of them running into a dark place, like a passage. It was then, when I left your side to go to see what was happening, and I followed him. It turns out that this person was doing a blackmail operation with another.

However, I haven't seen that there was missing one. And that person was behind me. When I realized, he gave me a blow with a kind of stick in my head. Of course, he left me almost unconscious.

The blackmail was doing, had pulled out a pistol and Ran then opened slightly and his eyes would almost kill me then. But, the other person had warned him that a lot of police around the event had happened on the roller coaster, and pulled out some sort of pill, which, in short, drugged me.

The pain that caused me that thing, made me faint. I woke up then, because two policemen had found me wounded and asleep. The most foolish of this, is that at that moment they asked me ... - Are you ok little boy? ... I swear I didn't understand anything. And I didn't understand until I ran home and saw myself at one of the windows from a shop .Seeing me in the reflection, I could see that I was actually a kid again.

I went running toward home until I found the gate, which was too high to even be able to open it. And while trying to somehow reach the teacher blew the wall with one of his crazy inventions.

Soon ... we began to talk about what I should do. I was really lost. And he advised me that I couldn't tell this issue to anyone because if they knew that if I was still alive, they would come not only for me but for all the people I knew.

Well, then you came in on the scene looking for me, and you can say that you found me a little differently way. Finally, with the professor we formulated the theory that if I helped your dad to solve cases, in one of those chances I could get some information about them. And that's how your father began to draw attention back.

-Wait to tell him that ... - She said nervously.

-He already knows.

-What?

-And no. I didn't tell him. Rather, he found out the same day as you, I think, by another source. As they left the official reports on what happened that night.

Uh, well, back to the story, the thing is that I started to find out about these guys, about what they did, etc.. And one day, the professor tells me that at the entrance of my house, there was a girl lying in the street, in clothes with dimensions that didn't belong to her.

That girl was Ai. That actually, Ai is an invented name, as Conan was mine. Her name is Shiho Miyano, and she was the creator of the drug which was later titled as APTX 4869.

-Wait a minute. Are you saying that Ai ... was the creator of such a thing ... and you two were always together? Shouldn't you be enemies?

-Let's see how I explain this ... - He thought aloud as a hand went to his chin. - Mmm, Ai's story is complicated. His parents and sister were killed by this organization. And she had no choice but to work there, until they killed her sister. That's when she took the pill and fled because they were going to kill her too. Then we find her and that's where it all started.

Ai was helpful for information on this and to create the antidote.

The times you could see me, in my size ... call it normal size, it was because she created prototypes of the antidote until she could find the definitive.

-But if you're normal ... Why is she a child?

-Because she has no one.

-What do you mean?

-I asked her the same. I didn't understand why she didn't want to be back. And she replied that, she had no family, no friends, no life. The only friends she had are the primary small group of detectives. And yes, she has also Agasa, which is now like his father ... or grandfather. See it as you like it. Thus, she saw a new opportunity and decided to start over and make a new life.

-I understand.

-Well ... where was I ... ah! Well, a million things have happened in between. There were victims, people arrested and investigations. Then we discovered that there were people infiltrated from the FBI and CIA. In short, it was a hell to dismantle it and to know who was with them and who was not. Until one day it exploded all and the two sides faced.

-What a way to sum you have.

-I don't think you want to know what they did, and keep dreaming that I'll tell you. So ... imagine the atrocities they performed.

-Is that what you dream at night?

-It is related. Their activities were not very ... ethical or legal. They were difficult to trace because they were branching in various countries too. And there were a lot of people, with a huge variety of jobs.

-In this confrontation ... Were you in it too?

-Of course. If I was one of the principals involved.

-Mmm ... were you ... hurt?

- -I spent three weeks at the hospital for a gunshot wound ... but...

-WHAT?! - She cried while stopping on her way to see him in the eye, causing the boy to jump a meter away from her.

-It was impossible for anyone to get out of there without any injuries, Ran. Did people die? Yes, definitely. Wounded? Everywhere. Unfortunately, there are risks you have to take.

-But why do you have to take that kind of risk?

-Because I have to -And looking at her, he realized that she didn't understand him. He quickly tilted his head side to side. -Ran, we ... and I mean men, think very differently from you.

-Hattori told me something, but did not say why.

-The because, I'll tell you later. Any other questions?

-Do I begin?

-Shoot.

-Don't say that dumb! - And she hit his arm, causing the boy to lead a hand to massage the area of the blow. - This really really interests me ... Who knew about this? - And Shinichi began to perspire. He knew that from now on, the questions he call "complicated" for him to answer would begin.

-Agasa, Ai and my parents were the first. Then Heiji, Kaito, Saguru... ahem...Eisuke...ahem.

-EISUKE KNEW IT AND NOT ME?! EISUKEEEEE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

-But for a good reason -He said, shaking hands in front of her.

-BETTER START EXPLAINING RIGHT NOW SHINICHI KUDO!

- ... And he looke like a tomato at trying to explain her - Because ... he ... aghh! He drove me crazy.

- Why?

-Well ... because ... I'll tell you along with the risks.

-Forget it. Better start confessing -She replied angrily.

-I promise I'll tell you -He said with his palms together in form of prayer.

-Uuuh. Why did Heiji knew and the rest too? - The two started walking again.

-They found out by themselves. Heiji, when we went to that case with the fans of Sherlock. He realized instantly, by the way I reasoned things ... he's a detective, remember. He threatened to tell you the truth if I didn't tell him. After he knew, he really helped me in this mess too. He helped me so much that I involved him in my problem.

With Kaito actually, the two of us discover each other's secrets. He ... has an extracurricular activity that if I tell it to the world, he was going to pay it big. And he discovered the same way as Heiji. And this guy, for personal reasons, was trying to find the organization for some time too.

Saguru, was involved with the organization in another way, and we met through research.

-And why didn't you deny them the truth too? You make me feel an idiot after having told you everything in your face. - And after this, he pulled up to take her hand.

-Mmm, let's go there - And he pointed to a place where there were stone benches.

Upon arriving, they realized that they were a little wet from the rain, but they didn't care much. They sat next to each other, and turned on them to be face to face. Shinichi didn't let go of Ran's hand, and began to explore every inch of it from an act of nervousness.

-Well. You know almost all the technical details. You know what happened, how, when, where and who. What you lack is the reason for all this.

The why I didn't deny the truth to them, was because in a way, we were all involved in the same case. And none of us wanted to put the lives of others in between. Do you think Toyama knows something about this? Forget it! Heiji and I don't think very differently about this.

-And when is going to be the day you trust in us? You don't know how selfish it sounds all this.

-Yes I know. I know it sounds that way. But this was not a matter of trust Ran. Start ... start to attach loose ends. Do me a favour. Close your eyes.

-Huh? What for?

-Just do it, please. - And she let out a snort. It was starting to annoy her, not knowing where all of this was pointing. She just obeyed him and closed her eyes.

-I want in your mind, to remember the places, situations and emotions of the following words or phrases that I'll mention, ok?

-Okay- And she could feel Shinichi's fingers in a more serene way, touching each one of her fingers.

-Do you remember the first Valentine's Day I was away, when a giant gorilla wanted to ... kiss you in every way? And what I went through to avoid that! - Ran after remembering, inflated her cheeks and began to laugh as she hadn't done in a very long time.

After two minutes, and seeing that she wasn't planning to stop, the boy began to offend.

-Hey! Don't laugh! It was the most unpleasant thing that happened in my life!

-Hahahaha! I'm sorry ... -She said, laughing uncontrollably.

-Well, well ... you calm.

-Of all the things that happened, you have to mention that one.

-And is the first in the list. But if you want, I will just shut up. Hum!.

- No! No ... ok, ok. haha. Continue. -She said closing her eyes but still with a smile on her lips.

-Mmm if I say... red wire -And the girl immediately sobered, remembering...

- _"Don't worry. I'll stay here until you cut it. If we die, we die together"._

-The day you lost your memory ... when we were on the rocks, you asked me something. Apply that answer to this case. -And she began to blush a bit, remembering not only how he risked his life to save her, but the phrase he told her.

_-"Hey, why? Why are you protecting me so much?" -"Because I love you. I love you. In this world, more than anyone else". _

-Shiragami.

-"That day I fell through the woods looking for you and you healed me. And then you said..."

_-"It's not just you...But according to my deduction...I suspect that... what you want to ask, and what I want to ask... is the same thing... There are things that I want to say and ask as well...so, please wait for me..." _

-London. And I thought I had made it clear that time - And Ran opened her eyes knowing very well what he meant.

_-"If you're a detective then at the very least… You should deduce what's in my heart" _

_-You're a troublesome tough case you know? With all these distracting emotions even if I were Holmes, it'd be impossible for me to crack! The heart of a woman whom one likes… how can someone accurately deduce that?!_

-Everything, absolutely everything was for the same cause, Ran. And that cause ... is you.

The reason why I denied you the truth for a thousand times, it was because I didn't want you to get in this. Do you understand? The less you knew about this, the less likely you were to be found. Does it sound selfish? Of course it does. It's going to sound cold, but I prefer you to fight me and hate me for the eternity, rather than having to visit your grave.

I think ... at least a million times, I thought of telling you everything. Every time you cried, or you were worried, I had a knot in my stomach that wouldn't let me breathe. I hated seeing you like that, knowing that the cause of your pain was me. But ... when I knew what these guys were doing Ran, I imagined that every situation could happen to you. And that drove me crazy. Do you understand? You have no idea of the despair I felt at times, unable to do anything. I didn't have the physicist, or height, or the strength to do anything. How could I protect you while I was in that state? All I could do was try to cheer you up and be there even if you couldn't see me.

And I know ... I was wrong. I know. But ... I care about you more than you think, Ran. If ... if something would have happened to you, I would have died. You were the only reason why I go through with this. I wanted to go back to being me, just to be with you. -He concluded, at the same time he lowered his gaze to look at their hands that were still together.

A silence fell between the two, which seemed eternal. The young detective could not recall a maddening moment in his life. He risked it all, and the waiting for the answer was the worst tortures that could exist.

The girl was gathering her thoughts, and trying to process every word she heard. Her head seemed a whirlwind of thoughts, which didn't seem to want to stop.

.

-I am a 100% idiot now. -She said, as she felt how the heat was rising to her face and her eyes began to form little small crystals of salt water.

-Huh? - The boy was expecting every possible answer... But not that one. And he made her cry again.

-Now that I see it that way, you were always by my side holding not only all this situation, but me too. And I ... I did nothing to help. I just exploded at the first sentence I heard when you came back. - She said, clenching her fists and trying to hold back the tears ... to no avail.

-Ran, you had every right in the world to yell at me like that and...

-No! I didn't have it. - And Shinichi was surprised to hear her, as he watched how with her fists was trying to take out those salty drops. - I should have listened to you. I did 4 months of pure senseless suffering.

-You did only four months. I did almost three years. So, don't feel an idiot because you're not. If anyone has the blame in all this it's me, by getting myself in places where no one call me -He replied painfully while with his thumbs, took out gently those pristine waters from those Sapphires eyes. And then with an anguished voice, he begged -Please stop crying. I've seen too much of that.

And in that moment, the day received them with a snowfall. Shinichi looked skyward, to meet with small snowflakes. And at that time, he stood up, handing a hand to Ran.-Come or we will freeze if we stay here.

Ran looked up and saw his offer, which she accepted without question. However, when Shinichi wanted to start walking, he couldn't. The hand he had entwined with Ran prevented him from moving forward. The boy turned his body to see why she had stopped ... And he found a pair of arms well known to him...

Ran's arms encircled his neck, applying a little force to feel him closer to her. Her face was hidden on his shoulder, while the tears kept falling on his jacket. Her figure was shaking somewhat by the amount of emotion she felt in just seconds.

Shinichi initially, tensed by the embrace. But you could see how quickly he relaxed. Seeing her so fragile and unstable, he decided to put his arms around her, and pressed her against him at the middle of her back.

His head rested on her shoulder, where he tried to find as much comfort as possible, and closed his eyes. And after a while, he pressed her with gently force, as if trying to prevent a nonexistent force to part them.

Neither complained nor spoke. They stood there, savouring the moment awaited by both long ago. If there was snow, rain or storm, no one noticed. They didn't care about anyone presence, except theirs.

When a few minutes passed and Ran had stopped crying for a long time ago, one of the woman's hands, went up to the boy's neck, to infiltrate in his soft hair. All her life had wanted to do that. And she didn't know if it was right or not, but she didn't care.

Shinichi felt a pleasurable shiver in his neck, and moved his face closer to the Ran's neck, and without thinking he turned, making shapes with his nose in the little hole between her neck and shoulder, making her shiver.

-I have one last question -She gently inquired.

-Go on. -And the warm air that came out of his mouth touched Ran's neck, making the poor girl to skip a couple of palpitations.

-When we were on the plane ... You hear what I said, right? And you know what I mean.

-What do you want me to answer?

-The truth.

- ... I was behind the door of the cabin talking to you. So ... yeah, I heard everything.

-…

-…

-So ... - And without leaving his arms, she pulled back a little to see him. She was grinning from end to end - You are slow.

-What?

-Well, let me tell you mister detective ... if we take all the stories and experiences so far ... I Ran Mouri ... told you before you. And let's not mention the first time I brought you home.

-No, you did not. -He said blushing. He wasn't used to talk this kind of subjects ... and so ... often and openly!

-Yes I did.

-No! -He said putting a baby face, which was very sweet for the girl. And Shinichi put his eyes closer to hers with a special twinkle, causing her companion's cheeks to stain with the colour of the roses- You told to a dwarf of 7 years while I told to an adult. So darling, I won. -And he closed his eyes and raised his nose as if he was the owner of the truth.

-Are we going to fight for this?

-If it's necessary...

-Are you aware of the reason, right? You can be so childish when you want haha! You never liked losing.

-It's not childish.

-Huh?

-And as for losing ... -And he opened his eyes, making Ran to see the look she had missed so much... that look so unique and full of security and confidence that brought her serenity -Is true. I don't like losing. And certainly I don't like to lose the opportunity to be with you again. So Ran Mouri ... speaking seriously and not hypothetically... tell me ... Do I have a chance to be with you this time?

- ... Could be -An answer that brought a small but imperceptible smile to our detective. He knew she was giving him a chance ... a chance he was not going to lose this time.

- Even if I promise not to leave your side anymore? - And he decreased in one centimetre less, the distance between their faces, interested in her reaction.

-Maybe -She replied enlarging her eyes and which a shone that intensified from the blue ocean eyes that were getting closer and closer to her.

-Mmm -And he realized that they both wanted to finish the game of cat and mouse... - What if I promise ... to hug you every day from now on until I die? - As he hugged her tighter, pulling her even closer to him.

-You can have more chances ... definitely ... in one of those cases -And she watched the mere distance between their lips. Small as the thickness of a Snowflake.

-Aha... And if ... - And you could see how their noses reached the point of touching next to each other and how their eyes went up and down continuously from their lips to their eyes - I confess ... -Their beating accelerated, causing a large internal tingling of thousand butterflies that were freed in their stomachs and chest ... - I love you more than anything in this world, and you are the most important person in my life ... will you let me kiss you now?

-Do I need to answer you ... my Sherlock?

The little distance that existed ended, and a pair of timid lips joined to her. He moved them slowly and gently, while his heart was about to melt by the pleasure burning he was feeling when touching her mouth. And the feeling became doubly powerful when Ran answered him in the same way.

After a few seconds of trying to hide the passion they were feeling, they lost control of their minds and let their hearts to guide them. Their lips began to move deeper, exploring a new world for them. A world where there was nothing more than the love they felt for one another.

A kiss was followed by a more passionate, and the girl could not help but make a moan from the tenderness and emotion of feeling his lips between her. Not even the best of her fantasized dreams could overcome this moment. The gentle but powerful strokes on her back, the constant pounding of her heart against his chest, the continued chills that were running throughout her body from the desire the boy was making her feel ... it was magical and unique.

It was at that moment she decided, with one hand on his neck, lure him towards her.

Shinichi replied without thinking with a sound of approval. He could feel that his head was clouding a lot, and how his lungs begged him to separate from her to get some oxygen ... yeah right! He couldn't think a thing, but this was the exception... and the answer was nor by joke! The times he wanted to be this close to her were countless, and he had finally been able to do it. He didn't want to stop running his fingers through the figure of his beloved, he wanted to remember every inch of her, he wanted to record her eternally in his head, he wanted to prove her how much he loved her ...

Finally, the two parted heavily and with their eyes closed, letting the clean fresh air to calm their minds. However, neither got away from the other.

Shinichi was the first one to open his eyes, and witnessed the angelic face of the woman who stole his heart for years. He still couldn't believe what was happening. Was he sleeping comfortably in his bed? Will he wake up in a couple of minutes? He felt like drunk.

But all doubts vanished when he saw how Ran's eyelashes started to open, and showed him eyes as blue as the sea, lit by the full moon.

They could see a stellar brightness in their eyes. They had no fear at all. They didn't have to run away because the other discovered their feelings. Not anymore. They have opened themselves up, as if wanting the other person to come into their being and know all the affective secrets they have kept for so long for the other

After a while, the boy smiled, causing the girl to do the same, and put her face on his shoulder again. Shinichi then put his chin on her head, smelling her sweet fragrance and enjoying the smoothness of her hair.

-Why haven't we done this before?

-... -Sighing, she replied ... - I told you so. You are slow.

-Ha-ha. Ok, I agree. I'm a turtle in these issues. -He said while lifting his head back.

-Finally, you accept it. -And approaching his ear, she softly told him... -Silly.

- ... Are you doing this on purpose or you want me to finish melting now?

And Ran after looking those gorgeous eyes, could not help to kiss her on the cheek.

-I love you, you know that?- She said

-Finally you answer me! And then you are the one telling me that I'm slow!

-Shut up, dummy!

-Silly. A very gorgeous silly girl.

-You're the silly. - She said while she drew back her arms around his neck to put them on his chest.

-Mmm ... So ... Are we good? - He hopefully asked.

-We're good. But ... with one condition.

-What is it?

-Promise me you will never in your life make me such a thing again. I don't care if you put me in danger, or if they come to kill me or whatever. Whatever happens, I want you to tell me, okay?

- ... - Shinichi lowered his eyes to think seriously and doubtfully. What she was asking, wasn't something he was liking. - But Ran ...

-No more buts. I never want to feel what I felt for three years. I don't want to go to sleep every night not knowing where you are, or if you are okay or injured, or if you are alive or dead. That torture is the worst thing in the world and the one that will really destroy me ... Please. Promise me that. - She begged, closing her fists on his jacket.

Shinichi could feel the intensity and, might even say, the desperation she was feeling.

-Ran, you know how dangerous it can be everything.

-I don't care. I lived with my father who was a police officer and then a detective. My mother is a lawyer and has gotten into trouble too. The one that decides to get in this, it's me. And I understand what that means with all its consequences. Stop making decisions for me. Don't you think I'm big enough to take them by myself? I decide my way, and I decided to do it with you, like it or not.

The young detective could not refuse. It was true ... they had grown up.

-All right, all right. If anything happens I'll tell you. I promise.

-Immediately.

-Immediately miss. Mmm, let's go for a coffee or something. - He said while he interlaced his hand to hers.

-Sure ... and in the meanwhile you can explain me how it is that Eisuke knew it before me.

-You don't miss anything, right? - He said with a droplet on the head.

-Nope. Reasons? Now!

-Is that ... emm...

-Very consistent.

-Stop teasing me! The reason is that ... aaaghhh! - He said while shaking his head in annoyance -He was in love with you and he wanted to tell you ... and he wanted to take you to America with him. Forget it! Shu shu! - He said as scaring a dog to go away.

-He wanted to do what!?

-Gee, Ran, you're so distracted. Don't you know that ¾ of school wants to be with you?

-That's not true. Furthermore, what has to do with knowing your identity? - She said while blushing.

-Because he said he wanted to ask me because he thought I was in love with you, and if I felt was right for him to do that ... obviously not! What could I say? ... Nah, it's okay, take her... No! Forget it!

-I didn't know you were so jealous and possessive -She said cheerfully, as he squinted.

-Excuuuuuse me. But when a girl came to your office, to hire your dad to look for me, and said she was my "girlfriend" ... what did you do, honey?

-What a nice day, don't you think so?

-Yeah, raining, snowing and icy. Perfect. Don't change the subject

-Well, well ... and at the end you said that is not what you think Hattori and in the same way.

-Promise me you will not say a word to Toyama. - He said with a wink -That's Heiji's work.

-All right.

-Let's say that every time we solve a case and put a criminal behind bars, is a way we see, that there is one less person that can hurt you. Sounds corny, I know.

-Ooooh, you're so sweet. -She said as she put a face full of sympathy and gave him a soft and gentle kiss on the cheek. An action that made the boy to get a little rosy. - When will you stop blushing?

-I'm not blushing! - He said.

-Yes, of course. Is the wind, right? - She said wryly.

-Mmm. It's your fault. Want to see how you react in the same way? - And he brought his face inches away from her lips, causing Ran to stop breathing normally and have a faint blush. -Aha ... see? You're not used to neither.

-This is not fair!

-Haha! Let's get that coffee.

After walking for 5 minutes, they went through a cafeteria to get coffee. Upon entering, they noticed how busy it was there. It seemed like everyone was watching a football game or something. However, our couple ignored them and approached the counter to order.

When Shinichi caught the attention of the boy that attended, which appeared to be his age, he finally turned to face him with a very bad look. He interrupted something very interesting on TV! How dare he to bother him? But within seconds, his face changed to one of suspicion. Then, he saw again the TV and return to face the boy. And suddenly, his eyes widened at recognising his figure.

-Ahhh! It's you! -Shouted the clerk after seeing him better, making all the people to look at him too.

Kudo didn't understand a thing. Had they all gone crazy or what? He looked at Ran to see if she could catch something, but realized immediately that she didn't understand what was happening.

Soon, whispers invaded the environment, for example,-Hey look. It's Kudo... Yes, he's alive ... - He's amazing ... -This guy is insane.

The boy was getting annoying, so he decided to ask the employee...

-Is something that I have not heard?

-Don't you know - He asked in surprise. - I don't know what you are doing in this city. If I were you, I would start running.

-What?

And the boy pointed a finger at the TV screen to show him what was happening. And there, he fell hard...

-Damn! I forgot! - He said stressed and putting a hand in his face.

-What is that? -Ran inquired curiously.

-The organization file. I completely forgot It was going out at noon ... oh oh. How do you see yourself rushing home?

- You survived that ... and you can't do it with the society?

-Eh, nop.

-Haha. Poor you -The boy that attended interrupted them -It must have been hard. Are you okay after that? It was terrible!

- ... And he turned to look at Ran -Yes, I'm fine now.

-I'm glad. Well. Let's make some coffee so you can go. Would the lady order some too?

-Yes please. - The detective answered.

-All right. You are a lucky girl ... take care of him from all the cats that will be screaming in a couple of minutes, hehe.

- Huh?

And they saw how fast the boy moved to prepare their order. The couple felt a little uncomfortable because all of these eyes that were on them, and each passing second, they begged for the coffee to come quick.

-Done. Here you go. - The employee said to the two teenagers.

-Thank you. How much is it? - The detective asked.

-Nah. Forget it. On the house.

- What?

-I think society ... or rather, the country owes you a big one. So ... the least we can do is give you a coffee, right? Enjoy it.

-But ...

-No buts. I'm serious. Take it as a sign of gratitude.

-Hey, thanks then.

-Nothing and ... good luck.

-Likewise. See you later.

When the two got out and walked a few steps...

-Ok. That ... was strange- The girl said while sipping her coffee.

-Absolutely.

And suddenly, they heard

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH ! IT'S KUDOOOOOO! GIRLS, GIRLS LOOK! LET'S FOLLOW HIM!

- Oh, oh! No, no!

-Haha. Start running genius.

-Oh, no. You are coming with me. Didn't you want to be with me in all the good and the bad ones?

-Mmm, forget it. I have to do the shopping for dinner, so ... seeing that I will not be able to go out with you not even for two blocks away ... wait for me in your house and locked up haha!.

-It's not funny!

-AAAAAAHHHHHH! I WANT TO HOLD HIM! -The fan girls yelled.

-Do you want to go before I commit multiple murders with my hands for putting a finger on my... my...?

-I'm listening ... - He said with a smile of mischief.

-Mmm -And the boy raised an eyebrow at seeing her so nervous. It was a rare step for both. -You know.

-I may want to confirm it.

-Mmm... Boyfriend? Are we ... that?

-Sounds strange ... but ... yeah.

-We will have to get used to ... Ok. Start running. They are close.

-Uh, I cannot believe it -He said annoyed. - But first ... - And he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. - Just in case I don't get home alive. - And he winked an eye to her before running away.

Ran saw him running, running away from the fans who were going to drive him crazy for a while. But this time ... this time, she felt that he would not disappear again. And that thought brought not only peace, but a big smile on her face.

When the girls passed at her side, they gave her a face of hate at seeing what THEIR Shinichi did to this ... anyone.

And Ran sweetly put a face to them that said ... "Do not bother me. I'm a black belt in karate and I will not hesitate to make use of the art if you lay a hand on him." Whereupon, the girls left her.

While walking, the girl thought ... - "These were rare days ... but this one, definitely ... was the best ever."


End file.
